One day One very bad day
by jediknigh5
Summary: President Bartlett prepares to officially certify an ally in the war on terror, but others are trying to stop this. In desperation CTU must soon turn to former agent Jack Bauer. But Bauer hasn't been active since his daughter Kimberly was murdered. Can he keep his emotions in check long enough to complete his mission and save thousands of innocent lives?
1. Chapter 1

The following takes place betwee 8am and 9am. Events occur in real time.

.

8:00

It is 8am in Washington D.C., but we begin our story in China. Here it is 9pm. Many locals and tourists are at the nightclubs on this Saturday night. Victor Rovner knows he is being followed, he might not survive the night. He quickly went to his apartment and transmitted the intel he had aquired to Langley. The CIA had to know this immediately, they had limited time to act as it was. As Victor works he hears loud banging on his apartment door. The people outside were claiming to be Chinese police. If they were telling the truth Victor knew he'd survive, might even avoid prison. If they were lying, incarceration was the least of his fears. Either way, they'd want the intel. Victor Rovner quickly transmitted the intel, then destroyed his labtop.

.

Meanwhile, at the White House, president Josiah Bartlett is having a meeting with his cabinet. They are going over the final details of the treaty. The United States of America will officially make the African nation of Sangala an ally in the war on terror. President Deby should be arriving within the hour, the treaty is set to be signed at 10:30 am. President Deby is also bringing his teenage son Charles, who had become quite fond of Bartlett's doughter Zoey. The meeting is interrupted when the president is informed of a situation, and quietly brought to the war room. In this meeting are his chief of staff Leo Mcgarry, Vice-president James Hellar, Hellar's daughter Audrey Raines, and chairman of the joint chiefs admiral Fitzwallace.

.

Fitzwallace: We've recieved intelligence that there will be an attempt to disrupt the treaty today. Our informant, Victor Rovner, has presented evidence that someone has gone to great financial lengths, paid over 50 million dollars, to target either you and/or president Deby.

Bartlett: Who exactly is funding this?

Fitzwallace: Unfortunately mr Rovner was unable to complete the transmission, and we've lost contact with him.

Hellar: Correct me if I'm wrong admiral, but Victor Rovner is a drug and arms dealer who freelances as an informant for the CIA.

Fitzwallace: That is true mr vice-president, and his intel is always good. It's possible that he's been arrested by the Chinese police, in which case we can negotiate for his freedom. But its also possible that he has been killed, by whoever is involved in this plot.

Leo: My guess is Alqueda. They've been trying to take advantage of the chaos and set up camps in Sangala for years. With Deby cracking down, and now this, they want him dead.

Bartlett: And me. Warn Deby, advise he take a different route.

.

At CTU Washington director George Mason is briefing his team on the day's procedures. Second in command Nadia Yassir, third Tony Almeida, and top computer technician Chloe OBrien. They were already preparing for potential dangers to the treaty when they were given a heads up. They had to be ready for threats from anyone, Alqueda, ethnic Askari racial groups, even radical humanitarians oppossed to the Sangalan government's oppression of the Askari. After the meeting George Mason spoke to Tony Almeida in private.

.

Mason: We need to cover all of our bases. Jack Bauer knows Sangala better than any of us. Two covert missions, he's studied their leaders.

Tony: And he was given leave for a reason. We have his notes on file.

Mason: We need him, just for an hour or so.

Tony: Fine, I'll call him.

.

Jack Bauer is having a quiet breakfast with his wife Teri. They eat in silence. It had been almost a year since their daughter Kimberly was killed, caught in the crossfire when Jack saved the president's life. The phone rings. Teri answers it. When she realizes it's Tony Almeida she hands it to Jack.

.

Tony: Jack, it's me.

Jack: What is it Tony?

Tony: Someone's trying to disrupt the treaty, we need your help.

Jack: I was pronounced unfit for service by three psychiatrists.

Tony: It's just to answer some questions, shouldn't take more than an hour.

Jack: Fine, I'll be there soon.

.

As Jack hung up he began explaining to Teri why he had to go in. Teri said it was fine, even smiled. It was the sad smile he saw on her face a lot this last year. He was never sure where he stood with his wife, and it was mostly his fault. But he felt he had to go back, if only for an hour, it was his duty.

.

8:11


	2. Chapter 2

8:15

.

As Dubaku and his team prepared to leave Dubaku got a call from his associate, Bob Warner.

.

Dubaku: What is it Bobby?

Bob: Are you ready?

Dubaku: We're leaving now.

Bob: I trust I don't have to remind you how time sensitive this is.

Dubaku: Turn on the news, by 9am it'll be covering our actions. Don't worry.

Bob: It's my job to worry, especially considering what's at stake.

Dubaku: I know what's at stake, and not just today. For the sake of my people, I'm more than willing to die.

Bob: And I'm willing to die for my people, I just hope it won't come to that.

Dubaku: We'll be ready.

.

Jack Bauer arrived at CTU. Tony Almeida greeted him and they got down to business. Jack did want to be useful, to protect his president, but he hoped to avoid George Mason. At the White House president Bartlett is given a refresher course on Sangala. It was a relatively small nation in Africa. Centuries ago Europeans colonized the land and divided the locals into two ethnic groups, Bawa and Askari. The Europeans claimed that the Bawa were more advanced phisically and intellectually. In reality they were simply the ones who collaborated with the occupiers, and not coincidentally were the ones chosen to run the local government. 50 years ago the Europeans left and the Bawa maintained control of the government with an apartheid-like system in which the Askari couldn't run for office or even vote. Alqueda tried to take advantage of the situation by allying with some of the Askari rebel groups. Because most Bawa were christian and most Askari were muslim some saw this as a religious conflict. Today president Deby of Sangala was officially making his country an ally of America in the war on terror. Some in America were against allying with a government like this, and were attempting to hold a protest rally nearby. President Bartlett had long ago developed a thick skin, hardly a day went by when he wasn't burned in effigy, half the time by American citizens. He felt these protesters were mostly harmless, but there ws always the chance one of them might take action. He hoped to be able to convince Deby to negotiate with general Bashir of the Askari rebels, give the Askari more rights. At any rate, he needed Deby to crack down on terrorist elements. Meanwhile, at the Bauer home, Teri begins writing her husband a note. Their marriage had been hard since Kimberly's death, not made easier by the fact that they'd both committed adultery since then. Maybe their marriage was no longer worth fighting for, still, Teri feared she would never be able to say this to Jack's face. Teri planned to leave Jack while he was at CTU. She always knew he'd return to CTU eventually, he might be there all day. With a little luck, she'd be hundreds of miles away before he even read her note.

. 8:24


	3. Chapter 3

8:28

.

Vice-president James Hellar pays a visit to his son Richard. Richard is somewhat estranged from his father, mostly due to political differences. Richard is a liberal, his father a conservative. Richard is scheduled to speak at a protest rally at 10am, denouncing president Bartlett for allying with president Deby.

.

Richard: Quite the motorcade dad. How many cars do you really need?

Hellar: I didn't come here to debate the environment Richard. I came to ask you not to speak at this protest today.

Richard: You don't get to tell me what to do dad, not since I left home. Deby's a dictator, and your friend is allying with him.

Hellar: My "friend" is the president of the United States, show him a little respect. And Deby does what he has to do to prevent genocide.

Richard: Mass arrests, letting the Askari starve.

Hellar: Like I said, he does what he has to do.

Richard: I don't buy that argument from Sangala and I sure as hell don't buy it when you and your side says it.

Hellar: Spare me your 6th grade Michael Moore logic. America has enemies.

Richard: Enemies who were our friends a few years ago. In a few more years it will change again unless people stop supporting your imperialist crusade.

Hellar: We serve the cause of freedom. What the hell do you do?

.

As they continued their argument, on the White house lawn a landing spot is cleared for president Deby's helicopter. Picnic tables are spead out because the original plan was to have most members of congress here, now they need to be cleared for the helicopter. The president's daughter Zoey is helping with this as her father shows up.

.

Bartlett: I appreciate you helping out like this.

Zoey: I don't mind pitching in.

Bartlett: You must be excited to see Charlie again.

Zoey: Yeah.

Bartlett: Just promise you'll be careful. You heard about the threat.

Zoey: Yeah, I'm not worried for myself.

Bartlett: You should be. People who try to assasinate presidents aren't always well-trained snipers with perfect aim.

Zoey: You worry too much dad.

Bartlett: Part of my job, as father, and as president. Speaking of which.

.

President Bartlett turned to the workers and thanked them all for their devotion, and their hard work. Meanwhile, at CTU Washington, Jack Bauer is giving what intel he can on Sangala. His best guess of who's behind this is general Juma, a fanatical Askari leader who has called for genocide against the Bawa. CTU has learned that Juma has been missing for over a month now, but believe that general Bashir had him killed in an internal power struggle. They were still working on the money trails, and internet chatter was mostly just angry venting. George Mason came in to check on their progress.

.

Mason: Any luck?

Jack: No George. I haven't developed psychic abilities since we last saw each other.

Mason: Sorry, I'll leave you back to your work.

Jack: Why am I here George?

Mason: Because you know more than anyone here on Sangala, and the radical elements.

Jack: And you have my notes on file. If you have no evidence from money trails or documents, what else can I do?

Mason: I don't know. I'm just covering all my bases because our president, and a foreign president on American soil, are in danger.

Jack: Your covering your own ass. If things go south you want proof that you tried your best to stop it.

Mason: I am trying to keep anything from going south. Fine, I'm ambitious, still need to do the work to advance, and that includes doing all I can to save our president's life.

Jack: Do it without me. I'd rather try and save my marriage, than your career.

Mason: Fine. I'll make a judgement call that you being here, upsets unit morale. Like you said we have all your notes on file so, you can go home. We'll call you if we need anything else.

.

As Jack Bauer left for his house, Teri was leaving. This was not easy, Jack had never hit her, she was just as guilty as him on adultery. Teri loved him once, maybe she still did, but everytime she looked at him she saw their child. Teri put her luggage in the car and put the note on their refrigerator. Then Teri closed the door, probably for the last time.

.

8:39


	4. Chapter 4

8:43

.

From his covert office Bob Warner ws flipping through the channels. The news networks were showing Erica, the president's press secretary, briefing the press on the day's events. She says that president Deby's helicopter was re-routed here merely as a precaution. Bob looks at the other channels, this being Saturday morning many of them were showing cartoons, others just showed re-runs from decades ago. If Dubaku came through, in less than 20 minutes, these shows would all be pre-empted for breaking coverage of the incident. Jack Bauer arrives at his house and calls for his wife. When she doesn't answer he becomes worried. Then Jack sees the note on the refrigerator, Teri is leaving him. 20 years of marriage, and she was just leaving a note for him. Jack wanted to find her, make one last effort to ask her to stay. Jack thought about this. If Teri were leaving him she'd likely go to her parents' home in California, chances were she'd fly. Jack called his credit card company, said his credit card was missing. After verifying his personal details and the code word, they verifyed the previous five charges on his card. The last one was a plane ticket for Los Angelas, purchased at 8:22 am this morning. Jack said that was all good, his wife was visiting her parents. He then rushed outside and prepared to go to the airport. The flight was scheduled to take off at 9:30. Jack factored in boarding and luggage check-in, he had to be there by 9am to talk with Teri. He feared if he couldn't get to the airport in less than ten minutes, his marriage was over forever.

.

8:49


	5. Chapter 5

8:53

.

President Deby's helicopter lands on the White House lawn. President Bartlett and his daughter Zoey are standing near as it lands. CTU Washington watches, fearing there could be assasins waiting. Bob Warner also watches intently. As the chopper lands president Deby and his son Charles walk out. They all shake hands and exchange pleasantries, Zoey and Charlie can barely keep their eyes off each other. George Mason and his staff are relieved, perhaps changing routes saved the Sangalan president's life. From his office Bob Warner once again channel-surfs, Dubaku better be getting ready, they're running out of time. Vice-president Hellar and his son Richard continue their argument.

.

Hellar: Why do you think these people asked you to speak in the first place?

Richard: Because we agree on these issues.

Hellar: Did it ever occur to you that they only want you for one reason? Because you are my son?

Richard: I wish I weren't.

.

Dubaku and his men have reached their target. They say a final prayer, that God will give them the strength to do what must be done. As Jack Bauer arrives at the airport he notices something unusual. Four men, wearing strange vests. They look to be explosive vests. Jack calls 911 to report this. He fears that airport security won't be notified in time and follows these men as they sneak in through the service entrance. They are focused on their mission, they don't notice anyone following them. Dubaku and his three men meet four others, they are also wearing explosive vests. Inside the employee lockers are eight assault weapons, just like Bob Warner promised. These eight terrorists go to the main floor. Before Jack can stop them they murder the security guards and begin rounding up civilians to use as hostages. They secure the hostages in the main floor and lock it from the inside. Dubaku announces to these hostages that they will not be harmed as long as the president complies to their demands. They now have roughly 30 hostages, including Teri Bauer. Jack is stuck in the locker room, he can't attempt any rescue without getting people killed. He can only pray for his wife's safety.

.9:00


	6. Chapter 6

The following takes place between 9am and 10am. Events occur in real time.

.

9:00

.

Dubaku forces his hostages to give him their cellphones and lay down together on the ground. One of his men prepares to broadcast their message live to the world. Teri is scared, she's a trained therapist, she knows the methods to stay calm in a crises, but the fear is still there. At the White House security quickly escorts presidents Bartlett, Bashir, and their children into the house for their safety. Secret service also brings vice-president Hllar to the limo. Hellar offers to bring his son back for his safety, but Richard refuses. CTU is informed of the situation and Mason immediately orders Tony Almeida to bring a tactical squad to the airport. Mason then gets a call from Jack Bauer.

.

Mason: Jack, this isn't the best time, we're busy.

Jack: I know, I'm at the airport.

Mason: What are you talking about?

Jack: It's a long story but I'm here, in the locker room. I'm sending you some pictures now.

.

Jack sent Mason the pictures, including Dubaku, who seemed to be in charge. Dubaku and a few others put on ski masks as they broadcast their message live.

.

Dubaku: People of the world. The measures we have taken have been made neccessary by the actions of our oppressors, whom America wishes to ally with. So long as the Bawa government killy our people, terror will be met with terror. Unless president Bartlett issues an official statement, refusing to sign this unholy document, these people will pay the price for his choice.

.

As Dubaku ends his broadcast he and his men remove their ski masks, this is not a good sign. If they'd kept their masks on, it indicated that they didn't want these hostages to be able to identify them later, that they might actually plan on letting them live. If they'd done the broadcast without the masks, it suggested that they didn't plan on being alive in a few hours, but might still let the hostages live. What these terrorists had done suggested they planned to somehow escape, but had no intention of letting the hostages leave here alive.

.

9:10


	7. Chapter 7

9:14

.

President Bartlett is talking to his press secretary Erica. She needs to brief the press about the hostage situation.

.

Bartlett: We have a policy of never negotiating with terrorists, it has greatly reduced the number of incidents like this. These particular terrorists are likely monitoring the airwaves, so we also can't say that we won't be giving in to their demands, not just yet.

Erica: Don't worry mr president. I can be very vague about what I tell the press.

Bartlett: Thank you Erica.

.

At the airport Dubaku believes that president Bartlett will be more willing to capitulate if one of these civilians is murdered. He tells his men to grab one of the female hostages. They pick a dark-haired young woman and begin dragging her to the cameras. For whatever reason Dubaku tells them "not that one." They put her back with the crowd and pick a teenage girl named Ashley. Dubaku issues another statement. He has Ashley on her knees, while he puts a gun to the back of her head. Dubaku says he will murder this girl if Bartlett does not renounce the treaty in 20 minutes. From his hiding spot Jack comes up with a plan. He is able to take a picture of one of the terrorist's explosive vests and sends the pictures to Chloe.

.

Jack: Chloe, I have a plan. I need you to find out what you can about this explosive vest. I think the leader could activate it by cellphone, in case his men lost their nerve.

Chloe: You want to activate all their vests yourselves?

Jack: Maybe. It might be our only chance to save all of these hostages.

.

9:22


	8. Chapter 8

9:26

.

At the airport Ashley is having a bit of a panic attack.

.

Dubaku: Breathe, it will be easier.

Ashley: Please, I don't want to die.

Dubaku: That's up to your president.

.

Bob Warner is watching news coverage. Erica is trying to reassure everyone that every measure is being taken to save these thirty hostages. She is carefully avoiding saying that they're negotiating with the terrorists, but is saying that the treaty signing is being postponed. At the White House president Bartlett was discussing the situation with vice-president Hellar.

.

Hellar: This incident further emphasizes the need for the treaty.

Bartlett: I agree, but how can we abandon this girl to death?

Hellar: Tony Almeida won't be ready for a rescue mission for at least 30 minutes.

Bartlett: I understand our inside man, Jack Bauer, is working on something more immediate.

Hellar: Yes he is, and as much as we all hope it succeeds, we should prepare ourselves for the possibility that some of these hostages will die.

Bartlett: As I see it I have three options. If I denounce the treaty they may let the hostages win. I could simply sign it later, but even this could encourage future attacks. If I sign the treaty, they'll murder the hostages. Or, authorize the rescue mission, in which case we'll save some hostages, and others will be killed. And this girl will definitely die, unless Jack Bauer can do something.

.

At the airport Dubaku is watching the news. In less than a minute the deadline will come, and thus far no indication that the treaty won't be signed. It has been postponed, but Dubaku believes that Bartlett is merely stalling for time. He will only give in when he sees for himself that these people will die. He tells Ashley "Your president has abandoned you" and prepares to kill her. Before he can pull the trigger there is a loud explosion. One of his men's explosive vests has gone off, killing him. Dubaku tells his remaining men to search the area for intruders. It is possible that his vest malfunctioned, but the timing seemed too coincidental. If one of these Americans killed his comrade, they would pay.

.

9:37


	9. Chapter 9

9:41

.

CTU has confirmed that the explosion inside the airport was Jack Bauer's doing, killing only one terrorist and no civilians. George Mason is briefing the president.

.

Bartlett: So the explosion was the work of one of your agents?

Mason: Technically Bauer isn't working here anymore. I did however authorize one of my technicians, Chloe OBrien, to assist mr Bauer. It seemed like the only way to stop the execution of the girl.

Barltett: And how is the rescue mission proceeding?

Mason: Tony Almeida and his men should be ready by the end of the hour. They'll be ready to move as soon as Jack Bauer gives the signal.

Bartlett: What about taking the terrorists out with more of these "vest malfunctions?"

Mason: We're hoping the terrorists are fooled for now, any more they'll get too suspicious. We're considering blowing up more of them, but most are too close to the hostages. But once the rescue mission begins, that might be an option, we're still working on the remote codes.

.

From his house Richard Hellar talks to some of his friends from the peace rally. He's advising postponing the rally in light of the incident at the airport. Public opinion in America already wasn't all that favorable to the oppresses Askari people. This won't help, and it might seem insensitive to hold the rally now.

.

As George Mason concludes his talk to the president Nadia Yassir approaches him with ne intel.

.

Nadia: We've identified the leader of the terrorists. His name is Dubaku, he was a minor officer in Deby's army until he resigned last year.

Mason: Wait, this is one of Deby's men?

Nadia: Former men yes. Dubaku, and those of his team we've identified, are all Bawa and christian. They've probably been posing as Askari muslims to keep the blame off their people.

Mason: I don't understand. This treaty is providing the nation of Sangala with much needed clean water and A.I.D.S medication. Why would Dubaku be oppossed to it?

Nadia: Intel suggests he's a fanatic. He knows Bartlett will pressure Deby to make peace with the Askari rebels, he's oppossed to it.

Mason: Thank you Nadia, I'll inform the president.

.

At the White House vice-president Hellar talks with his daughter Audrey Raines in private.

.

Audrey: How'd things go with Richard?

Hellar: Your brother is as stubborn as ever.

Audrey: He gets that from you.

Hellar: Pity he couldn't have also inherited my politics. There's something else I should tell you. CTU has someone at the airport, providing intel. It's Jack Bauer. It seems his wife Teri it one of the hostages.

Audrey: I hope she is saved.

Hellar: That's very touching of you, all things considered. Did you think I didn't know about you and Jack Bauer?

Audrey: It was a mistake, I know that. But he was so sad, grieving his daughter. I wanted to comfort him.

Hellar: I think his wife was also grieving, they should have turned to each other.

Audrey: I know. I'm sorry.

Hellar: I know. I just thought you should know about the situation.

.

As they finished their private conversation the vice-president is informed of a development. They are somewhat suprised that the leader of these terrorists is Bawa, and a christian, when the initial assumption was they were Askari and muslim. They don't reaize that someone overhears them, someone who fears what this could mean for their plan.

.

9:50


	10. Chapter 10

9:54

.

At the airport Teri uses her training as a psychiatrist to try and calm the other hostages. Dubaku allows her to do this, in order to prevent a panic, but he seems to be getting angrier by the minute. Bob Warner watches the news when he gets a suprising call. It's from Erica, president Bartlett's press secretary.

.

Bob: Erica, why are you breaking radio silence?

Erica: They know that Dubaku is leading the attack at the airport, they also know he was an officer in Deby's army.

Bob: How do they know?

Erica: They have an inside man at the airport, Jack Bauer. His wife Teri is one of the hostages.

Bob: Send me everything you have on them, I'll take care of the rest.

.

Jack Bauer is communicating with Tony Almeida through his cellphone.

.

Tony: My team's ready whenever you are Jack.

Jack: Hang on. Dubaku's on his cellphone, but his men are near the hostages. They may be getting ready to move.

.

Dubaku puts Ashley back with the main hostages. He then scans the crowd and compares the women's faces with the picture on his phone. To Jack's horror Dubaku grabs Teri and pulls her to the front. He then pushes a button on his phone whick momentarily disables his communication with Tony.

.

Dubaku: Jack Bauer! I know you are here, and I know this is your wife! I am going to count to ten. If you do not present yourself, unarmed, before I finish, I will murder your wife right here. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.

Jack: Don't shoot! I give up.

.

Jack presented himself. Dubaku's men frisked Jack, but found no weapons. As Jack got to his knees, Dubaku slapped his face.

.

Dubaku: That was for killing my friend. Let me be clear mr Bauer, I have no intention of letting you live. But I may be persuaded to release the civilian hostages, including your wife.

Jack: What do you want from me?

Dubaku: You have a direct line to the rescue team, I want you to help me lead them into an ambush. These civilians, or your comrades in arms. You have five minutes to decide who to save.


	11. Chapter 11

The following takes place between 10am and 11am. Events occur in real time.

.

10:00

.

Jack Bauer thought about Dubaku's offer. Even if he believed Dubaku was serious, he would be trading the lives of good soldiers for innocent civilians.

.

Jack: They know who you are. CTU knows you and your men are not Askari, captain Dubaku.

Dubaku: Do they now.

Jack: Yeah. You're only hope is to surrender now.

Dubaku: I've already killed these security guards. I'm not a lawyer but I know that the penalty for killing one hostage is the same for killing all of them. I have no intention of surviving. Anyway, your president is a weak man. He will not give up until the rescue mission fails, until he is certain that the treaty will be stained with American blood.

Jack: Your plan to frame the Askari will never work.

Dubaku: I'm not worried about that. Your choice mr Bauer. These civilians, or your fellow soldiers. But know this, Americans will die here today.

Jack: Fine, let me talk to agent Almeida.

.

Dubaku called Tony's cellphone and let Jack talk on speaker.

.

Tony: Jack, what happenned?

Jack: I don't know. It seems to have been momentary interference, but it seems to be over.

Tony: What about Dubaku's men?

Jack: Four of them are right near the hostages. Taking it now would be too risky.

Tony: We need to move soon Jack.

Jack: I know. I'm going to try to create a distraction. Get ready to move on the south wall, I'll try to be in a flank three position.

Tony: Okay Jack, but be quick.

Jack: I'll try, and Tony, make sure your team all has body armor.

.

As Tony hung up Dubaku questioned him.

.

Dubaku: You told him to have body armor.

Jack: Tony's my friend. He would have bee suspicious if I weren't concerned for his safety.

Dubaku: I think you were trying to protect him. My men will assume they're all wearing armor and go for head shots. An hour from now, you can apologize to him in the afterlife.

.

At the White House president Bartlett was again talking with George Mason.

.

Bartlett: Has the operation commenced mr Mason?

Mason: Not yet, there's been a delay. We momentarily lost contact with Jack Bauer, during which time the terrorists changed positions. We're waiting for the ideal time, when there's less risk of collateral damage.

Bartlett: It's my understanding that the longer this goes on, the more likely the terrorists are to start shooting people.

Mason: That is a risk mr president, but it might be our only chance to avoid further civilian deaths. We can go now if you'd like sir, but there's a greater risk of bloodshed.

Bartlett: No, wait til the optimal moment mr Mason.

.

After this conversation Mason called Tony Almeida. He told him to wait until the right moment, per the president's orders. Tony suspected that George Mason was trying to pass the buck, in case things went bad here. But in this case president Bartlett likely made the right call, and with help from Jack Bauer, they might actually get all these people out of there alive.

.

10:08


	12. Chapter 12

10:12

.

President Bartlett is informing president Deby of Dubaku's involvement in the terrorist incident.

.

Bartlett: Do you know this individual?

Deby: No. I may have briefly seen him while I was inspecting my soldiers, but I don't remember Dubaku. Still, you can expect my full cooperation. My intelligence agencies will give your agencies whatever intel you need. And you can expect our full cooperation in their later prosecution, should they be taken alive.

Bartlett: Do you really think any of them will allow themelves to be taken alive.

Deby: No. The fact that they're wearing explosive vests suggests they all intend to die.

Bartlett: I appreciate your help, and your friendship. We'll sign the treaty as soon as the incident is resolved. I still hope we can save the hostages, but either way, I will not let those murderers stop us.

Deby: I respect your resolve.

Bartlett: Thank you. And as your friend, I feel I should be honest with you.

.

At the airport Dubaku tells the hostages, including Jack and Teri Bauer, to put their faces to the floor. Jack takes notice of what is happening. Dubaku quietly gives a keycard to one of the female hostages, a dark-haired woman in her late 20s. It's clear this woman is their ally, but to what extant? Teri begins talking to Jack quietly.

.

Teri: Did you see the note?

Jack: Yeah, I did.

Teri: Jack, I'm not sure we're going to make it out alive. I just want you to know, I never stopped loving you.

Jack: I never stopped loving you either, that's why I came here, to try and talk you out of leaving.

Teri: I'm sorry about this.

Jack: It's not your fault, and it's not over yet.

.

Presidents Deby and Bashir continue their discussion.

.

Deby: I don't understand how you can defend the actions of people far worse than Dubaku.

Bartlett: I'm not. I'm trying to prevent future incidents like this, and your apartheid measures aren't helping.

Deby: My people live under the threat of genocide. If I did not use a firm hand with the Askari Bashir and Juma would wipe us out. What would you do if your people were under this threat?

Bartlett: We do, and I recognize that brutal measures would give Alqueda more recruits than we could ever kill.

Deby: Mr president, we should not argue like this. Perhaps, we have much to learn from each other. Whatever our differences, we do have a common enemy, one we'll have to work together to stop.

Bartlett: Yeah. We can argue later, but not today.

.

10:21


	13. Chapter 13

10;25

.

Dubaku and his men prepare for Tony's assault. Jack gets a call, Dubaku allows him to talk on speaker phone.

.

Tony: Jack, what's the situation?

Jack: The terrorists aren't too close to the terrorists, but you better move quickly.

Tony: We're getting ready, just try to stay out of the way.

Jack: I'm still in a flank 3 position, I should be fine. Just make sure all your men are wearing armor.

Tony: We are. We're getting ready to blow a hole in the south wall, should be 60 seconds, stay alert.

.

Tony set the detinator at one minute, he and his men prepared. Meanwhile at CTU George Mason rushed to the phones and dialed Tony.

.

Mason: Come on Tony, pick up.

Tony: George, this isn't a good time.

Mason: Tony, do not go through the south wall.

Tony: What are you talking about?

Mason: Jack said he was in a "Flank 3 position." It's an old code, he's telling us he's talking under duress.

.

Tony quickly stops the charges, with less than three seconds to spare. Inside the airport Dubaku and his men get irritated at this wait. Tony call Jack again.

.

Jack: Tony, what's the holdup?

Tony: There's something wrong with the charges, they're working on it.

.

Dubaku had little choice but to wait. Then the explosive did in fact destroy the south wall. Dubaku and his team shot at the smoke, aiming high for their heads. While they were distracted Tony's team blew up the north wall and shot at Dubaku'a men, who by this point had used most of their bullets. Dubaku knew he had been defeated and tried to shoot Teri. But Jack quickly took the gun off one of the dead terrorists and shot him in the leg. Rather than allow himself to be taken alive Dubaku detonated his vest. Jack grabbed Teri to shield her from the blast. This left Jack with only a minor wound, and when the dust settled all the terrorists were dead. Jack scanned the crowd for the brunette woman, the one whom the terrorists had given the keycard to. She was nowhere to be seen. As much as Jack hated to admit it, this was far from over.

.

10:37


	14. Chapter 14

10:41

.

President Bartlett is told that the rescue mission has been successful. He and Deby prepare to officially sign the peace treaty in front of cameras.

.

Deby: Congragulations mr president.

Bartlett: Thank you. It's kind of a shame that the terrorists are already dead. I would have preferred they live long enough to see this treaty singed, to know that they failed.

Deby: Perhaps the devil is showing it to them in Hell.

Bartlett: I can only hope.

.

At the airport Jack is trying to comfort his estranged wife. Tony Almeida comes to see him.

.

Tony: I'm glad you two are okay.

Teri: Thank you Tony.

Jack: Tony, there's something you need to know. There was a hostage, brunette in her late 20s. She dissapeared before she could be questioned.

Tony: Maybe she just panicked and fled at the first opportunity.

Jack: If it were just that I'd agree, but I saw Dubaku give her a keycard. Whatever it was, I think they were allies.

Tony: Okay, we'll check the security cameras.

.

As they did this the dark haired woman, known to some as Mandy, met her ally Omar.

.

Omar: Dubaku came through for us?

Mandy: Yes. According to our mutual friend this will get us access to the weapon.

Omar: Let's get going, I need to be certain.

.

Meanwhile, at the White House, president Deby officially signed the treaty, then president Bartlett. With their children behind them these presidents shook hads for the cameras. For better or worse, America and Sangala were now officially allies.

.

10:49


	15. Chapter 15

10:53

.

Tony Almeida expected to go through the security tapes, except the cameras had been disabled before the hostages were taken. Without these, it would be difficult or impossible to identify this mystery woman. Hopefully CTU could get something from the pictures Jack sent through his cellphone. In the meantime Tony asked a favor from Jack and Teri.

.

Tony: It seems the terrorists disabled all security footage before the incident. I'd like to take the two of you to CTU, look through some files. Hopefully you can identify some of the people involved.

Jack: Yeah, I'll try.

Teri: I guess I can try.

.

Meanwhile at CTU Chloe OBrien tells George Mason she might be able to pick up old transmissions of Dubaku's cellphone. It's a long shot, the phone was greatly damaged in the explosion, but it's worth a shot. Meanwhile Omar examines the package. It is legitimate, 20 canisters of nerve gas.

.

11:00


	16. Chapter 16

The following takes place between 11am and 12pm. Events occur in real time.

.

11:00

.

At the airport Omar and his team load the package into their van. 20 canisters of nerve gas. With this, Omar and other Askari rebels plan to wipe out many of their Bawa enemies. Tony Almeida searches at the airport, showing local employees Jack's picture of Mandy, hoping someone will recognize her. So far no luck, but with hundreds of airport employees it's likely someone saw her, it's just going to be long and frustrating. As Jack Bauer and his wife are being driven to CTU Teri begins smoking a ciggarette. Jack says nothing. Teri had been trying to quit recently, but it's understandable that this day would be too stressful for her. At the White House Erica listens to what the president is saying about CTU's investigation. The terrorists are all dead, but CTU is looking for a female hostage who may have been working with Dubaku. They are also trying to salvage whatever they can from Dubaku's cellphone. Noone finds it unusual that the press secretary, who will later be reporting this, listens to these conversations. Erica just listens silently and finds a safe spot to call Bob Warner when it's over.

.

Erica: Jack Bauer saw Mandy, specifically he saw Dubaku give her the keycard.

Bob: Did any of the other hostages see this?

Erica: Initial statements suggest they were all too scared to notice that. But they did notice when Dubaku spared her.

Bob: The other witnesses will be told that the terrorist leader decided that placing a child in danger was more effective, if they haven't come to this conclusion already. Three of Dubaku's men had day jobs at the airport, CTU knows that's how we had such access, they assume that's how we deactivated the security cameras. Within an hour our people will delete their evidence. After that, all they'll have left is the unreliable account of a damaged agent.

.

At CTU Chloe OBrien notices something off. She soon realizes that files are being erased. If she doesn't act quickly, everything they have on Dubaku and the incident could be gone forever.

.

11:08


	17. Chapter 17

11:11

.

Jack and Teri arrived at CTU, and found the place in a state of chaos. Chloe and the other technicians were working to retrieve what data they could. Jack and Teri were brought to seperate rooms to identify the mystery woman. They each began looking through pictures of known female enemy operatives. During this George Mason recieved a call from his superior, Ryan Chappelle.

.

Mason: Sir, we're a little busy right now.

Chappelle: I need to know why you haven't transferred your data on the airport incident to Division yet.

Mason: We have some technical difficulties. Somehow we have a virus destroying out intel.

Chappelle: How could terrorists even have that kind of access to your system?

Mason: Very good question, we're working on it.

.

At the White House president Bartlett is informed of the computer virus by his chief of staff Leo.

.

Bartlett: Somehow the terrorists have gained access to our computer systems. The possibilities are terrifying.

Leo: All of our covert operatives' identities. Those agents could be targets within an hour. Fortunately we keep our nuclear launch cosed on floppy discs to prevent them from being hacked.

Bartlett: Could we do that, transfer this data to floppy discs?

Leo: Yes, but we run the risk of losing key data.

Bartlett: Unfortunately, we might have to cut our losses here.

.

President Bartlett called CTU and instructed Chloe OBrien to transfer the data from the airport to floppy discs. Whatever virus this was seemed to be targeting this data specifically, but if unchecked it could destroy all their firewalls. This might be the only way to prevent a total collapse.

.

11:20


	18. Chapter 18

11:24

.

At CTU George Mason ordered Chloe OBrien to put what she could on floppy discs. Then she was to destroy the computer virus, even if it meant destroying the intel. Chloe said she could destroy the virus first, But Mason said their orders came directly from president Bartlett. Chloe reluctantly obeyed. Meanwhile Nadia Yassir tries to help Teri Bauer. Teri has looked over their files of known female operatives. She remembers that this mystery woman was a caucasian woman. She had dark hair, but that could have been dyed, so Teri looked at pictures of blonde and red-haired women. So far nothing, perhaps this woman is a new player. At the White House vice-president Hellar is discussing the situation with his dughter Audrey.

.

Audrey: Do you believe the president made the right call with the computer virus?

Hellar: I think he had a difficult choice to make. Someone from the inside gave the terrorists access to their systems, it's the only thing I can think of it. Probably the same way Dubaku knew about Jack Bauer.

Audrey: Someone else trying to disrupt the treaty?

Hellar: Maybe. Maybe, something else. We thought at first that this was just about one fanatical loyalist oppossed to the treaty. It seems now that this did not begin and end with Dubaku.

.

At CTU Chloe completes transferring some of the data on to floppy discs. The rest is lost. Chloe feels she could have stopped the virus alltogether if she'd been allowed to do this first. Now, all she can do is stop the virus, before it spreads any further. This she does, the virus is destroyed, and most of their data on the incident at the airport is gone forever.

.

11:34


	19. Chapter 19

11:38

.

At CTU Chloe OBrien begins working on Dubaku's cellphone. Not suprisingly it's a burner phone, probably purchased within the last three days. It had become the preferred method of communication for terrorists, American operatives, street gangs. Essentially anyone doing illegal activities on a regular basis. The phone had been greatly damaged because it was close enough when Dubaku blew himself up, only through dumb luck was it not totally destroyed. Chloe knows getting anything off of it would be next to impossible, but it's the best lead they have. Director Mason is again on the phone with his superior, Ryan Chapelle.

.

Chapelle: How much of the data on this operation was lost?

Mason: Most of it. We're still trying to identify the mystery woman. It's possible the woman is new to espionage, or that someone ereased.

Chapelle: This is your fault George, your technician destroyed the data.

Mason: Two things. First, Chloe OBrien did that to keep our field agents from suddenly becoming targets for assasination. Second, we did this at the order of the president.

Chapelle: Bartlett wouldn't have ordered this if you hadn't slipped and let the terrorist hackers into your system.

Mason: We're still working on the source of that.

Chapelle: I have a few theories on that. One is your second in command, she is a muslim after all. She's only there for PR anyway.

Mason: She's here because she's a qualified and a patriot. Nadia's record includes going undercover with a terrorist cell, saved the president's life during that operation.

Chapelle: She could have been radicalized during that time. I will admit that she's been there three months, no incidents. Not until you brought in a mentally unstable ex-agent.

.

At the airport Tony finds an employee who remembers Mandy. He saw her use the keycard, along with a few others, in a restricted hanger. They grabbed some package and drove away. Tony and his team investigate the hanger, almost bare. They also notice something troubling, dead rats, six of them. Tony puts on a mask, gloves, and brings these rats back to CTU for further analysis. The foam on all of their mouths suggest they didn't just starve to death. Meanwhile Jack Bauer is allowed to see his wife again. Nadia leaves them for a few moments of privacy.

.

Teri: Thank you for saving me back there.

Jack: Anytime. I'll always be there for you Teri, even if you leave me. Are you, catching another flight?

Teri: The airport offerred us all first class tickets for a later flight of our choosing, and a modest cash settlement.

Jack: Trying to minimize bad publicity.

Teri: Yeah. I'm not sure I'll be using that ticket just yet.

Jack: Does that mean, you won't leave me?

Teri: I don't know. This doesn't change everything. We both had affairs.

Jack: I'm sorry.

Teri: I don't know if I blame you. Maybe if you wanted another woman, or I wanted another man, it meant we both wanted out of this marriage. I hope you and Audrey make it work.

Jack: I don't love her, I love you.

Teri: I love you too. But I don't know if it's enough. What you did today, I always kew you're a good soldier, I'm just not sure you were a good husband or father.

.

11:47


	20. Chapter 20

11:51

.

At CTU Chloe continues to trace messages from Dubaku's cellphone. The only calls made were to a single number. So far Chloe hadn't been able to find where the number was, perhaps the phone was simply too damaged by the blast. But it was also possible that it was serious blocking technology at play here. The Chloe tried to find any other numbers that this mystery number called. Hopefully this could lead to more success. Meanwhile Jack Bauer saw Tony Almeida, returned from field duty.

.

Jack: Any luck finding this mystery woman?

Tony: No. I heard about the computer virus, did they preserve any data?

Jack: Some.

Tony: How are you and Teri?

Jack: Not good. She thinks I'm a good soldier and a bad husband. Maybe she's right.

.

At the CTU lab dr Nicole Duncan learns something disturbing from the dead rats. She immediately informs director Mason that these rats died from exposure to nerve gas. Mason then calls president Bartlett to let him know, terrorists have their hands on nerve gas, and they might very well use this against Americans. Meanwhile Chloe finds a number that the mystery number called, it belongs to Erica Lance, press secretary to president Bartlett. Jack Bauer overhears this, but the data dissapears before Chloe can even tell director Mason. Jack knows Mason is ambitious, he won't take action without some kind of evidence. He might not even bring this to his superiors for fear of hurting his own career. There was clearly a coverup within the government, Jack couldn't even be sure Mason wasn't directly involved. If he wanted to bring Erica Lance to justice, he would have to do it himself.

.

12:00


	21. Chapter 21

The following takes place between 12pm and 1pm. Event occur in real time.

.

12:00

.

Jack Bauer knows this will have to be off the books, he can't give Erica Lance the chance to cover her tracks. He finds a secure spot and calls Audrey Raines. She is suprised to hear from Jack again. He wouldn't be calling her if it wasn't important.

.

Audrey: What is it Jack?

Jack: I need your help. I think we know how the terrorists knew about me, Erica Lance.

Audrey: President Bartlett's press secretary?

Jack: Dubaku was in contact with someone during the incident, someone with the power to block our tracing. Whoever it was called Erica Lance during the same two hours.

Audrey: That's pretty thin Jack. Do you have evidence?

Jack: The computer virus destroyed it, targeted this intel specifically. I need your help in finding evidence.

Audrey: Okay, Jack, I'll help you.

.

As they come up with a plan Chloe OBrien tells director Mason about Erica's possible involvement. He seems hesitant to make an accussation against a White House official without evidence, but promises to tell his own superiors. President Bartlett is briefed about the possibility of terrorists having nerve gas. The United States governemt had signed numerous treaties banning this weapon, along with other types of weapons. There were a number of defense contractors that specialized in neutralizing this weapon, among them Warner industries, any one of whom could potentially be involved in this conspiracy. At CTU Jack Bauer finished his conversation with Audrey Raines and hung up the phone. He only now noticed who was listening in, Teri.

.

Jack: How much did you hear?

Teri: Not much. But I know you were making plans with Audrey Raines, trying to be covert about it.

Jack: It's classified.

Teri: So much that you can't eve tell mr Mason?

Jack: Yes. Teri, I'm not sure you have any reason to believe me, but I do want to make my marriage with you.

Teri: I'm not sure I do. I'm also not going anywhere just yet. For now I'll just go home. Do, whatever it is you're doing, than come back.

Jack: I wish I could promise I'll be back by dinner, but I can't make that promise, not yet.

Teri: I'll see you, when and if you come home.

.

At the White House Erica gets a call on her cellphone and quietly excuses herself to take the call.

.

Erica: Bob, I'm kind of busy.

Bob: I know. CTU knows about your involvement.

Erica: How?

Bob: It doesn't matter. The evidence has been ereased. The only people who saw it were Chloe OBrien, and Jack Bauer. We can discredit ms OBrien, or convince her to play ball. Jack Bauer on the other hand is more stubborn, and he's on his way.

.

12:10

Erica: What should I do?

Bob: Jack Bauer has already been classified as mentally unstable, now he's going to the White House without authorization. Convince the president that auer's a threat, and Secret Service will take appropriate measures to protect him.


	22. Chapter 22

12:14

.

Erica Lance informs Secret Service agent Aron Pierce that Jack Bauer is on his way to the White House, possibly to harm the president. She also says that Audrey Raines, his former lover, might be helping Bauer ilegally. Pierce isn't certain Erica is telling the truth, but he does his duty and has his fellow agents check the security cameras. Audrey Raines is indeed sneaking into Erica's office. Audrey plants a miniature device into Erica's desk, then walks away. Audrey calls Jack and they make preperations to get him into the White House. Agent Pierce does his duty and prepares to arrest them both. At the ports of Baltimore Omar and his friends make final preperations to bring their nerve gas to Sangala. With this, the Bawa will pay in blood for their decades of oppression of the Askari people. Meanwhile Audrey helps Jack Bauer sneak into the south lawn of the White House. He no sooner enters than Aron Pierce and several other Secret Service agents surround these two, and force them to surrender. Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines are officially placed under arrest.

.

12:23


	23. Chapter 23

12:27

.

The lockdown of the White House has officially ended. Pierce ordered it when it seemed the president could potentially be in danger. President Bartlett goes over Jack Bauer's file with his chief of staff.

.

Barltett: I don't understand, why would Jack Bauer want to kill me?

Leo: I'm not sure he's thinking rationally at the moment. He might blame you somehow for his daughter's death.

Bartlett: He saved all those people at the airport.

Leo: I think he was mainly concerned with protecting his wife.

Barltett: And then he turns to his former mistress for help.

Leo: Audrey Raines made some bad personal decisions where Jack Bauer is concerned. Secret Service will question her as to why she put this device in Erica Lance's office, it is possible she was Jack Bauer's target, she is a public face of your administration.

.

Agent Pierce goes to see Audrey Raines, and interrogate her.

.

Pierce: What was the device you put in Erica Lance's office?

Audrey: It's a hacking device. Not an explosive, it just retrieves files she attempted to delete.

Pierce: Erica goes through random security checks, same as all top officials. If she were involved in some kind of conspiracy, we would've found it.

Audrey: Not is she had help, military grade equipment to block her calls and delete e-mails.

Pierce: You sound paranoid.

Audrey: That doesn't neccessarily mean I'm not right. Aron, I know you were just doing your duty in arresting me, but I am trying to protect our president, and my father. But please, help us to keep our country safe.

Pierce: I've always been defending my country. And I will continue to do that, whether that means arresting you, or helping you. What exactly do you want me to do?

.

12:34


	24. Chapter 24

12:38

.

Aron Pierce approached Erica Lance in her office and began asking her questions.

.

Pierce: Ms Lance, do you have any idea why Jack Bauer would target you?

Erica: From what I hear Jack Bauer isn't neccessariy rational at the moment. I'm a very public face of the Bartlett administration, I'm used to threats from insane people.

Pierce: That's probably it. By the way, that device Audrey Raines planted in your office, it retrieved some data from your personal computer.

Erica: What data?

Pierce: We don't know, they're still examining it, but protocol says we have to examine it.

Erica: Nothing illegal, just embarrassing things.

Pierce: I apologize, but we have to follow protocol.

Erica: It's fine, I understand.

.

Pierce left. As soon as he did, Erica reached into her drawer and quietly put a small gun into her pocket. She knew it was only a matter of time before they found the incriminating evidence. Erica had two choices, to flee before the evidence was found, or try to destroy it herself and attempt to cover her tracks. She decided to go for option B. Erica slowly crept towards the computer lab where they'd be analyzing the miniature device. When she got there Erica saw two lab technicians, made up an excuse for why she was here. And as soon as their backs were turned she took out her gun and fired. To Erica's suprise the gun was empty. Aron Pierce arrested Erica for treason.

.

Pierce: It's over, the president knows you just tried to murder two White house technicians. Tell us who else is involved, what the point is, and maybe you can avoid the death penalty.

Erica: The point is to give the nerve gas to Askari terrorists.

Pierce: Giving terrorists weapons of mass destruction? What the hell were you thinking.

Erica: Before they could use the nerve gas, all twenty cannisters, would be controlled remotely to release in their camp in Sangala. It would be the smoking gun to justify our military presence in the region, and through the world. Finally take the measures neccessary to stop the terrorist threat.

Pierce: That was never your decision to make. Where are the cannisters now?

Erica: The port of Baltimore. They're scheduled to leave within the hour.

Pierce: You better hope we can find it in time, or you will be executed for this.

.

12:48


	25. Chapter 25

12:52

.

With help from CTU Washington Secret Service is tracking the 20 cannisters of nerve gas. Erica has provided them with a way to track them, using Bob Warner's technology. Tony Almeida is getting ready to strike, and forcibly remove the cannisters from the terrorist's hands. Meanwhile, at the White House, Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines are brought to see president Bartlett.

.

Bartlett: Mr Bauer, Audrey, thank you for your help. But why didn't you go through legitimate channels.

Audrey: During the lockdown you were under protection, it was impossible to contact you.

Jack: Also, we weren't sure who we could trust, here or at CTU. But if you wish to have us arrested, we will take whatever punishmnt you see fit to give.

Bartlett: No. It seems clear to be that Erica Lance didn't act alone. We're still searching for Bob Warner, but he seems to be running for his life. You're right, there could be others within the White House and CTU. The actions that you two have taken suggest I can trust you, and I could use one of each until we straighten everything out.

.

At the port of Baltimore Tony and his team strike, but the terrorists, and the cannisters of nerve gas, are gone. According to Tony's tracker they should be here. Erica is brought to the closed circuit tv to identify. To her horror she sees that the trackers are here. This is the same technology that Bob Warner planned to use to remotely activate the cannisters. Omar and the others might not be able to leave the country and use this against their true enemies, but now they can still use the technology to kill American civilias.

.

1:00


	26. Chapter 26

The following takes place between 1pm and 2pm Events occur in real time.

.

1:00

.

Jack Bauer is interrogating Erica Lance. She seems to have given all the intel she knows.

.

Erica: Bob Warner set the whole thing up, funded the whole operation.

Jack: You still choses to be part of it.

Erica: To protect this country. The president is too weak. He pressured Sangala to give voting rights to terrorists, pressures Israel to give up land to Hamas. He needed a wake-up call.

Jack: Who the hell are you to decide which American lives should be sacrificed?

Erica: You make it sound like our goal was to kill Americans. I'm sorry.

Jack: I'm tired of your excuses.

.

Jack Bauer said goodbye to Audrey and returned to CTU. By this point George Mason was briefing everyone on the situation.

.

Mason: This individual, Omar, is in possession of 20 cannisters of nerve gas, and we have to assume he'll use them against this country. We know he was at the port of Baltimore less than one hour ago, work from that, and look through his known contacts who could potentially be in the United States.

.

Omar and his associates are in a van, hoping to avoid law enforcement. He recieves a call from his "ally" Kalil.

.

Omar: Can you help us release the nerve gas?

Kalil: Yes. Our mutual friends in Alqueda. They have an operative near your location, Navi Araz. He works as an auto mechanic, has the skills to undo whatever safeguards the Americans have put in place. I'll text you the address.

.

At CTU George Mason recieves a call from his superior Ryan Chapelle.

.

Mason: If this is about the nerve gas, we're working on it.

Chapelle: So are we. My technician, Milo Pressman, just picked up chatter from someone Division has been keeping an eye on.

Mason: Who?

Chapelle: Kalil. He was an arms dealer in Afghanistan, helped the Taliban stay in power in the 1990s. After the invasion he switched sides, gave our forces intel and was granted assylum in America. Since then he's been suspected of being involved in human trafficking, still has ties to Alqueda. He just made a call to Omar five minutes ago. We couldn't pick up enough chatter, but we have an approximate location of Kalil.

Mason: I'll tell Jack and Tony, we'll be ready to strike.

.

1:11


	27. Chapter 27

1:15

.

Omar and his team make it to Navi's garage.

.

Omar: Thank you for your help.

Navi: Let me be clear. I'm risking, my cover, a front business. All the precautions I've taken, my own wife and son have no idea what I do. All of that is at risk because my superiors believe this will help our cause. It had better be worth it.

Omar: It will be. ith your help we can release 20 cannisters of nerve gas against the Americans.

Navi: Okay, let's get started.

.

Menawhile Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida prepare to storm Kalil's penthouse. Tony briefs the teams, they are not allowed to use lethal force, only tranquilizer darts. Kalil is too valuable a source of intel to kill just yet, they are also unclear as to whether his bodyguards know of Kalil's illegal activities. The operation commences s well as can be expected. Six bodyguards knocked unconsciouss, no CTU personnel or civilians are seriously hurt. Kalil surrenders without a fight. The sinister smile on his face suggests he has something else up his sleeve. Chloe informs Jack that there is someone else in the bedroom. Jack bursts through the door, expecting another bodyguard, but it's only a young girl, Jack estimates she couldn't be more than 14, younger than Kimberly. She is scared, God only knows what Kalil did to her. Jack had no love for this bastard before this. Now, it's taking all of his willower not to simply kill him right there.

.

1:23


	28. Chapter 28

1:27

.

CTU gave Jack Bauer what they had on Kalil, and the girl. The girl, Katerina, had been reported missing from Bulgaria more than a year ago. It was suspected that Katerina had been abducted by sex-traffickers, she was 12 at the time. Jack and Tony decided to work as a team to interrogate Kalil.

.

Jack: You're a piece of crap, you know that.

Kalil: Spare me your moral judgements?

Jack: You're worse than a terrorist you don't even have a cause. Just selling out to the highest bidder and hurting innocent young girls like her.

Kalil: You wouldn't call her innocent if you knew what she did with me.

.

Jack attacked Kalil, put his hand around the bastard's throat. It took 3 CTU agents to tear Jack away. Tony told Jack to wait outside. Tony wasn't really sure if Jack was in control, if that had been an act to scare Kalil. He wondered if Jack even knew, at any rate, it did startle Kalil.

.

Kalil: Your friend is an animal.

Tony; He's been through a lot. Lost his daughter last year, who wasn't that much older that Katarina. He's mentally unfit for duty, but we're short-handed today. I'm more rational than Jack. You're either going to tell us everything you know, or I'm going to let Jack tear you to pieces, no witnesses. Unless you cooperate, I'll make the judgement call that it would be more productive, to let that agent release his aggression.

Kalil: Here are my terms. Full immunity from prosecution, five million dollars, and the girl comes with me when I leave the country.

Tony: I think the president can be persuaded to give you immunity, maybe even compensate you for your losses for not living up to your contract with Omar. But the girl stays safe from you.

Kalil: No deal.

Tony: You're a businessman, learn to negotiate.

Kalil: I am. I know how to settle, for whatever the other one is willing to give up. And your president will let me have all of these things to protect his people. If I'm wrong, I risk the death penalty, but many more Americans will die before my execution.

.

At the White House president Bartlett is discussing the situation with vice-president Hellar.

.

Hellar: If these terrorists use a WMD on U.S. soil, we'll need to retaliate.

Bartlett: Against whom?

Hellar: There are a number of terrorist camps operating in Sangala, Chechnya, the Palestinian territories.

Bartlett: We don't know if any of those groups are connected to this?

Hellar: We do know they're not innocent.

Bartlett: I'll look over the files on these camps.

.

As they discussed certain options the president was informed that Erica Lance was dead. She committed suicide while in custody.

.

1:36


	29. Chapter 29

1:40

.

President Bartlett is briefed on Erica Lance's suicide. She evidently smashed a coffee mug and used the shards to slit her own wrists. Secret Service had been standing outside, waiting for the police to officially take her into custody. Bartlett believed it was a suicide, Erica would rather die than go to prison, being taken out of the White House in handcuffs. Still, Aron Pierce was checking the security cameras, just in case. Meanwhile Tony Almeida is on the phone with George Mason.

.

Mason: Chapelle says the documents are being arranged for his immunity and the rest.

Tony: What about the girl?

Mason: The courts won't enforce that, so pretend that the president signed off on it.

Tony: Understood.

.

Tony went to tell Jack Bauer the news.

.

Tony: President Bartlett agreed to Kalil's demands?

Jack: What about Katerina?

Tony: Yeah. The courts won't enforce this so just pretend to go along with it.

Jack: Should I act angry, because that isn't very hard right now.

Tony: We'll rescue her later, before they leave the country.

Jack: He could escape with her before we can stop them.

Tony: I know it's a risk, but the president authorized it.

.

Jack went to Kalil and threatened to kill him if he hurt Katerina. But when CTU again forced Jack to leave the room, he believed it was all an act. Most likely the dead daughter story was just part of the act. But Kalil knew the Americans were serious about executing him if he didn't live up to his end of the bargain. As soon as the papers were signed, he spilled everything he knew. CTU soon knew about Navi Araz and their front business. At the moment Navi was almost complete his mission, ready to use this on thousands of innocent civilians.

.

1:48


	30. Chapter 30

1:52

.

Jack Bauer continued questioning Kalil. Jack didn't understand why Bob Warner would pay Kalil to help kill Americans. Kalil claimed this part was being funded by general Juma, who promised blood diamonds in exchange for his help before. Kalil had worked with Juma before. Juma had a highly developed sense of order, he paid his bills on time. Meanwhile vice-president Hellar talked with his daughter Audrey.

.

Hellar: With Bauer in the field president Bartlett needs someone he can trust at CTU, I'd like you to go over there, keep an eye on things.

Audrey: Okay, I'll go.

Hellar: There's one more thing. The security tape shows Erica smash the coffee cup, then it goes blank for a few minutes.

Audrey: You think she was murdered?

Hellar: Can't rule it out. And she tried to murder two technicians herself, any mole at CTU is likely to be just as desperate. Be careful. I love you Audrey.

Audrey: I love you too dad.

.

Navi Araz finishes on the nerve gas cannisters. But they'll still need the codes to activate them. Soon enough Kalil calls with the intel, just as he promised.

.

Kalil: I have the codes, but you need to leave the garage now.

Navi: Why?

Kalil: My informants tell me that CTU knows your agenda, they're on their way now.

Navi: How could they know?

Kalil: Maybe CTU already knows about you Navi, maybe Omar slipped up. The point is they're coming now. Meet at the usual rendevous point, I'm sendng over one of my men with the codes.

Navi: Why not tell me now?

Kalil: You'll get the codes when Juma gives me the money. I'm texting a picture of my man, he's a mercenary named Frank Flynn.

.

Kalil sends Navi a picture of Jack Bauer. Navi and his team leave shortly before CTU arrives. They hadn't trusted Kalil before this, given his past. But now he's proven himself reliable. Jack doesn't neccessarily like this move. He understood it was a calculated risk, that they didn't know if Omar and Navi had all the cannisters on them. This might be their best chance to get all 20 cannisters. Jack knew that Kalil had done his end of the bargain, but was no longer very useful. Seeing Katarina so scared, justifiably so, Jack took out his gun and shot Kalil in the head, killing him instantly.

.

2:00


	31. Chapter 31

The following takes place between 2pm and 3pm. Events occur in real time.

.

2:00

.

Tony and other CTU agents aim their guns at Jack Bauer. Jack was a friend, normally a good soldier, but he had just murdered a cooperating witness in front of them. Maybe he was losing his mind. Jack calmly puts his hands up and tries to explain his actions.

.

Jack: If we had let him go, how long before he hurt more people, before he got back into business with the terrorists?

Tony: I don't know, but today he was cooperating.

Jack: Chances are he would have cooperated with us again, after working with more terrorists.

Tony: You're under arrest Jack.

Jack: When this is over I'll surrender myself. But right now Omar and Navi are expecting me. If I don't show up, we lose our best chance to stop the nerve gas.

Tony: How do I know you won't lose it again.

Jack: Tony I killed Kalil because he was hurting innocent people. Do you really think I'd put more civilians in danger?

Tony: At this point Jack, I don't know. But you're right about one thing, this is likely our best chance to stop these terrorists. Let's go.

.

At CTU George Mason informs Nadia Yassir of the situation.

.

Mason: Jack Bauer just murdered Kalil at the penthouse.

Nadia: Why would he murder a witness?

Mason: Because Kalil was a horrible person who had it coming, and because Jack Bauer is losing his mind.

Nadia: Has Jack been placed under arrest?

Mason: Not yet. Unfortunately the terrorists are still expecting someone who looks exactly like Jack to show up for the meeting. I don't know if Bauer can hold it together for this operation, but it might be the only chance we have to stop 20 9/11 style attacks. God help us all if we're wrong.

.

President Bartlett is informed of the current situation, he has the same doubts as everyone else, but also realizes he's short on options. As Tony Almeida gives Jack final preperations for the operation he also gives him some advice.

.

Tony: If anything ever happenned to Michelle, God only knows what I'd do. But you still have Teri, do you really want her to have to visit you in prison?

Jack: I did what I had to do for that girl. If I have to go to prison, I can live with myself better than if I'd let that bastard go.

Tony: And if others die because of this? How will you live with yourself?

Jack: You might be right. Hopefully I won't have to find out.

.

2:08


	32. Chapter 32

2:12

.

Audrey Raines arrives at CTU and goes to see George Mason.

.

Audrey: Is it true? Did Jack Bauer really murder a cooperating witness?

Mason: Bad news really travels fast. Yes he did. And I would love to have him arrested but we need him to infiltrate the terrorist group.

Audrey: Do you plan to arrest Jack when this is over?

Mason: Ofcourse. God willing we'll have the nerve gas in our custody within the hour, then it will be over.

.

At the White House president Bartlett is nervously waiting for news of the operation. He's going over the file on Navi Araz. The FBI was questioning his wife and teenage son, no indication they knew anything about Navi's involvement, but until today there was no indication that Navi was an Alqueda terrorist. The three of them were naturalized citizens from Turkey, a country not known for being sympathetic to the terrorists. Hopefully, with Navi exposed, this could lead to other terrorist cells being exposed. But it might be too late to stop this attack. Leo comes in with news of Erica's death.

.

Bartlett: Anything new?

Leo: All we know for certain is Erica smashed the mug just before the cameras went dark. She could have then slashed her own wrists, or she could have been trying to defend herself against someone else.

Bartlett: Someone who she feared had come there to kill her. I supposse Erica could have killed herself, and the timing would be a coincidence, but the realist in me tends to doubt it.

.

Jack Bauer arrives at the rendevous point. He sees Omar and Navi, recognizes their pictures. Tony Almeida is out of sight but nearby, just waiting for confirmation that the nerve gas is here.

.

Navi: Thank you for helping us.

Jack: I'm not here to help, I'm here to get payed.

Omar: That's between you and Kalil. Do you have the codes?

Jack: Yeah, where are the cannisters?

Omar: We only have one right now.

Jack: I don't understand.

Navi: We're about to use one as a test. Tell us the codes.

Jack: The codes are individual. I need to see the cannister beforehand to verify the code.

.

Omar knew he had to trust this mercenary a little, so he showed him the cannister. Jack pretended to call Kalil to get the codes, but in truth he was calling George Mason. Mason probably already knew from Tony, there was only one cannister of nerve gas, and if Tony moved in to stop them, they could lose their best chance of stopping the other 19.

.

2:20


	33. Chapter 33

2:24

.

President Bartlett is informed of the situation. He knows that CTU needs an answer, and quick. Vice-president Hellar and secretary of state Vinick give him their best counsel.

.

Hellar: This isn't a good situation, but we have to consider the best bad option.

Vinnick: You mean let them murder Americans?

Hellar: Bauer could sell his cover to the terrorists, and they'd lead us to the remaining nerve gas.

Vinnick: That assumes that Omar and Navi don't release them one at a time, they could bring Bauer to one at a time.

Hellar: Once Bauer establishes his credibility they will want all the codes. Mr president, I know this isn't easy.

Vinnick: It is illegal and we have no right to do it.

Hellar: We knew there could be collateral damage if we made this alliance with Sangala.

Vinnick: We also agreed to do whatever we had to do to stop future attacks.

Hellar; And that's what we'll do. We'll either have to live with one 9/11, or nineteen.

.

As Bartlett contemplated his decision teenage Jennifer completes her shift at "pizza time" at the local mall food court. Her boyfriend Mark is here to celebrate the two of them having the rest of this weekend off. They plan to get some burgers, while deciding what movie to see later. The two of them see a child's birthday party as their chaperone hands the children balloons, and a middle-aged couple drag their son to buy shoes for their son. All of these people are merely going about their business because none of them know that terrorists they've never met have chosen this mall as their target, or that their president is deciding whether their lives are less important than others. Tony Almeida follows them from a distance, and hopes that president Bartlett makes the right choice. Finally he gets a call from George Mason.

.

Tony: What's his choice?

Mason: He says we need to stop as many cannisters as possible. Jack is to give them the real code for this cannister. It's 837, I'm sorry. I don't like the situation anymore than you do.

.

2:32


	34. Chapter 34

2:36

.

Jack Bauer arrived at the mall with Omar and Navi. Jack saw the teenage couple laughing, the children's party with their chaperone asking a mall employee if they can get a balloon from the party off the ceilng. They make their way to the security room with fake badges that Navi brought. Jack is very curious as to how Navi's cell was able to get these, hopefully CTU can investigate this later. He is aware that the president has authorized him to give the terrorists the real codes so they can release the nerve gas and he can sell his cover. As it is Omar and Navi are suspicious as to why he needs to see all the cannisters for himself. The three of them make their way to the mall's ventilation system and prepare. George Mason is listening in and directs Jack on what to say.

.

Navi: Okay, what's the code to this cannister?

Mason: Jack, it's 837.

Jack: Three digits. 621.

Mason: Jack, give them the real codes.

Omar: Why isn't this working?

Jack: I don't know. That's the code Kalil gave me.

.

Navi puched Jack out. He didn't kill Jack, because a gunshot would hae alerted security, and they still hoped to release the nerve gas here. Meanwhile Mason called his superior Ryan Chapelle, informed him of the recent development and their mutual problem. Meanwhile Navi learned from his own group that the code for all 20 cannisters was 837. They entered this code and it was indeed activated. Jack came to just as it began releasing the gas. He quickly grabbed Navi's gun, shot him in the chest, and stole his gas mask. Omar fled with his mask on. Navi lived long enough to experience the pain of this nerve gas. Jack deactivated the cannister and shut down the ventilation, but clearly of the nerve gas had gotten into the air. Jack pulled the fire alarm, hoping people could flee. Tony was already searching for Omar, but it was likely that they couldn't salvage this operation. As Jack saw the mall, a number of people had fallen. Most were fleeing, but a few would never make it out alive. Jack saw one of the children from the party on the ground. He was again reminded of Kimberly and ran towards her and gave her his gas mask. Jack carried her outside and handed her off to the emergency personnel who had already arrived. Jack prayed they could save this innocent child, who couldn't be more than nine. They quickly revived her. Jack was relieved, even proud of himself for not giving these bastards the real code. He was also worried that he might have screwed up their chance to stop 19 much worse attacks.

.

2:48


	35. Chapter 35

2:52

.

At the White House president Bartlett is informed of the situation at the mall. Some of the nerve gas was released, at least six civilians are dead. The president cannot understand why agent Almeida didn't move in earlier, he gave very specific orders for them to stop the terrorists, not let them release the nerve gas. Vice president Hellar calls his daughter Audrey to warn her.

.

Hellar: Audrey, is this line secure?

Audrey: Yes, what's wrong?

Hellar: Did director Mason tell agent Almeida not to interfere, and for Jack Bauer to give them the real codes?

Audrey: Yes, he said these were the president's orders.

Hellar: I was in the room. I advised president Bartlett to do that, but her refused.

Audrey: So George Mason acted on his own?

Hellar; Maybe. But we can't rule out the possibility that someone from Division, or even the White House forged Bartlett's orders. Be very careful Audrey:

Audrey: I will.

.

As Audrey hung up she noticed Nadia Yassir get a phone call. Nadia then quietly left the building. Odd time to walk away from work, Audrey couldn't help but be a little suspicious. Omar meanwhile arrived at the safehouse, but his team was gone, where would they go? Omar then got a call, from his superior, general Juma.

.

Juma: You have failed. The Americans are on to you.

Omar: No, I escaped.

Juma: They followed you, you cannot allow yourself to be taken alive.

Omar: I understand general.

.

Omar then shot himelf in the head. Tony arrived too late. Their only lead to finding the remaining 19 cannisters of nerve gas is gone.

.

3:00


	36. Chapter 36

The following takes place between 3pm and 4pm. Events occur in real time.

.

Yemi, Omar's former second-in-command, arrives with what's left of his team at general Juma's safehouse. Juma is not happy to see him.

.

Juma: I risked coming to America, a country where I am on a high value target list, to get this weapon. And you, used it to kill a handful of Americans.

Yemi: Omar felt it was important to punish them for their betrayel.

Juma: You and your team brought the Americans into this.

Yemi: It was the only way to get the nerve gas from Bob Warner. I was just following orders from Omar.

Juma: You answer to me, not him. I need you to do a task for me. Bob Warner and his will be dealt with soon enough.

.

Bob Warner flees from his office building, trying to get in touch with his ally Michaels. A number of his allies have been killed already. Michaels answered.

.

Michaels: Yes Bob?

Bob: Go dark. Someone's been picking us off lately. Carson barely had time to warn me before he was killed.

Michaels: Is it Juma's forces or...

.

Michaels never finished that sentance. Bob Warner heard the muffled sound of a gunshot. Whoever this was, they weren't leaving anything to chance. At the White House president Bartlett is speaking with president Deby. Their children, Charles and Zoey have been enjoying some of the perks of the White House like the swimming pool. Bartlett knows that Charlie is a good man, his father believes he will one day be the finest pediatrician in Sangala. But as a father Bartlett is always nervous about his daughter dating. In less than an hour president Deby and his son have to leave and return to Sangala. At their safehouse Yemi finishes his recorded statement, taking responsibility for the attack at the mall, claiming that he and Omar acted alone. Then Juma, from behind the camera, shoots Yemi in the head. He then begins making a phone call. As Jack Bauer drives back to CTU he gets a suprising call.

.

Jack: This is Bauer.

Bob: Mr Bauer, this is Bob Warner.

Jack: Mr Warner, I suggest you turn yourself in.

Bob: Someone is trying to kill me.

Jack: We can protect you.

Bob: I can't be sure who else is involved, they will kill me to keep me quiet, I need your help.

Jack: How do you know I won't kill you?

Bob: We vetted you Jack. We thought that with your anger, we could exploit you, you definitely have skills we wanted. But the more we looked at you the more obvious it became that you would never be involved in this. You're too loyal.

Jack: But you would. People are dead because of you. So again I ask, how do you know I won't kill you myself?

Bob: Because you want to know who else is involved, the person at the top.

Jack: I thought it was your conspiracy.

Bob: I'm just the money man Jack. Someone, very high up in the government, is involved. You want to know who, you'll need to keep me safe.

Jack: Fine, where do we meet.

.

3:09


	37. Chapter 37

3:13

.

Audrey Raines tells Jack Bauer what she knows about Bob Warner. Warner owned a defense company, had a number of political connections in both parties. He also had two daughters, Kate and Marie. Both chilren were questioned, neither seemed to know what their father was doing or where he was at the moment. Audrey had some theories as to who else might be involved. President Bartlett was a liberal democrat who had brought a number of hawkish republicans on to his cabinet, secretary of state Arnold Vinnick, secretary of the treasury Charle Logan, even vice-president Hellar. Audrey largely suspected Charles Logan, but hopefully Bob Warner could prove it one way or another. Audrey had been suprised at Erica Lance's involvement, she had also seemed like a liberal democrat. As Audrey finished her call with Jack George Mason rushed out of his office and ran to Chloe OBrien. She heard the conversation.

.

Mason: Chloe, Nadia Yassir was just mugged outside, her keycard was stolen. You need to change her access codes immediately.

Chloe: On it.

.

Chloe changed Nadia's codes and verified when her card was last used. It was used 15 minutes earlier when Nadia exited. At the White House secret service agent Renee Walker came to see vice-president Hellar, she brought a ringing cellphone.

.

Renee: Where is the president?

Hellar: Still meeting with president Deby.

Renee: This is Erica Lance's cellphone, it's been ringing for ten minutes. We're getting ready to trace the number.

Hellar: I can take this call. Hello?

Juma: Is this president Bartlett?

Hellar: I'm vice-president James Hellar. Who is this.

.

Juma answered by showing Yemi's confession and execution.

.

Juma: Yemi and Omar acted without my knowledge or consent. I have the remaining 19 cannisters and I do not wish to use them to kill Americans.

Hellar: Turn them over to us, we'll dispose of them. And unless we find evidence you authoized the attack at the mall, we'll assume you're innocent.

Juma: That is acceptable. Provided you give us assistance.

Hellar: Please explain yourself.

Juma: You are not my enemy mr vice-president. Deby is. I want access to his motorcade, security profiles. My people will take care of te rest.

Hellar: You want to assasinate president Deby?

Juma: Correct. I know your people are trying to track my location so I'll hang up. I'll call you back in thirty minutes for an answer.

.

Juma hung up, secret service was unable to get a fix on this mystery individual's location. Vice-president Hellar and Renee Walker looked at each other. President Bartlett would never agree to this. Hellar could get the access, but he'd be committing treason. It could save American lives, at the possible cost of a crucial alliance. Either way Hellar and Walker would have to agree on this. As Bob Warner drove to his meeting with Jack he made another call, to his daughter Kate's house.

.

Kate; Dad, what's going on?

Bob: Are the cops there?

Kate: No, they just questioned me and sent me home.

Bob: You always were a lousy liar Kate. I don't expect you to understand why I did what I did. Just know that I love you. Tell Marie, Reza, and their children, I love all of you.

Kate: Please Dad, just turn yourself in.

Bob: I can't do that Kate. The people I got into bed with will either kill me, or hurt my family to shut me up. I only have one chance to survive, and it's a longshot. I have to go, goodbye Kate.

.

3:21


	38. Chapter 38

3:25

.

George Mason brings a beat-up Nadia Yassir into CTU for medical treatment.

.

Mason: What happenned to you?

Nadia: My brother, Samir.

Mason: He's a recovering addict right?

Nadia: Turns out he's still using. He calle me, asking for money. Instead I gave him the number of a good rehab center, promised to pay for the whole thing. Samir and his female accomlice responded by beating me up and stealing my wallet, including my keycard.

Mason: We'll get you a new card, the old one is now obsolete. If he was working with someone, the card is now useless to them. I'm sorry Nadia, they won't forgive him for that.

Nadia: I know George, my brother might already be dead.

.

Jack Bauer arrived at an abandoned apartment building. According to Chloe the city condemned this place, Bob Warner bought it covertly. He said he was going to tear it down but it seemed he wanted a place to hide when it got bad. Sure enough Bob was here, ready to negotiate.

.

Bob: Thank you for meeting me Jack.

Jack: You promised me intel. Who in the government is involved?

Bob: I know what you did to Kalil. How long will I be alive once I talk?

Jack: I'm beinning to think you are the mastermind behind this. Start talking or I kill you now.

Bob: That's not how this works. You're going to help me out of the country. After I'm safely away, I'll call you again.

Jack: I think you're bluffing. It's always possible that killing you ends the conspiracy.

Bob: I admit, I'm taking a risk. But if I can't get out of the country, I'm a dead man anyway.

.

Meanwhile vice-president Hellar is discussing the situation with Renee Walker.

.

Hellar: If we do this, it could prevent 19 large scale terrorist attacks against this country. Ofcourse if it is ever revealed, we'd lose Sangala as an ally. In the long run that could be a worse loss in the war on terror.

Walker: If the situation were reversed, what would Deby do in Sangala?

Hellar: I don't know. No leader knows this until they're actually faced with the situation. For better or worse the choice is ours, but we have to decide quickly.

Walker: It's your decision sir.

Hellar: You'd be an accomplice, I want your advice on this.

Walker: For better or worse, I believe American our priority has to be American lives. But as I said, it's your choice.

.

Jack Bauer and Bob Warner begin leaving this condemned apartment building. Jack isn't sure he can trust thi traitor, but sees little choice in keeping him alive. Then shots ring out, a sniper is shooting through the window. Jack knows one thing for certain, somebody is trying to kill him.

.

3:33


	39. Chapter 39

3:37

.

Jack Bauer and Bob Warner try to avoid the sniper's bullets. From CTU Chloe OBrien provides what help she can, telling Jack that there are three others in the building, plus the sniper. Jack and Bob make a plan to take out the three shooters in the building, then go out another exit to avoid the sniper. While George Mason is distracted like this Audrey siezes the opportunity to check Mason's computer. There is indeed a message, allegedly from the White House, to let the terrorists release the nerve gas at the mall. Mason was telling the truth, apparently. Or he could have forged this. Ryan Chapelle could have forged this and lied about not recieving the message himself. Or, and this thought terrified Audrey Raines, that someone from the White House sent the message. Meanwhile, Jack Bauer and Bob Warner are able to take out the three shooters in the building. Neither recognizes any of these three dead men, it's unlikely that they'll have identification on them. So Jack improvises. He cuts off the finger of one of these men, hoping they can be identified this way. Meanwhile Renee Walker provides vice-president Hellar with the security plans for president Deby's motorcade. General Juma calls back, expecting an answer. Hellar gives him the details he ca use to assasinate the president of Sangala.

.

3:48


	40. Chapter 40

3:52

.

Bob Warner and Jack Bauer prepare to exit. They've improvised an explosive device at a window on the other side. This should confuse the sniper there and allow these two to escape. As soon as the explosive device goes off the sniper indeed fires on them, as Jack and Bob leave te other entrance. But as they leave another sniper, Ira Gaines, fires on Bob, shooting him in the chest. As he is on the ground Jack takes cover, fires on this sniper. Bob removes a keycard from his pocket.

.

Bob: Jack, I'm not going to make it. Stopping these people, migh be my children, and my grandchildren's only chance to survive. Take this card to 123 Dunlop plaza. You'll e able to access the intel there, it'll tell you everything you need, about who else is involved.

.

Bob got up and had just enough time to throw the card to Jack before Gaines shot him in the head. Jack grabbed the card and fired on Gaines as he ran to his car and got away. Meanwhile at the White House president Bartlett and president Deby are saying goodbye. Zoey and Charlie are also saying goodbye. Zoey asks her father if she can ride in the motorcade, have a little more time with Charlie. The president agrees. Noone in this group knows that Juma and his terrorists have targeted them for death, or that the vice-president has sold them out. Nadia's brother Samir and his girlfriend meet with their mysterious employer. This man knows that CTU woul have changed Nadia's keycard by now, this card is basically worthless. Fortunately, his allies have their own way in, but suspicion would now fall on this muslim woman, leaving their own operative free to do their work. Ofcourse, there could be no witnesses, noone to confirm that Nadia Yassir was indeed assaulted. Before Samir or the woman could react this man shot them both in the head.

.

4:00


	41. Chapter 41

The following takes place between 4pm and 5pm. Events occur in real time.

.

4:00

.

As Jack Bauer travels to Dunlop Plaza he calls Audrey Raines.

.

Jack: Bob Warner is dead, he never told me who else was involved.

Audrey: Another dead end.

Jack: Not neccessarily. He gave me a keycard, he said it could unlock data at Dunlop Plaza. Send Chloe over there with me, I need her help.

Audrey: That could be difficult. Mason considers you to be a loose cannon as it is. He won't like sending his best computer technician to help you.

Jack: Please Audrey, we need this.

Audrey: I'll do what I can.

.

With Bauer having escaped his rifle Ira Gaines calls his ally Mandy.

.

Gaines: Bob Warner is dead, but Jack Bauer escaped.

Mandy: We're still searching Warner's office. Haven't found any files yet.

Gaines: Bauer may be heading there. If you find files, be careful not to look too closely. No need to have our superiors thinking we know too much.

.

Juma has been given the intel to ambush president Deby's motorcade. His lieutenant Dubaku is making final preperations. They both know that Dubaku and most of his team likely won't survive, but they believe it will be worth the sacrifice. Juma retains his 19 cannisters or nerve gas, ready to use them is Hellar betrays them. Meanwhile president Deby enters his limosine with his son Charles. Zoey Bartlett goes in with them, wanting to spend a few more moments with her beloved. President Bartlett insists that secret service agent Aron Pierce accompany Zoey. With that, they leave for the airfield.

.

4:08


	42. Chapter 42

4:12

.

Jack Bauer met Chloe OBrien near Dunlop Plaza. By this point infared surveilance revealed there were six figures in the building. Bob Warner said none of his fellow conspirators knew of this place, but he could have been wrong. It was possible that these individuals were janitors, but it seemed unlikely they'd all be on the same floor. And city records said there was no scheduled construction on this floor. Jack Bauer and Chloe would have to be covert to retrieve anything useful. At CTU George Mason is once again getting grief from Ryan Chapelle.

.

Chapelle: So you just let your best computer technician meet Jack Bauer in an unsecure location?

Mason: Chloe was ordered by the vice-president's chief of staff.

Chapelle: Audrey Raines has no authority at CTU. This makes me wonder if your house is really in order.

Mason: Are you saying that I'm fired?

Chapelle: I don't have anyone to replace you in the middle of a crises. After this is over however, we'll see.

.

Mason knew Chapelle was planning to throw him to the wolves if anything else went wrong. All he could really do at this point was his best to prevent any more attacks by these terrorists. At the White House agent Walker tells vice-president Hellar about the new development.

.

Walker: I just learned that Zoey Allen is in the same limosine as president Deby.

Hellar: My god.

Walker: There's also a Secret Service agent, Aron Pierce, accompanying ms Bartlett. What should we do?

Hellar: Nothing. If we warn them, we'll be admitting to setting them up.

Walker: But, two Americans are in the car.

Hellar: And when the news is revealed, this will take suspicion off of our side. Perhaps it will even awaken president Bartlett about what needs to be done to stop these terrorists. I don't like it either, but we are talking two American lives, against potentially millions in the long run.

.

Meanwhile Jack Bauer sneaks into the plaza with Chloe. Six unknowns are also in Dunlop Plaza, on the same floor as the intel. They plan to sneak up on these others but are soon ambushed. Jack and Chloe barely escape this shootout. Either the six individuals moved faster than the satellites could keep up with, or someone gave Jack and Chloe false intel, and set them up to die.

.

4:21


	43. Chapter 43

4:25

.

Jack protects Chloe from their position. She is able to hack into the security cameras, someone else is already in this system. Chloe disables these cameras, at least this way these six terrorists won't know where they are. Meanwhile president Deby's motorcade is nearing Dubaku's ambush. General Juma eagerly watches news coverage. Dubaku's sniper croaches in his position, armed with a rocket launcher. As the motorcade approaches the sniper takes aim. One of Deby's other drivers sees this. Acting quickly he swerves to place himself in front of his president. The sniper fires and hits this limo killing the driver who has now sacrificed his life for his president. American Secret Service agent Pierce and numerous Sangalan presidential guards act quickly. The sniper is killed before he can reload. Dubaku and his men make their way to the limo. They move quickly, and ruthlessly. They know they will not survive, but they can take their oppressor down with them. Charlie uses himself as a human shield to protect her from any bullets that make it through these windows. President Deby stays still, away from them. If the terrorists make it through the security, he knows he'll be their target. They might leave once he is dead, but can't rule out his son, or Zoey, being killed in the crossfire. Three more presidential guards are killed, but their sacrifice is not in vain. Dubaku and his men are all killed, the president is saved.

.

4:36


	44. Chapter 44

4:40

.

President Bartlett is informed of the attempt on Deby's life. Secret Service advises him to head to the bunker for his own safety, but he refuses to go until his daughter is brought back safely. He's told that Zoey is vomiting, she's visibly shaken from this trauma, but otherwise she's okay. Meanwhile Jack tries to eliminate the last of the assasins trying to kill him and Chloe. He takes out Mandy's team, but leaves her alive. Before Jack can capture Mandy she tosses a grenade into the main computer, where Bob Warner said the intel was located. It's possible that the intel is lost forever, but maybe Chloe can retrieve something. Mandy is the only survivor from her team, hopefully she's willing to talk.

.

Jack: I hope you're willing to talk. If not, I might just use you as bait to lure out your friends.

Mandy: Even if I talked, they'd never let me testify.

Jack: Who are they?

Mandy: People very high up in the government. They didn't expect you to survive, since you have, they'll find another way to eliminate you.

Jack: I can handle myself.

Mandy: You don't believe me. Call your superiors, tell them you have the computers with the intel, your friend is jut cracking the syste now. Chances are, they'll be a drone strike on this building inside of ten minutes.

Jack: That's impossible. Only the president could order a drone strike, and he can't do it on American soil.

Mandy: Try it. I dare you. You want to live, we need to leave right now, otherwise just shoot me in the head now.

.

Jack didn't like to admit it, but a part of him believed Mandy might be telling the truth. He called George Mason, silently oted they were on the 27th floor.

.

Mason: Jack, do you have the intel yet?

Jack: Almost. The assasins are all dead except one, hopefully she'll talk soon. Chloe's trying to hack the computers now, but we might need help.

Mason: I'll send over a couple of technicians now. Good work Jack. You're at Dunlop Plaza right?

Jack: Yes, we're on the 36th floor.

Mason: Okay, they'll be right over.

.

Jack grabbed Mandy and they went down the stairs with Chloe. Jack hoped Mandy was just lying, but he'd soon find out.

.

4:48


	45. Chapter 45

4:52

.

Jack Bauer, Chloe OBrien, and the mysterious assasin known as "Mandy" quietly waited on the ground floor. If Mandy was telling the truth, a drone strike would hit the 36th floor soon, the conspirators would think the three of them were dead, at least temporarily. Chloe had hacked into local traffic cameras to get a better view. Sure enough, a missle came streaking towards Dunlop Plaza. This was not an American military missle, but one launched from a missle launcher. It was the mercenary Ira Gaines who fired it. Although he was fond of Mandy, he had to protect himself. Jack realized this could simply be a criminal protecting his own ass, but this missle hit the 36th floor, exactly where Jack lied and said his team was. Meanwhile general Juma sees from news reports that president Deby is alive and well, being taken back to the White House for his own safety. He calls his mystery man, the one who killed Nadia's brother Samir, and tells him the operation is on. He then makes a final call to vice-president Hellar.

.

Juma: You betrayed me.

Hellar: I gave your team all the intel I could. It's not my fault they couldn't accomplish your objective. We can work something out.

Juma: I don't negotiate with my enemies, I eliminate them. If the Bawa will not lose their president then, their newest ally, the United States of America, will lose some of its citizens. Consider this our final conversation.

.

5:00


	46. Chapter 46

The following takes place between 5pm and 6pm. Events occur in real time.

.

5:00

.

Vice-president Hellar had been threatened by general Juma, more attacks were imminent. He saw little point in informing the president of this. Bartlett was already doing everything he could to stop these attacks, admitting his indescretion now would just damage a crucial alliance. Meanwhile president Bartlett greets his daughter Zoey as she is returned to the White House following the attack. Zoey is visibly shaken by the attack, but otherwise she seems unhurt. Charlie is comforting her, he is also a bit shaken by this. Presidents Bartlett and Deby talk briefly.

.

Deby: Four of my soldiers gave their lives to save me. We cannot let their sacrifice be in vain.

Bartlett: I agree. Earlier today we officially agreed to do what we had to do to stop these terrorists. We have a lot of work ahead of us on this.

Deby: Indeed we do my friend.

.

At CTU George Mason is informing everyone of the attempt to kill Jack Bauer and Chloe OBrien, it is unclear if they survived. Audrey Raines gets a private call from Jack, she quietly moves to take it in private.

.

Audrey: Jack, are you okay?

Jack: Yes. Chloe, and the suspect known as "Mandy" are alive too. Someone shot a rocket at the 36th floor. I lied when I told Mason that's where we were. Did Mason tell anyone else?

Audrey: He mentioned it to me, and Ryan Chapelle at Division. Beyond that, I couldn't say. You really think the terrorists have someone on the inside?

Jack: Unfortunately, that's exactly what I think. We'll be back in a few minutes. Be careful Audrey.

Audrey: You too Jack.

.

Shortly after Audrey hung up someone else entered CTU. It was Teri Bauer, and she wanted to see her husband.

.

5:07


	47. Chapter 47

5:11

.

Jack Bauer arrived at CTU with Mandy and brought her to the interrogation room. He then went to talk with George Mason. He believed Mandy was right when she said that the terrorists had someone on the inside. He also believed Mason was corrupt and ambitious. Four years ago Mason helped bring down a heroin dealer with terrorist contacts, Philip Darcy. Darcy's assets were transferred to a custodial account, two hundred thousand dollars fell out along the way. Mason was investigated, no evidence was found implicating him. Still, Jack always believed George Mason was just very good at covering his tracks. As much as Jack believed Mason was a thief, it was a pretty big leap from that to terrorist. Jack went to talk with Mason, he soon saw that his wife was here, and Audrey, his former mistress, was on the other side of the room. Jack silently thought "I've officially re-defined the meaning of Hell." Meanwhile at the White House secretary Vinnick got an unusual phone call. To his suprise it was general Bashir, leader of the Askari rebels.

.

Vinick: How did you get my private number?

Bashir: I have friends.

Vinnick: Like who?

Bashir: Not important. I want to offer my assistance in stopping further attacks.

Vinnick: Then call off your men.

Bashir: They are not my men. Juma has tried to take control of the rebel army. His faction is behind the attack at your mall.

Vinnick: Either you refuse to help us, or your powerless to control these terrorists. Either way I see little reason to continue this conversation.

Bashir: I fought alongside Juma for 20 years, I know how he thinks. First he will destroy your ability to prevent his assault. Then it will be something big. Something that will make 9/11 look like a mugging.

.

At CTU Jack Bauer went to speak with Teri in private.

.

Jack: I'm sorry I couldn't come home earlier.

Teri: I saw the news, I understand. But I need to tell you something, and I'm sorry but it can't wait. I'm pregnant.

.

Jack was shocked at this news. But after a moment he began to smile at this unexpected news. Then a thought occurred to him.

.

Jack: I don't mean to be rude, but I feel I should ask.

Teri: It's yours Jack. Dr Parslow and I never had sexual relations.

Jack: You told me you had.

Teri: I admitted I was unfaithful to you, which was true. What I did with Phil, what you did with Audrey, it's just a matter of degree. At any rate Jack, I just thought you should know. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about this.

Jack: What are you saying?

Teri: I'm saying that we have some decisions to make, and you should be included in it.

.

5:20


	48. Chapter 48

5:24

.

At the White House secretary Vinnick came to see president Bartlett and vice-president Hellar.

.

Vinnick: I just spoke with general Bashir. I'm not sure how he got my number, but he has offerred to help us stop future terrorist attacks.

Bartlett: I thought he was behind these attacks.

Vinnick: He claims it was general Juma, a rival from the rebel army.

Hellar: Do you believe him?

Vinnick: I do. I could be wrong but I think he's sincere.

Hellar: I think it's a trick. He wants to claim he had nothing to do with this, give himself credibility in the international community.

Vinnick: That might be true. The only way he'd be able to earn credibility would be to give us reliable intel to stop Juma's attacks. Bashir says Juma will first try to cripple our ability to stop him, then hit us with a massive attack.

Bartlett: That could mean military, CTU, or hospitals, take out the people who would treat the future victims.

Vinnick: He wants to met me privately.

Hellar: Bad idea. The plan might be to capture the american secretary of state, use you as a bargaining chip with his alqueda allies.

Bartlett: There is someone here who spent more than 20 years fighting the Askari rebels. President Deby might be able to give us some insight into Bashir's agenda.

.

At CTU George Mason interrogates the suspect known as Mandy. So far she's unwilling to talk, not without some sort of deal in place. Chloe tries to retrieve intel from the badly damaged computers, so far nothing. Tony Almeida is in the field, trying to find the mercenaries who tried to kill Mandy. So far nothing on this front either. Jack and Teri are talking privately in the conference room. Jack want this baby, but Teri fears his work here will always come first, and she'll be raising the child alone. Teri has been focusing on her private practice as a psychiatrist for awhile now, she would have to put that on hold to have another child. Audrey Raines walks in to grab a file. It suddenly gets very quiet. Teri and Audrey look at each other silently for a moment, before Audrey walks out. A part of Teri wishes she was living in a time when she could challenge Audrey to a duel. Suddenly the phones go down at CTU. Nadia Yassir is able to use her cellphone to call for maintenance to look at the problem. They immediately send someone. Unknown to most of them, this individual is the same person who killed Nadia's brother. And he's bringing a cannister of nerve gas into CTU.

.

5:33


	49. Chapter 49

5:37

.

President Bartett goes to see president Deby in medical. The doctors say he appears fine, this is a precaution.

.

Bartlett: General Bashir contacted secretary Vinnick. He claims he has intel to stop Juma from further attacks.

Deby: More likely Bashir was involved in planning this whole thing.

Bartlett: Bashir's asked for a meeting with Vinnick. What do you suggest?

Deby: Your secretary of state would be exposing himself to danger. Juma knows he will never leave this country alive, he just wants to kill as many of your people as possible. But if you feel it will save American lives to meet with Bashir, I will respect your decision.

.

At CTU Audrey interrupts Jack and Teri again and asks to speak with Jack in private on official business. Teri leaves the room.

.

Jack: What is it Audrey?

Audrey: General Bashir asked for a meeting with secretary Vinnick. He claims that Juma is behind these attacks and he can help us stop them.

Jack: That makes sense. Juma has always been more fanatical, more willing to fight America.

Audrey: So you think he's sincere?

Jack: I think he knows that fighting us would just lead to more detriment for his people, Juma isn't nearly that rational. Those two hate each other almost as much as they hate president Deby.

Audrey: Thank you, I'll tell the president.

.

At the White House president Bartlett stops in to see how Zoey is doing. First lady Abby Bartlett is comforting their child. She is somewhat angry that her husband is prioritizing the nation ahead of their daughter. He soon leaves and returns to the oval office to meet with Hellar and Vinnick.

.

Bartlett: Deby doesnt trust Bashir, but he made clear if we use him as an informant he won't hold it against us.

Hellar: Jack Bauer seems to believe Bashir's claim that Juma is behind the attacks and Bashir might be innocent, at least innocent of this.

Bartlett: If I send you there, you'd be putting yourself in danger.

Vinnick: Believe me I know. I think we should do this, but I won't go unless you ask me.

Bartlett: Do it go now.

Vinnick: I'm on my way.

.

Meanwhile at CTU the mystery man murders a security guard and plants the nerve gas cannister in the CTU ventilation system. He sets the timer to his watch, ten minutes until release. In 15 minutes, everyone here will be dead.

.

5:45


	50. Chapter 50

5:49

.

The security guard misses his respond time. George Mason isn't sure if this guard is dead, but he decides not to take chances. He immediately places CTU on lockdown from the interrogation room. This prevents the would be terrorist from escaping. He knows he has less than five minutes before the cannister releases the nerve gas, killing them all. Chloe looks through security footage, she sees the assasin murder this guard and gives Bauer an image to search for. The assasin attempts to take another guard hostage, and force him to open the gates. This guard realizes his own life is in danger, cooperating with this terrorist might be his only chance to survive. But he cannot bring himself to leave his friends to die. He sends Mason a signal that nerve gas is about to be released. The terrorist murders the guard for this. Jack immediately shows up and kills the terrorist. Chloe sees the security footage of the ventilation system, just as the cannister begins releasing the gas. The system cannot be shut down remotely. Acting quickly Chloe begins isolating what rooms she can. Four rooms are isolated. One of which is the interrogation room with George Mason and Mandy. The main conference room s isolated. Jack and others make it there just in time. This room has Audrey, Teri, Nadia, and Chloe among others. But most of CTU does not make it to safety in time. One woman begs to be let in, but that would release nerve gas into the room and kill them all. Jack tells her to go to another room. He knows it's futile, but he can't bring herself to tell her it's hopeless. She falls over and dies a painful death before she can even make it out of the room. Many others die all over CTU. Then Jack sees something horrifying to him. Tony Almeida, outside. He was suppossed to be out searching for Gaines. Tony must have gotten back just as... Without the protection of these rooms, Tony Almeida begins convulsing and dies, while Jack helplessly watches.

.

6:00


	51. Chapter 51

Th following takes place between 6pm and 7pm. Events occur in real time.

.

6:00

.

There is an eerie silence at CTU. There are over 200 dead bodies scatterred all over this building. George Mason is able to issue an announcement over the PA system. He tells them to stay in their rooms until this crises is over. In the conference room Chloe seems to be in shock, she cannot move or speak. Teri offers her services as a psychiatrist to help calm Chloe down. Jack knows that Teri is very good at helping people deal with trauma over extended periods of time. But they might not have much time left. At the White House president Bartlett is being informed of the situation by Division head Ryan Chapelle.

.

Bartlett: How many people died at CTU?

Chapelle: We're still getting reports of casualties. Suffice it to say that while our losses were not total, it was a significant blow. Survivors are still trapped in there, unable to even transmit what data they've obtained.

Bartlett: Bashir said this was what Juma would do. He's already neutralized most of the people in a position to stop him, now he'll hit us with a massive attack.

Chapelle: We're doing everything we can to stop him. I would however advise you move to a more secure location.

Bartlett: No. When this is over the people need to know that their president stood by their side. That I did not abandon them.

.

General Juma gives one of the cannisters of nerve gas to his liuetenant Hakim.

.

Juma: Take this one.

Hakim: I don't understand sir. Are we hitting another target?

Juma: This cannister is your leverage to get out of the country when this is over. I will not escape this country alive, someone has to carry on the fight after my death.

Hakim: Our people need you more generel. Especially after Bashir betrayed us.

Juma: Too much heat on me. Our alliance with Alqueda is more important than ever. They will not work with me after my betrayel. But with this canister they will work with you. Goodbye my brother.

.

At CTU Teri continues trying to help Chloe. None of them realize that the nerve gas has been given an acidic substance. It will eat through their protective barriers. They may have outlived the terrorist directly responsible. But if they can't safely vent this gas, they will all be dead in less than one hour.

.

6:08


	52. Chapter 52

6:12

.

Chloe OBrien has calmed down enough to return to work, to try and find a solution. Meanwhile secretary Vinnick has reached the undisclosed location to speak with general Bashir.

.

Vinnick: Juma's forces used the nerve gas to attack CTU Washington. A lot of people are still trapped inside, God only knows if they'll ever get out alive.

Bashir: I'm sorry to hear that. Juma will attack again, this time your civilian population.

Vinnick: Any specifics in mind?

Bashir: If he has the resources he'll hit 18 highly populated areas, sporting events, shopping malls.

Vinnick: Since the crises began president Bartlett has encouraged people to stay at home, avoid the usual Saturday night activities.

Bashir: Then he'll be looking for a way to distribute all the gas at once, find a way to kill as many as he can. There's something else. SInce Juma broke away from the official Askari rebel army he needs support, I have evidence he's been working with Abdul Shariff.

Vinnick: Shariff is the defense minister of Qumar. They're an ally in the war on terror.

Bashir: Their prime minister might be a true ally, but his defense minister supports Alqueda.

.

George Mason calls his son John from CTU. This might be the last time they ever speak.

.

John: What is it dad, I have a date in an hour.

Mason: A date, after all this?

John: I think you lost the right to lecture me a long time ago.

Mason: Fair enough. I was a lousy father, and I'm sorry. I should have been a teacher, but the DOD offerred me more money. So I made myself miserable, and everyone around me miserable, including my family, for an extra five grand per year. Don't make my mistake John, do what you want to do with your life.

John: I will. Look dad, if you want to hang out sometime, I'd like that.

Mason: I'd like that too, we'll see. I love you John.

John: I love you too dad.

.

George decided not to tell his son about his secret account. His attorney knew to give the money to John if anything happenned to him, but George was still hoping to get out of this alive, and not be prosecuted. But Chloe found something that made that much less likely. The acidic substance on the nerve gas. In less than forty minutes it would eat through the doors, they would all be dead.

.

6:21


	53. Chapter 53

6:25

.

As Chloe works to find a way to safely vent the nerve gas secretary Vinnick calls president Bartlett.

.

Vinnick: Bashir claims that Juma is allied with Abdul Shariff.

Bartlett: Shariff is a cabinet member of a friendly government. Shariff was here at the signing ceremony as a guest not 8 hours ago.

Vinnick: We both know that Alqueda recruits a fair amount of recruits from Qumar.

Bartlett: And their prime minister has made real efforts to shut this down. I'll make sure our people look for more evidence.

Vinnick: There's something else. Bashir wants a meeting with president Deby, soon.

Bartlett: We just got word that the people trapped inside CTU might be killed by the end of the hour. And a recent ally of the terrorist responsible wants to come here to the White House tonight.

Vinnick: I didn't say it would be easy.

Bartlett: Nothing in life worth having ever is.

.

At CTU Chloe finds a way to vent the nerve gas in time. The only person close enough is George Mason. But the gas wouldn't be vented in time to save Mason. And by opening his door he'd be exposing his prisoner Mandy to the nerve gas. The cold logic is that two people will die, or everyone here will die. Mason agrees to make the sacrifice, but first he wants to try and get some intel from Mandy.

.

Mandy: I get why I'm going to die either way. I fail to see why I should care who kills who at this point.

Mason: You could get revenge against those who basicaly killed you. Besides, I don't know what religious beliefs you might have, you may have none. But we are both about to die. On the off chance that we might have to stand before the eternal creator of time, space, and the infinite universe, don't you want to say you did at least one good thing before you died?

Mandy: You have a point. I don't know much.

Mason: And we don't have much time so let's get started.

.

Mandy began telling what she knew while Nadia recorded this from a distance. For starters, Juma planned to release the remaining nerve gas at a water distribution center. Mandy didn't know which one, but whichever one it was could potentially kill over 100,000 people. This made George Mason more willing to give his life to stop it.

.

6:33


	54. Chapter 54

6:37

.

George Mason prepared to open the door. Mandy asked one final favor or George Mason.

.

Mandy: I know how the nerve gas kills. I might be in a coma for hours, in pain, before I finally die.

Mason: Good to know. That means those people out there are still in pain.

Mandy: I don't want to die like that. Please, just shoot me now.

Mason: This might be better than you deserve, but okay.

.

Mason took his gun out and shot Mandy in the head, killing her instantly. Before he went out he asked a favor from Nadia.

.

Mason: If Juma releases the nerve gas, my son could very well be among the casualties. Promise you'll do whatever you have to do to stop that.

Nadia: You have my word George. For what it's worth, my faith tells me that those who die helping to save lives get into Heaven.

Mason: Probably the only way a man like me can get in.

.

Mason put a hankerchief over his mouth, hoping this will buy him enough time to vent the gas. He opened the door and ran to the ventilation system. Mason activated the buttons and the gas began immediately venting. Chloe confirmed it was working, she let Mason know this. He couldn't take holing his breath anymore so he took a deep breath of air, despite what was in it. He tried praying, asking God to forgive his sins. He didn't get much out before he began convulsing. Then George Mason died. Jack watched as his former boss died a hero. Teri tried to help him.

.

Teri: I'm sorry about your friend.

Jack: It's weird, I usually didn't even like him. But he died saving our lives.

Teri: I understand why you want to punish the people responsible, to make these sacrifices mean something. I supposse I always knew, I just didn't see it before today.

Jack: Where does this leave us?

Teri: I don't know. I love you, but I don't think I can be part of this world.

Jack: You helped Chloe, the other hostages at the airport.

Teri: I'm willing to help in an emergency, but not permenantely. I have some very important decisions to make.

Jack: Just promise you won't make any rash decisions until we talk.

Teri: I promise.

.

At the White House president Bartlett is informed that the nerve gas is being safely vented at CTU, and about George Mason's death.

.

Bartlett: Counting director Mason and the terrorist prisoner Mandy, 207 fatalities, 117 survivors.

Hellar: I'm told that Division director Ryan Chapelle is preparing to bring additional support to help the survivors stop Juma.

Bartlett: They gave their lives to save American lives. I will not let that sacrifice be in vain. Have we found any evidence of Shariff being involved?

Hellar: They've been searching for evidence from Navi Araz's cell, nothing yet. His cell was ignorant of other cells, but we're still working our way up their chain of command. If Shariff, a cabinet member of the Qumari government, was actively supporting terrorist plots against America, we'll have no choice but to declare war.

Bartlett: Yeah. I want to review plans for an invasion. We do have plans right?

Hellar: Yes sir. We have plans for every concievable contingency. Our generals are ofcourse under strict orders not to activate them without the president's direct authorization.

Bartlett: Good. Right now I need to review them.

.

6:48


	55. Chapter 55

6:52

.

At CTU the last of the nerve gas is safely vented and the doors are released. Teri leaves for home. Jack has no idea what to say to her later. He wants her to have this baby, but after this it's hard to think of a convincing reason to bring a child into this world. At the White House president Bartlett again speaks to secretary Vinnick.

.

Vinnick: Bashir wants to come to the White House and speak with you and Deby. What shoul I do?

Bartlett: If Shariff is really involved, war might be unavoidable. We need Sangala as an ally, but a two-front war might be impossible. Tell general Bashir he can com with you.

.

Chapelle is driving to CTU. With him is head of Division field-ops Curtis Manning and computer technician Milo Pressman. Milo notices the sun is setting.

.

Chapelle: We need to make it clear right away that our personnell are in charge. With George Mason and Tony Almeida dead, I'll be the highest ranking agent there.

Curtis: Still, Nadia Yassir does have authority there, removing her would take time.

Chapelle: Let's not worry about red tape right now. I doubt that these people will want to e taking orders from a muslim right now.

.

Juma arrives with his terrorists at the water distribution center. Using the security codes Gaines supplied him they enter with the nerve gas and hold the foreman hostage. Juma makes it very clear that unless he cooperates they will all be killed.

.

7:00


	56. Chapter 56

The following takes place between 7pm and 8pm. Events occur in real time.

.

7:00

.

Juma threatens the foreman at the plant.

.

Juma: If you do not help me release this nerve gas, you and every man and woman here will die tonight.

Foreman: Okay. But we need to shut down pressure. If it's above 50%, your gas will be rendered inert.

Juma: How long will that take?

Foreman: An hour, maybe more.

Juma: Start immediately. I'm not an engineer but I know enough. I have experience with people trying to stall so I suggest you not try any delaying tactics.

.

Chapelle, Milo, and Curtis arrive at CTU just as the sun completely sets. Nadia Yassir greets them.

.

Nadia: Thank you for your help mr Chapelle.

Chapelle: Considering what we're facing, lending a few extra hands is the least I can do. I unerstand you've found Juma's target.

Nadia: Before Mandy die she said Juma planned to unleash the nerve gas at a water distribution plant, but she didn't know which one.

Chapelle: And you're certain she was telling the truth?

Nadia: In the end, before she died, Mandy had no reason to lie.

Curtis: How many such plants are in the D.C. area?

Nadia: Twelve. We've contacted them all since then, no distress signals were given.

Milo: There might be another way to find them. I studied engineering briefly in college. If Juma wants to release the gas there he'd have to reduce pressure by at least 40 percent.

Nadia: How long would that take?

Milo: Assuming he's not worried about safety standards, less than thirty minutes.

Curtis: Me and Jack Bauer better prepare, we might have very little time to move.

.

As Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning began preparing president Bartlett was reviewing plans for a potential invasion of Qumar. Given Qumar's status in OPEC they could expect allies to help them fight an American invasion. Although America could likely defeat their army, an occupation would likely lead to an insurgency of suicide bombings. General Bashir arrived at the White House. After he was searched for potential weapons he'd be given access. Bartlett hoped this would work, he couldn't afford to be fighting on two fronts right now.

.

7:08


	57. Chapter 57

7:12

.

President Bartlett, along with three Secret Service agents, brought general Bashir to see president Deby. Deby was suprised to see Bashir at the White House.

.

Deby: What is he doing here?

Bartlett: Helping in our investigation. I was hoping you two would be willing to talk, hopefully lay the groundwork for a peace plan.

Deby: Mr president, I respect you using him as a resource to stop attachs against your country. But I refuse to work with this terrorist.

Bashir: After all you've done to my people, you should be careful who you call terrorist.

Deby: Blowing up cililian school buses, I would say that qualifies as terrorism.

Bashir: As would lobbing shells into our civilian apartment building.

Bartlett: Gentlemen, I realize that if there is to be any chance of peace, it will be your generation who will have the hardest time with it. But you are leaders, you need to set an example.

.

As this discussion continued CTU monitored the water distribution plants. One seemed to be reducing pressure fairly quickly. Chapelle called the foreman of this plant. As the phone rang the foreman told Juma it was the government. If he didn't answer they would realize something was wrong and send people. Juma told him to answer, as he stood silently with a gun aimed at him.

.

Foreman: Mr Chapelle, why are you calling again?

Chapelle: We saw that you've reduced pressure lately, since our last conversation.

Foreman: We're performing maintenance. It was scheduled for next week but, there's been this terror alert. We're just making sure the equipment couldn't be used to hurt people.

Chapelle: So everything's okay?

Foreman: Yeah. Everything's rosy.

.

Chapelle hung up. The expression "Everything's rosy" sounded a bit odd. He wondered if the foreman was trying to tell them something. He immediately began looking it up in protocol. Meanwhile Teri Bauer was making herself dinner at home. She knew it was unlikely that Jack would be home for this, but she made him some anyway. Teri had the news on. CNN was talking about the twelve people killed at the mall, and the rumors of an attack against CTU. They were ofcourse fearful of a more deadly attack in the near future. They didn't know what Teri knew, they were just speculating. She found herself afraid for her baby's safety.

.

7:21


	58. Chapter 58

7:25

.

Abby Bartlett tried to comfort her daughter Zoey. Zoey seemed to be doing okay, considering all that she'd been through. Zoey went outside, accompanied by two Secret Service agents, for a ciggarette. Abby thought that Zoey had quit, but could understand why she needed this right now. A part of Abby blamed herself. When Jed talked about running for president, he admitted that there would be lunatics who would want to hurt him or his family. Abby had assumed that Secret Service would be able to protect them. Agent Pierce had done an amazing job protecting Zoey, but there was only so much that one agent could do. Now Zoey had two agents, Hartley and a young looking woman named Molly Quinn. Abby could only pray it was enough. Meanwhile president Bartlett was still in his meeting with Deby and Bashir. It seemed likely that they would soon need seperate rooms. Bartlett was willing to act as an intermediary between them, like Carter did for Sadat and Begen at Camp David. Leo came in to inform him that he had an urgent phone call from Ryan Chapelle. Bartlett went to another room to take the call.

.

Bartlett: What's so urgent?

Chapelle: I talked to the foreman at one of the plants. He used the expression "Everything's rosy."

Bartlett: Is that a distress signal?

Chapelle: Not one of our codes. But this foreman, our files say his father was a truck driver. "Everything's rosy" is a signal they used to say the driver couldn't talk freeley. But the code is outdated. Their pressure has decreased by more than 30% in the last hour. In less than 30 minutes, if I'm right, they'll be able to release nerve gas from this plant.

Bartlett: Are you sending your men there now?

Chapelle: That's just it sir. Our resources are spread thin after the attack on CTU. If I'm wrong, and we go there now, we might not be able to stop the real target. It's your decision sir.

.

Bartlett believed that Chapelle was trying to pass the buck, in case things went bad. But he was right, it was the president's decision right now. If he sent them to this plant, and they were wrong, 100,000 American lives might be lost. But if he waited too long, the same bad outcome. Bartlett knew that this particular plant was probably the target, so he ordered Chapelle to send his teams to stop them. CTU, including Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning, rushed to head out. Jack had promised George Mason he would do whatever it took to keep his son John safe, he intended to make good on that promise.

.

7:33


	59. Chapter 59

7:37

.

At the White House president Bartlett nervously waits for news from the assault on the plant. There was no guarantee that this was the spot from which Juma was launching his attack. Even if it was, there was no guarantee that CTU could stop him. Bartlett had delegated the negotiations with Deby and Bashir to secretary Vinnick. Bartlett spoke to Hellar about Qumar.

.

Hellar: If it turns out Shariff knew about this attack, we'll have no choice but to invade Qumar.

Bartlett: Which will lead to the death of thousands of American soldiers, potentially hundreds of thousands of Qumari civilians.

Hellar: A neccessary evil sir.

Bartlett: I've been thinking, with Shariff actually in D.C., perhaps we should arrest him,

Hellar: I agree. If we have to be at war, we might as well neutralize one of their cainet members. But ofcourse Qumar will never let us prosecute him, not without a fight. So, if your plan is to arrest Shariff as a substitute for war, that would be impossible.

.

At the plant, pressure has dropped below 60%. The foreman is nervous, fearing CTU didn't understand his distress signal. He's delayed this as long as he can, but it won't be much longer. Than this terrorist will have no reason to let them live.

.

Foreman: Why are you doing this?

Juma: You should ask your president. He chose to ally with those who enslave my people, who murder our civilians. My associates made it very clear what would happen if he signed that treaty, he signed anyway.

Foreman: So my people, we have to die because two guys in suits sign some piece of paper.

Juma: People die every day, its a scary world. When I die, which will likely be soon, I will know exactly why I'm dying, for my people. You might not think much of the Askari people, but I will die for them. That's more than most people have. Continue cooperating with me, and I will let you and your friends go back to your meaningless lives.

.

This foreman knew that Juma was wrong. Every employee here knew that he was delaying, and they said nothing. If they died, they would also be dying for their people.

.

7:45


	60. Chapter 60

7:49

.

Jack and Curtis' team arrived at the water distribution plant. Chloe and Milo have hacked into the security cameras, confirmed that Juma and his men are here, with the nerve gas. Of the remaining 18 cannisters, they count only 17. Where the final cannister might be, why Juma is keeping someting in reserve, they don't yet know. Their orders are to try and capture Juma alive, if possible. But their priority right now is stopping this massive terrorist attack. Jack and Curtis' teams covertly make their way through the plant. Juma had been watching security cameras, but his side appears to be malfunctioning, thanks to Milo and Chloe. At the moment Juma is more concerned with the pressure, it has almost reached below 50%. But then Juma realizes that his guards aren't checking in. He attempts to call them. One of his men gives a warning, before being killed by Jack. The pressure reaches 50%, Juma remotely activates the cannisters, then tries to flee the plant. Chloe warns Jack of this. Jack then tells Curtis to get the workers and his own people out. At this point the only way to stop the nerve gas is to blow up the plant. Jack sets explosive charges on the propane tanks, sets them for ten seconds, then he runs like a bat out of hell. The explosions begin, Jack can barely outrun them, but he does. Then Jack sees Juma, fleeing towards his own car, abandoing his soldiers. Jack realizes that Juma knows where the final cannister is, not to mention his intel would be vital in figuring out who else was involved. Jack fights Juma, as the plant explodes around them. Although Jack's initial instinct is to flee for his life, he knows many other lives are at stake.

.

8:00


	61. Chapter 61

The following takes place between 8pm and 9pm. Events occur in real time.

.

Curtis watches the burning plant, hoping Jack Bauer made it out alive. All of Juma's men are dead, all of the civilian workers are safe, if shaken up. Then Jack Bauer walks towards Curtis dragging an unconsciouss general Juma. Jack is badly beaten, but alive. Curtis' men take Juma for hospitalization, and eventual questioning. Jack knows he should get medical treatment, he asks to do it at CTU medical. This way he can do that, and his debrief all at once, he wants to return to his wife. At the White House president Bartlett is informed that the operatio was a success. He hugs Hellar and Leo, hundreds of thousands of American lives have been saved. At CTU Ryan Chapelle uses this opportunity to congragulate everyone, and take as much credit as possible.

.

Chapelle: I wanted you all to know, the mission has been a success. Juma has been arrested, his nerve gas has been destroyed. I know this day has not been easy for any of you, you've had to work after the tragedy, we still haven't removed all the dead bodies from the floor. But you all played your part, and a lot of American civilians will see the sunrise tomorrow because of it. Sadly, our work is not over yet. There is still one cannister of nerve gas unnaccounted for, and we still need to investigate who else, if anyone, was involved. That will be critical to whatever military response might be deemed neccessary.

.

As CTU worked on this investigation the Bartlett administration was again going over a potential invasion of the kingdom of Qumar. The mercenary Ira Gaines watched the news from his safe house while eating take-out food. The news is saying that the terrorists were prevented from launching a massive attack against America. Gaines gets a call from one of his associates. With this setback they need to move ahead with a contingency. Gaines promises to be ready within the hour.

.

8:08


	62. Chapter 62

8:12

.

Jack Bauer arrives at CTU medical, along with a few other wounded agents. Although it hurts physically, Jack realizes it means they're alive. It appears that CTU suffered no casualties from the plant. An agent Jack doesn't recognize comes to do Jack's debrief. Meanwhile a technician comes in to inform Ryan Chapelle of something. When he hears the news Chapelle asks Audrey and Nadia to come in to what has become his temporary office, George Mason's old office.

.

Chapelle: We have a spy within the Qumari embassy. He planted a bug in Abdul Shariff's office. It seems that Shariff not only knew about the attack at the mall but, helped. A number of terrorist cells in the United States answer to him, he ordered Navi Araz to help Juma's men.

Nadia: We need to verify this.

Chapelle: Have Milo work on finding any money trails linking Shariff with these cells. Audrey, you may want to give your father advance warning.

Audrey: I'll speak to him.

.

Audrey left the room and called vice-president Hellar.

.

Hellar: What is it Audrey?

Audrey: We've gotten evidence that the defense minister of Qumar was involved in today's attacks. The problem is we got it by violating their embassy, but we're verifying that it is his voice.

Hellar: We already have some evidence, but Bartlett is hesitant to use military force. If he delays, Qumar will build up their defenses, and tens of thousands of our soldiers will die as a result.

Audrey: We'll keep looking for evidence.

Hellar: Thank you Audrey.

.

8:20


	63. Chapter 63

8:24

.

At CTU Milo gives acting director Chapelle new intel he's discovered. A direct link between Shariff and terrorism. Shariff was one of the owners of the garage where Navi Araz worked, from which he helped Juma's men unlock the nerve gas cannisters. Like most front businesses this garage was a functioning business, no proof that Shariff knew what Navi was really up to. Milo promises to keep looking. At the White House president Bartlett is given intel by CTU, specifically a translation of Shariff's conversations. He asks to speak with secretary Vinnick.

.

Vinnick: You asked to see me sir?

Bartlett: Yes. They've translated Shariff's conversations. There's no doubt that he knowingly helped fund terrorism. He also makes is clear his desire to keep his own government from knowing his plans. I admit, I'm not anxious to start a war, especially since the prime minister seems to be a legitimate ally. What if we were to use this evidence to arrest Shariff?

Vinnick: That poses several problems. Technically, we got this intel illegally, by violating their embassy. The situation in Qumar is, complicated. Shariff's ideas of fundamentalism, have their share of supporters. Shariff being tried in an American court, would draw a lot more Qumari people towards terrorism. You're a good man sir, I know you wish to avoid war, I'm just not sure it's possible.

.

As Jack Bauer finished his debrief the doctor said he could leave. Chapelle came to see Jack off.

.

Chapelle: You've done good work Jack, you should go home now.

Jack: There's still one cannister unnacounted for.

Chapelle: When Juma wakes up, we'll make him talk. You're no good to us if you're too fatigued. Go home, eat, talk with your wife, and get a good night's sleep. If we haven't stopped the final cannister by then, I'll give you a call.

.

Jack didn't always like Chapelle, he was an ambitious guy who threw his subordinates under the bus first chance he got. But maybe he was right, Jack did want to go home and see Teri, before it was too late.

.

8:33


	64. Chapter 64

8:37

.

President Bartlett is going over his options regarding Qumar. He couldn't let Shariff remain free to plot more terrorist attacks. If he declared war on Qumar, a lot of innocent people, on both sides, would die. If they arrested Shariff, Qumar would retaliate, and they'd be at war anyway. If they were going to war, it did make sense to remove Shariff from the equation. Bartlett wanted to address the nation, assure them that everything was okay. But as long as the final cannister of nerve gas was loose, that would be a lie. They don't realie that Ira Gaines is putting things in motion that would make war inevitable. At CTU Chapelle spoke to Audrey Raines in private.

.

Chapelle: Do you trust Nadia Yassir?

Audrey: Yes. Why wouldn't I?

Chapelle: Because she's a muslim. I realie that's not politically correct to say.

Audrey: It's also not accurate. There's no evidence she's anything less than a loyal, patriotic American.

Chapelle: There's something else. Milo says that the terrorist who unleashed nerve gas gained access with her keycard.

Audrey: Her keycard was stolen.

Chapelle: So she claims.

Audrey: Is that why you're still here, because you fear a muslim being in charge of CTU?

Chapelle: I'm here because CTU is short-staffed, I'm just lending a hand.

.

Teri Bauer sat in her home, beginning her dinner of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Although she's made enough for Jack, she fears they will soon give her the call, that she is now a widow. Then someone comes through the door. At first Teri fears it's an intruder, then she sees it's Jack. They hug immediately. It seems that they've both survived the day.

.

8:46


	65. Chapter 65

8:50

.

President Bartlett discussed the Qumar matter in private with his chief of staff Leo McGarry.

.

Bartlett: Vinnick and the vice-president say that incarcerating Shariff would just lead to war.

Leo: I agree.

Bartlett: Shariff acted inependently of his government. An invasion would lead to the deaths of thousands of American soldiers, potentially hundreds of thousands of Qumari civilians. Not to mention the possibility of retaliation through future terrorist attacks.

Leo: But we can't let Shariff remain free to plot more attacks.

Bartlett: Agreed. But what if we were to have Shariff killed?

Leo: If it's done right, we could make it look like Alqueda killed him, because of his government's alliance with us. But if the truth were ever revealed, Qumar would declare war.

Bartlett: It would be risky. But maybe it can stop a war and save many innocent lives. At the very least we'd have time, and Shariff would be removed from the equation.

.

Jack Bauer and Teri ate meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Neither was yet certain if they could make their marriage work, or if they were having this baby. But they both needed to eat, and they wanted to make sure the other was okay. Come what may, they still cared about each other. At CTU general Juma is still being operated on. They are still trying to find the final cannister of nerve gas, but acting director Chapelle seems more interested in finding a link between Shariff and terrorism. He explains to Audrey that Juma's men are likely trying to buy their way into Alqueda with this cannister, the best way to find the nerve gas is to find Shariff's subordinates. President Bartlett decided to keep his family out of harm's way for this operation, he gave the order for Secret Service to take his family to the bunker below the White House. Agents Hartley and Quinn begin escorting Zoey back inside. Before they reach the inside Molly Quinn quietly takes out her silencer and shoots Hartley in the head. Zoey begins to panic, Quinn knocks her out with a cloroform-soaked hankerchief. She then calls Gaines, tells him she has Zoey, and needs extraction.

.

9:00


	66. Chapter 66

The following takes place between 9pm and 10pm. Events occur in real time.

.

9:00

.

Traitorous Secret Service agent Molly Quinn drags an unconsciouss Zoey Bartlett away from the White House. Mercenary Ira Gaines awaits her, and their pay day. At the moment president Bartlett is unaware that his daughter is in danger. He discusses the possibility of assasinating Shariff with vice-president Hellar.

.

Hellar: I think taking Shariff out makes more sense than simply sending him home to do more damage. I realize you want to avoid killing innocents but, if the truth were ever known...

Bartlett: It would be no different than invasion, except we'll have more time to prepare.

Hellar: So will Qumar. I still recommend invading now before they can prepare.

Bartlett: I realize your objections. But if we kill Shariff, how would we do it?

Hellar: There are certain, hypothetical scenarios. Agents who've prepared, they simply await your orders.

.

At his house Jack Bauer finishes his dinner and throws his napkins in the garbage. He notices that Teri has already thrown her ciggarettes in here, that's a good sign. They begin to talk about this.

.

Jack: I'm sorry about, what I did.

Teri: I know. You always were dedicated to your job, and after today I understand. I've made a decision about this pregnancy. I'm having this baby.

Jack: That's great. You have no idea what that means to me.

Teri: I made an appointment tomorrow morning with dr Saulstein, to make sure everything is okay. It's at 8am, I hope to see you there.

.

As Bartlett discusses the Qumar matter with his advisors agent Aron Pierce is informed that agents Hartley and Quinn never brought Zoey to the bunker. The White House is placed on lockdown, they soon find Hartley's body. They search for Zoey and Quinn, but it's too late. Molly Quinn brings Zoey to Gaines' van. They drive off to their contact, who they assume will eventually kill Zoey.

.

9:11


	67. Chapter 67

9:15

.

The White House remains on lockown. They have confirmed that Molly Quinn has kidnapped Zoey, towards what end they don't know. But, especially after the events of the last 13 hours, they have to assume that she is working with the terrorists. Although Secret Service advises the president to go to the bunker himself, he refuses until his child is safe. Vice-president Hellar believes there needs to be a clear cintinuity of government and goes to the bunker. At CTU Chappelle again adresses his staff.

.

Chapelle: I've just recieved word that Zoey Bartlett has been kidnapped by Secret Service agent Molly Quinn. We will be cordinating with Secret Service, however our top priority remains finding the nerve gas. We believe that the people responsible for Zoey's kidnapping are the same who have the cannister, or they're working together. Either way finding the nerve gas is still our best chance to find Zoey Bartlett.

.

As CTU works on finding the nerve gas Chapelle is informed that Juma is in critical condition, the next few hours will be touch and go. At the White House Bartlett wonders if this has anything to do with his planning to assasinate Shariff. It seems likely this kidnapping was planned months in advance, he only contemplated assasination a few hours ago. He looks over the files of agents trained for this. There are few, the only one close enough to do it, before Shariff leaves, is Jack Bauer.

.

9:23


	68. Chapter 68

9:27

.

At the White House C.J. Cregg, the acting press secretary, officially informs the press of what has happenned.

.

C.J. At appromimately 9pm Zoey Bartlett was abducted by Secret Service agent Molly Quinn, who also murdered agent Justin Hartley. We believe the others involved were also involved in the attacks at the airport, the mall, and the attack on president Deby's motorcade. We appreciate any help the American people can give, any intel. We are setting up a hotline where people can call in with tips, anything they might have seen. We also advise that all reports be made to this, or to local law enforcement personnel. Do not attempt to engage those you think are involved, no not take matters into your own hands. The president has said that vigilantism will not be tolerated, and will be prosecuted later.

.

As C.J. issued this statement two people were listening on their car radio, Molly Quinn and Ira Gaines. Molly tried keeping a low profile until they reached less traffic. Zoey was in the trunk of their car. She was tied up, but she regained conscioussness. Zoey recognized C.J.'s voice, she had been a big help on her father's campaign. She didn't realize exactly where she was, but soon realized she was in the trunk of a car. Most likely her kidnappers didn't know she was awake, she might be able to get out of these restraints. As Jack Bauer was talking to Teri he got a suprising call, from Audrey Raines. Jack said who it was, and took it in front of his wife. He didn't want her to think he was still hiding something.

.

Jack: Audrey, is this important?

Audrey: Yes. Have you been watching the news?

Jack: Not really. Why?

Audrey: Zoey Bartlett has been kidnapped.

Jack: I'm sorry to hear that.

Audrey: We think it's the same people responsible for the attacks.

Jack: Juma's people, or the conspiracy from the White House?

Audrey: That's the problem, we don't know. We do however have evidence of someone else's involvement. Someone we can't prosecute officially. Given your history, your skills, we'd like you to handle that.

Jack: No. I can't do those things anymore, not now. If anyone asks later, I won't remember you asking me, but I won't do it.

.

9:35


	69. Chapter 69

9:39

.

Teri asked Jack what the phone call was about. He said CTU, specifically Audrey Raines, asked him to do an assignment. He couldn't talk about specifics, except to say he didn't feel fit to do it himself. Jack wanted to be a better father to this child, and what they were asking of him, it took it's toll on a person. At CTU Chapelle had Curtis come to his office.

.

Curtis: Yes sir?

Chapelle: We got a tip from the hotline. A woman says she thinks she saw a girl matching Zoey's description being brought into a local mosque. Milo's invstigating the imam, no terrorist connections yet, but this is the mosque Navi Araz used.

Curtis: Very well. I'll question the imam while my team searches their mosque.

Chapelle: Curtis, you realize what these terrorists could demand from our president, with his daughter as a hostage?

Curtis: I can think of a few things, noe of them good.

Chapelle: Agreed. So do whatever you have to do to bring Zoey back. If this man has any idea where Zoey Bartlett is, don't be too concerned with his alleged constitutional rights.

.

From the trunk of her car Zoey undid her restraints, now the question was, how to get this trunk open. Fortunately there was a hole, Gaines probably shot the trunk himself to give her an air hole. Whatever these people wanted, they needed her alive for awhile. Right now this car was at a traffic light. Zoey could see a man in a car behind them. She screamed for help as loud as she could. The man in the other car wasn't sure, but he believed he saw and heard something coming from this trunk. In a few seconds the light turned green and Molly drove away. After hearing news of the president's daughter dissapearing he decided to call the police and give them this car's liscence plate. Zoey noticed as the car drove into an alley. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep until they opened. When they did Zoey tried to attack, but Molly and Gaines were prepared. They knocked her out with more cloroform. Gaines had heard Zoey banging on the trunk. Unfortunately for him the other driver had already made his call. Hopefully it wasn't too the police, at any rate killing him would have attracted too much attention. For now, they would just have to live with the risk.

.

9:48


	70. Chapter 70

9:52

.

Zoey Bartlett was woken up with smelling salts. She found herself tied to a chair. There was a man standing over her, Ishmael Ali. Zoey was worried, Ishmael had a beard, but no mask. He might not be planning to let her live long enough to testify.

.

Ishmael: Hello Zoey. My name is Ishmael Ali. You may be worried about the fact that you've seen my face, and no my name. Don't be. I have no delusions about surviving this operation. Before the sun rises I will stand before Allah and answer for my actions here on Earth. The only question is whether you, or your father, will be joining me in leaving this world.

.

Meanwhile, at the Bauer home, Jack and Teri are watching the news of Zoey's abduction.

.

Teri: She's the same age Kim would have been.

Jack: I know. It's horrible.

Teri: This thing Audrey asked you to do, would it help with this?

Jack: I think so.

Teri: Then I think you should do it. I don't need to know about your work, but I see Kimberly in this girl. I think you should help Zoey, even if it means working with Audrey.

Jack: Okay. If you're sure, I'll do it.

Teri: I hope to see you at dr Saulstein's tomorrow.

Jack: 8am. I'll be there with you.

.

CTU worked through the tips from the hotline. Chapelle sees the one from the man who saw Gaines' car, but it gets lost in the shuffle. Curtis is driving toward the mosque, hoping to find a lead. At the White House, president Bartlett gets a call on his private cellphone. It's a video message, featuring Zoey. Zoey reads a prepared statement. Her hands are shaking, and she is fighting back tears.

.

Zoey: My name is Zoey Bartlett. I have been taken prisoner by opposing soldiers in this holy war. I am being treated as well as can be expected, given the circumstances. My captors are willing to agree to a prisoner exchange between myself, and president Josiah Bartlett. If Josiah Bartlett agrees to turn himself over to face charges of crimes against humanity, I will be released. If not, I will be executed. President Bartlett has three hours to turn himself over.

.

10:00


	71. Chapter 71

The following takes place between 10pm and 11pm. Event occur in real time.

.

10:00

.

President Bartlett has been given an ultimatum. To turn himself over to these terrorists, or let them murder Zoey. They have given Bartlett a phone number to call them. CTU immediately begins trying to track the number, but Bartlett fears it will be futile. The question is whether he will put his country first, or his child. At Ishmael's safehouse Zoey is brought to her cell. Ishmael gives her some donuts and orange juice.

.

Ishmael: Eat up. It doesn't benefit either of us for you to starve to death.

Zoey: Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you.

Ishmael: Not personally no. But America is institutionalized evil. You appear at public events, become the face of your father's presidency. You help sell his evil to the world.

Zoey: If you kill my father, Hellar will just take his place. If you kill me, what do you think my father will do?

Ishmael: This war will not be over quickly. But if it takes 100 years, we fight for 100 years. If it takes 1000 years, we fight for 1000 years. As long as your government persecutes my people one of you will ever be safe.

.

Curtis Manning arrives at the mosque. He shows the imam a copy of the search warrant while his men begin searching. Curtis sees a young woman here, who looks a it like Zoey Bartlett. She says she attends the mosque and is helping her imam prepare the daycare center for tomorrow's services. He wouldn't say they were twins, but there was a certain resemblance. Curtis could understand how the caller could make this mistake, especially in the dark from 50 ft away. Meanwhile Jack Bauer meets Audrey Raines in private. This isn't the first time they met in private, but it is the first time with Teri's knowledge and consent.

.

Jack: Unless I misunderstood, you want me to kill someone, covertly.

Audrey: Yes, someone who has been involved in today's events.

Jack: So why can't we arrest him officially?

Audrey: Because he's a cabinet member of a "friendly" government. It's qumari defense minister Abdul Shariff.

.

10:08


	72. Chapter 72

10:12

.

Jack and Audrey discussed the matter of Shariff.

.

Jack: The president is certain we can't incarcerate Shariff for aiding the terrorists?

Audrey: The prime minister will never consent, given the climate in Qumar. I realize that, if we're caught, it'll mean war.

Jack: Which is what the president would otherwise have to do to get Shariff.

Audrey: So either we definitely go to war, or we take a chance and hopefully avoid war.

Jack: Don't pretend with me Audrey. If I was caught the president would throw me under the bus. I'd spend the rest of my life, which would probably be a short life, being tortured in a Qumar prison.

Audrey: I realize we're asking a lot of you.

Jack: More than you know. Teri's pregnant, we're trying to work on our marriage. And you're asking me to risk being a hunted man for the rest of my life.

.

While Jack considered his options president Bartlett was considering his. He was discussing the situation with vice-president Hellar, secretary Vinnick, and Leo McGarry.

.

Hellar: You cannot turn yourself over to these terrorists. Do you realize what intel they could get from you?

Bartlett: Yes. All codes, including nuclear can be changed before I do this.

Hellar: And what about locations of our safehouses, military troops. Even if we could change these things, it would be costly.

Vinnick: Not to mention the names of foreign operatives working for us. The names of American spies operating in foreign countries. There's no way we could get all of them to safety, not in 3 hours.

Bartlett: There's a very good chance they'll just kill me. If they don't, I can hold out long enough for you to find me, dead or alive.

Hellar: So you hope. When they kill you, and they will, it will be in front of the cameras. The terrorists will broadcast it over the internet, it will be a humiliation for our country.

Bartlett: Not a good way for your administration to begin.

Hellar: I'd like to beat you in a fair election, not like that. So with all due respect, you can't do this.

.

Curtis' team has searched the entire mosque, no sign of Zoey Bartlett. This lead has turned out to be a dead end. As Curtis leaves he sees an angry crowd outside. There are maybe 20 people here. A man named Mark seems to be the "leader."

.

Curtis: Please return to your homes. Nothing to see here.

Mark: Are you arresting these bastards?

Curtis: We found no evidence of terrorist activity here. Please disperse.

Mark: It figures. That bleeding-heart Bartlett just lets terrorists go, even when they hurt his kid. Well I ain't letting them hurt my kids.

.

Curtis decied to stay here for the moment. If he and his team left, this idiot and his friends would likely kill the six innocent people inside the mosque.

.

10:20


	73. Chapter 73

10:24

.

Curtis was on the phone with Ryan Chapelle, explaining the current situation.

.

Chapelle: The lead didn't pan out, it happens. Return to CTU so we can re-group.

Curtis: I leave, this mob is going to destroy the mosque, kill six innocent people.

Chapelle: The local police can handle the idiot mob.

Curtis: They've been stretched thin the whole day.

Chapelle: And these incidents will only increase if anything happens to Zoey Bartlett. Return now.

.

Curtis knew it was useless to argue with Chapelle. The question was whether Curtis would help these people, or return to his main job. Meanwhile Josiah Bartlett discussed the situation with his wife Abby.

.

Bartlett: They say they'll release Zoey if I turn myself over to them.

Abby: Would they really do it?

Bartlett: I don't know.

Abby: Would they be willing to take me instead?

Bartlett: I doubt it.

Abby: I love you Jed, I always have. I wanted to grow old with you but, I'm sorry, I can't lose Zoey. So please, do whatever you have to do to bring our child back home.

.

CTU continues trying to trace the cellphone number the terrorists gave president Bartlett. So far nothing, they seem to be using technology Bob Warner gave them. Warner industries did a good job in creating anti-hacking technology. Ishmael wonders what the president will do. He assumes he won't survive this. Gaines and Quinn and their mercenary friends plan to be away, a country with no extradition treaty. Ishmael realizes it is important to show credibility. If Bartlett refuses, Ishmael will have to follow through on his threat. If Bartlett surrenders himself, Zoey will be released. Jack Bauer is still contemplating his options with Shariff. He wants more than anything to be with Teri when she gives birth. But part of being a parent is making the world a safer place for his child.

.

10:33


	74. Chapter 74

10:37

.

CTU is searching through all the tips from the hotline. Some are based on honest mistakes. Others are based mainly on prejudices and/or hopes of a reward. With such a high-profile kidnapping there are just too many tips to sort through all of them. President Bartlett weighs his options. Most of his cabinet oppose turning himself over. But his wife Abby supports it, if there are no other options. In the meantime he is informed of potential riots all over the country. The main one is in Ney York city, crowds are destroying mosques and businesses of people who are muslim and/or of middle-eastern descent. As angry as the president is he realizes these people are not responsible. The governor is hesitant to call in the national guard. Even though the governor's job is to enforce the law, he is more interested in being re-elected. Bartlett calls up the governor and orders him to send in the national guard. Meanwhile the local police arrive at the mosque. Curtis is getting ready to leave, he's already disobeyed orders by staying. Mark, the apparent leader, calls Curtis a n... Curtis did not react, he felt this idiot was just trying to provoke him. When he tried to walk away Mark took a swing at him. Curtis acted quickly, subdued and arrested Mark. This seemed to cool down the rest, when they realized they could actually be arrested for assault. As Mark was put into the back of the police car, he realized his crowd had abandoned him. Meanwhile Jack Bauer makes a decision. He will assasinate Abdul Shariff, but only if he can be certain that the president authorized it.

.

10:46


	75. Chapter 75

10:50

.

Curtis returns to CTU. Acting director Chapelle is clearly unhappy with Curtis' insubordination. Curtis goes to Chapelle's office, expecting he might be fired.

.

Chapelle: You disobeyed my orders.

Curtis: I apologize sir. If you want to fire or suspend me, I'll understand.

Chapelle: That won't be neccessary. Get back to work.

Curtis: Thank you sir.

Chapelle: Don't thank me. I just don't have anyone to replace you just yet. I won't forget this.

.

As Curtis walked out of George Mason's old office he saw Nadia Yassir. She simply said "I'm glad you're staying." From the White House president Bartlett is getting reports from New York. The national guard is putting down the riot, but it is still going on in some areas. The whole country is watching New York, it is important to make their stand here. As much as Josiah Bartlett would like to focus solely on his own grief, he will always have a lot on his plate. Meanwhile Aron Pierce arrives with three other Secret Service agents.

.

Bartlett: What is it Aron?

Pierce: We'd like to move you to the bunker for your own safety sir.

Bartlett: I appreciate that Aron. But I'm not leaving until Zoey is back.

Pierce: With all due respect sir, this is not a request.

Bartlett: Are you saying that you, my bodyguards, are ordering me to go to the bunker?

Pierce: Yes sir. Under certain circumstances Secret Service can bring a president to safety, with or without his consent. We know what the terrorists are asking of you, and we can't be sure what you might do. Please sir, come with us.

.

Bartlett decided to go with agent Pierce. It might be embarassing for a president to be dragged to the bunker against his will. As they went he got a call from Audrey.

.

Bartlett: Yes Audrey?

Audrey: Mr president, I have Jack Bauer on the line.

Jack: Sir, Audrey explained the situation with Qumar. If you want me to do it, I will. But I need to know you authorized it.

Bartlett: As I'm sure youre aware Jack, my daughter is being held hostage.

Jack: Yes sir. Do you beieve they'll kill Zoey if you authorize this?

Bartlett: Can't rule it out. How long before you can do this?

Jack: Based on recent intel, about two hours.

Bartlett: Get into position, I'll have an answer before then.

.

11:00


	76. Chapter 76

The following takes place between 11pm and midnight. Events occur in real time.

.

11:00

.

As the president hung up Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines went away.

.

Audrey: He hasn't made a decision yet?

Jack: I think he has. Bartlett wants me to kill Shariff, he just can't say it. Won't expose the office to that kind of liability.

Audrey: I don't think he'd do that.

Jack: I understand, I'm just expendable. You should go. No sense in both of us becoming war criminals.

Audrey: I'm not abandoning you Jack. I'll stay with you, make sure the president makes a decision before then.

Jack: Thank you

.

Jack then called an old informant, Jenkins. Jenkins was a pilot, often smuggled contraband like alcohol or videogames into countries where they were forbidden, like Qumar. Jenkins kept Jack informed on certain developments, Jack looked the other way on some of his activities. Jack let Jenkins know to keep an eye out now. The president had shut down all air-traffic today. If Shariff were going to leave the country illegally, he might use a pilot like Jenkins. He promised to let Jack know if that happenned. Ishmael was monitoring the news. So far the reporters weren't mentioning Ishmael by name. He assumed his name would be known evntually, but it needed to be a secret for now, lest the authorities find this location. As president Bartlett is brought to the bunker Hellar has prepared a meeting. Although Bartlett still hopes to avoid war, he knows that might not be possible. He wants to know exactly what that would entail, how many lives will be lost.

.

11:07


	77. Chapter 77

11:11

.

General Bowen is explaining that initial airstrikes against Qumar will be key to defeating them. These strikes could be done within six hours of the president's authorization. They would wipe out much of Qumar's military, they would be unable to prevent a subsequent invasion by American forces. Although their targets were all military, as smart as American weapons had become, they couldn't rule out civilia deaths. Many of these military bases housed the wives and children of Qumari soldiers. President Bartlett checked the clocks on the wall. It was 11:14 pm D.C. time. That meant it was 8:14 am in Qumar. Those children were eating breakfast. If he gave the order, they'd still be in school when the American bombs ended their young lives. At the Qumari embassy Shariff trys to make arrangements to leave and return home. His sources tell him that the American military is preparing for something, they're just not sure what. Perhaps they've figured out that Ishmael, a Qumari citizen, is involved. They might even know of Shariff's involvement. Shariff knows war is likely, he needs to be home to help lead his people. His prime minister was a fool to try and ally with these infidels. Soon, he will have no choice but to follow Shariff's advice, to fight the inevitable holy war. And if he doesn't, Shariff will simply have to take power himself and lead the Qumari people to glory. Shariff's advisor has found one pilot who is willing to fly them home despite the law, provided the price is right. From her cell, Zoey plots how to escape. The cage is electric, every time Zoey touches it, she gets an electric shock, things become darker. So far, she can't think of anything, but she continues to work on it. CTU works on finding her, but so far nothing. Milo Pressman finds something odd. He's been observing traffic cams from the time of Zoey's abduction. A number of cameras were disabled at 9pm, and returned at 9:30. Milo passes the intel along to Nadia and Chapelle. Chapelle instructs him and Chloe to find out who was controlling these cameras. Finally, they have a lead. At the White House lawn, many people put pictures of Zoey at the gate, along with flowers. A few ministers, rabbis, imams, and others are praying for Zoey's safe return. One of them is Richard Hellar. Although he disagrees with Bartlett and Hellar's policies, he knows Zoey a little. He wants no harm to come to this innocent girl. Richard simply leaves a few flowers at the gate and walks away.

.

11:20


	78. Chapter 78

11:24

.

Jack Bauer recieved a call from his informant Jenkins.

.

Jack: You got something?

Jenkins: Yes. The defense minister of Qumar just asked me to fly him home, despite the shutdown earlier.

Jack: Where?

Jenkins: It's suppossed to be at a private airfield. I own a small plane here.

Jack: Does Shariff want anyone else on the plane?

Jenkins: Just two bodyguards.

Jack: Call him, tell Shariff you can't make it. But that an experienced pilot named Frank Flynn will do the job.

.

Jenkins called Shariff with the news.

.

Jenkins: Bad news, I can't make it.

Shariff: Why not?

Jenkins: Homeland Security wants to ask me questions. If I don't show they'll get suspicious and come here. I have another pilot, a reliable man named Frank Flynn.

Shariff: Can we trust him?

Jenkins: As long as you pay him enough, he'll do whatever you want, no questions asked.

.

Shariff didn't like this development, but he had little choice. He needed to be in Qumar before the Americans invaded, which at this point was a matter of hours. At CTU Milo found something. A man named Turner, worked for the local electric company. Turner was one of the people in charge of he sector, where the traffic cams went dark. He wasn't the only one who could have shut them down, but he was the only one who had $50,000 deposited into his bank account in the last week. Curtis went over to Turner's apartment to question him. Meanwhile Jack Bauer prepared to assasinate Shariff. He still wasn't sure if Bartlett would officially authorize it. As he saw it Josiah Bartlett and Abdul Shariff were the kings, Jack Bauer was just a pawn. But the last time he plyed chess, his pawn killed the other king.

.

11:33


	79. Chapter 79

11:37

.

President Bartlett discusses the situation in private with his chief-of-staff, and best friend, Leo McGarry.

.

Bartlett: If I declare war, a lot of lives will be lost.

Leo: They say, if we do the airstrikes first, we can greatly reduce the number of American soldiers will die.

Bartlett: At the cost of Qumari civilians.

Leo: That can't be your concern right now sir.

Bartlett: They didn't hurt us. Those children are no less innocent than Zoey. Is it their fault that their parent, or their parents' leaders did bad things?

Leo: You have a bigger responsibility to the American people.

Bartlett: I'm sure that Shariff had similar thoughts when he planned these attacks. These terrorists are right about one thing at least, we will all have to stand before God and answer for our actions. I hope he's in a forgiving mood when I die.

.

Jack Bauer arrives at the airport, waiting for Shariff to arrive. Audrey stays with him, hoping the president makes a decision soon. Jack wonders, he's with his former mistress, planning espionage, violating international law. If Teri found out he was with Audrey right now, would she be relieved to learn the truth, or would the thought of Jack committing adultery be less frightening. Curtis arrives at Turner's apartment. One of his co-workers at the electric company said he was suppossed to work intil midnight, but he snuck out around 9:30. It was possible he already fled the country, but he might've left some clue behind in his haste to retreat. Curtis and his team burst through the door. Suprisingly, Turner is still here, in tears.

.

Curtis: Mr Turner, my name is Curtis Manning, I'm with CTU.

Turner: I knew you people would come, sooner or later.

Curtis: I'd like to talk to you about tonight.

Turner: You mean disabling those traffic cameras, I did it. I'm sorry, but they said they'd kill my ex-wife and children if I didn't. They said they'd give the money if I did.

.

Curtis realizes what Turner means. The terrorists threatened his family, but he had no delusions of getting this money, because none of them planned on Turner surviving. In the darkness of the apartment, Curtis didn't see the explosives strapped to Turner, until now. Curtis yelled for his team to get out of the apartment. When they were out Curtis also left. Turner delayed until CTU had evacuated. He was determined to do this, but didn't want to kill anyone. Turner hoped the terrorists would assume there was a momentary problem with the explosives, but only if he went through with this. Turner pushed the button and blew himself up along with his apartment. Curtis called the fire department immediately. Another dead end, but hopefully Turner would be the only casualty here.

.

11:46


	80. Chapter 80

11;50

.

Curtis left shortly after the fireman arrived. Shariff hears news coverage of this, clearly Turner did his job. Sadly, no CTU people were killed. Nevertheless Shariff calls his operatives and tells them not to harm Turner's family. They need some credibility for these operations. President Bartlett's cellphone rings, he knows it's Ishmael. Secret Service tries to trace the call, Bartlett plans to try and keep Ishmale talking long enough to do this.

.

Ishmael: Mr president, have you considered my offer?

Bartlett: You have concerns, disagreements with my policies. I'm willing to listen to what you have to say.

Ishmael: I believe I made my wishes clear before. Now I assume you're trying to stall. Bob Warner's technology will stop your tracers, but perhaps you need a reminder. It's against islamic law to kill a virgin. I doubt that a 19 year old American girl would be a virgin, but let's find out.

.

Ishmael switched his phone to show the president what was going on. His men dragged Zoey out and began taking off her clothes. Ishmael looked at her quickly, then told his men to stop.

.

Ishmael: It seems she's no longer a virgin. That means one of my men won't have to "marry" her, and she can be executed soon.

Bartlett: You're a slimy piece of worm-ridden filth.

Ishmael: I don't expect you to like me, but the only way to save your whore of a daughter is to surrender to me. What is your answer?

Bartlett: Okay, I'll surrender myself.

Ishmael: Good. I'll text you the coordinates. Be there in one hour.

.

Ishmael sent Bartlett the coordinates, then hung up. President Bartlett then called Jack Bauer.

.

Bauer: Yes sir?

Bartlett: Are you in position?

Bauer: Yes sir. Shariff should be arriving soon. I'll be ready, if those are your orders.

Bartlett: They are. Let there be no confusion. I want you to assasinate Abdul Shariff.

.

12:00


	81. Chapter 81

The following takes place between midnight and 1am. Events occur in real time.

.

12:00

.

After agreeing to turn himself over to the terrorists president Bartlett walked back to the meeting room and asked to speak to his entire cainet within five minutes. Secretary Vinnick was still meeting with Deby and Bashir, others would also have to do this through this through closed-circuit television. Meanwhile Jack Bauer officially meets Abdul Shariff and his two bodyguards. He introduces himself as Frank Flynn. Audrey has taken off, she figures she should be back at the White House to help control potential blowback.

.

Jack: Nice to meet you. My name is Frank Flynn. I'll be happy to take you and your friends anywhere you want to go, in exchange for $50,000.

Shariff: It will be wired into your account before the flight is over. Mr Jenkins said he had a family emergency. Do you know the nature of this emergency?

Jack: He just asked me to fill in, he didn't give me any other details, figured it was none of my business.

Shariff: Very well. We should leave, time is an issue.

Jack: Yes sir, let's get a move on.

.

As the did this president Bartlett speaks to his cabinet.

.

Bartlett: As you know, the terrorists who have my daughter ordered me to turn myself over to them. I just agreed to do this within the hour. I realie I cannot let them hold a sitting president hostage. Therefore, I am invoking the 25th amendment to our constitution. This says that if the vice-president, and the majority of the cabinet, feel that the president is unable to fulfill the duties of the office, he is temporarily removed from office, and the vice-president becomes acting president. I do not need a unanimous vote on this, but I want one. We need to show the world that we still have a functioning government. Let's begin.

.

Hellar seemed hesitant to become president like this. But, whether he even allowed Bartlett to leave the White House after this, he seemed in no condition to make important decisions right now. Hellar invoked the 25th amendment, and the cabinet unanimously voted to make James Hellar acting president. Meanwhile Jack Bauer took off from the airport, with his three terrorist passengers. He assumed that if Shariff was taking the time to bring these two bodyguards back to Qumar, they knew of their employers' terrorist actions. Shariff would plan further terrorist attacks, unless Jack Bauer ended his life tonight.

.

12:12


	82. Chapter 82

12:16

.

Vice-president Hellar was officially sworn-in as acting president in front of the cameras. President Bartlett was standing by him when he took the oath. It had to be clear to the world that this was an orderly transition of power. Among the millions of people watching was terrorist Ishmael Ali. Ishmael then recieved a call from Abdul Shariff. He heard enough to realize Shariff was on a plane.

.

Shariff: I just heard the news. Is it true?

Ishmael: So it would seem. This works out better for us. Bartlett would never allow us to have him if he was still president.

Shariff: Will Hellar even allow Bartlett to turn himself over?

Ishmael: I don't know. If not, we execute Zoey. If he does, we might be able to extract some useful intel from him, before his execution.

Shariff: This is likely the last time I'll be able to contact you, go dark now and complete your mission.

.

Ishmael destroyed this cellphone then went to retrieve Zoey for the prisoner exchange. To Ishmael's horror Zoey was trying to hang herself with her own shirt. Zoey was no good to him dead. Ishmael rushed into the cage and gave Zoey CPR. Fortunately for him, Zoey breathed in the air out of instinct. It was unusual to Zoey, her life had been saved by her enemy. But after what he and his men did less than an hour ago, she was not grateful to be alive. Meanwhile Jack Bauer has just flown above the ocean. He activates his cellphone. The phone begins a countdown, 30 seconds. Jack quietly unfastens his seatbelt. Fortunately Shariff seems preoccupied with something else. 20 seconds left. With 15 seconds to go Jack quickly runs to the door and in ne motion opens and jumps out this door. Shariff and his people have the briefest moment of confusion. One of the bodyguards sees the cellphone, with the timer. He tries to throw it out the window, but it's too late. Before it makes it out of the plane the cellphone explodes, killing all three people inside. Jack hears the explosion, just before he lands in the water, and begins swinning back to land.

.

12:26


	83. Chapter 83

12;30

.

As Jack Bauer made the long swim back to land Ishmael and his team brought Zoey to the rendevous point. They considered the possibility that this was a trap, that president Bartlett wasn't even coming. Zoey knew what would happen if her father didn't show up, she had no real expectations of walking out of this situation alive. Meanwhile, at the White House, president Bartlett is preparing to leave. Secret Service is prepping him, Vice-president Hellar gives him some final words.

.

Hellar: I shouldn't even be allowing this, but I am a father, I'd do the same thing for Audrey if the situation ever called for it.

Bartlett: Thank you, mr president. Hopefully we can do this, rescue Zoey and me. But if they can't, you'll be president for at least two years. You know my views on war, basically every other issue. But you may have to decide for yourself what to do soon. I truley hope you'll act with wisdom.

Hellar: Thank you sir. I hope to be guided by the example you've set.

.

President Bartlett then went with Secret Service, hoping that he could rescue his baby girl.

.

12:37


	84. Chapter 84

12:41

.

As president Bartlett went to the rendevous point with Aron Pierce Gaines and his team of mercenaries got set up. If all went according to plan they would abduct Bartlett, let Zoey go, and escape. But Ira Gaines had learned, both in the navy seals and as a mercenary, that military operations never went according to plan. Meanwhile acting president Hellar met with general Bowen to discuss military options.

.

Hellar: If I ordered initial airstrikes now, how long before the bombing of Qumar began?

Bowen: Seven hours at most. By 8am D.C. time it will have begun.

Hellar: If we waited, they'd have time to build up their defenses. How many of our soldiers would die as a result?

Bowen: Our best estimates are between 10 and 20 thousand.

Hellar: A choice between American soldiers or Qumari civilians is no choice to me. Begin the invasion immediately.

Bowen: Sir, I do agree that we should do this. Both to save American lives and as a show of strength to deter our enemies. I just worry that, if president Bartlett returns to office, we cannot seem to have two presidents, giving contradictory orders.

Hellar: If Bartlett returns safely, he can resume his duties and call off the airstrikes. Or he may realize they are neccessary and continue with them. If he doesn't, then for better or worse the decision falls to the new president.

.

Renee Walker and other Secret Service agents set up camp near the rendevous point. She can see others with her binoculars, all wearing masks. As much as Renee wants Zoey back safely, she knows she cannot let the terrorists have Bartlett. If it comes down to it, she will kill her president.

.

12:48


	85. Chapter 85

12:52

.

Jack Bauer arrived home. Teri was happy that he had made it home, she feared someone would be coming to tell her Jack was dead.

.

Teri: I'm glad you're okay. Why are you wet? You smell like the ocean.

Jack: I don't want to lie to you, so please don't ask me that.

Teri: Okay. I'm just glad you're back home. After what happenned, I feared the worst.

Jack: That's behind us. I came home after the attack on the plant. We spent the last four hours trying to work on our marriage.

Teri: I understand.

.

At the rendevous point president Bartlett hides in the bushes with Aron Pierce. Ishmael arrives with Zoey, and has a gun to her head.

.

Ishmael: Mr president. I know you're here somewhere. If you do not present yourself, your daughter dies here.

.

President Bartlett cannot take it anymore. He presents himself and begins walking towards Ishmael. Renee Walker doesn't have a clear shot. She knows if she shoots Zoey, her father will have no reason to turn himself over. She takes a shot, and misses. Ishmael believes he's been betrayed, and orders Gaines' mercenaries to open fire. Zoey tries to run away, but Ishmael holds her. His men grab the president and knock him unconscious. Both sides suffer casualties, but Ishmael escapes with both president Bartlett and Zoey. Acting president Hellar is informed of the situation. He calls acting CTU director Ryan Chapelle.

.

Chapelle: Yes sir?

Hellar: The terrorists have Bartlett, but he is alive.

Chapelle: This could be bad for our plans. If Bartlett survives, he could stop our plans.

Hellar: He doesn't know about your involvement in my conspiracy. But yes, he could stop the bombing of Qumar. I need you to sabotage the investigation.

Chapelle: I can arrange that, already have something in mind.

Hellar: Do that, and you'll have a much higher position in my administration than in Bartlett's.

.

1:00


	86. Chapter 86

The following takes place between 1am and 2am. Events occur in real time.

.

1:00

.

Reporter Maureen Kingsley is relaying news to the people. Although it is unclear which side fired first, it seems the terrorists did not honor their part of the agreement. They kept Zoey Bartlett and abducted her father the president. Ishmael is among those who listen to this news. He's not suprised that the American media is claiming this. No matter, the Americans will regret this betrayel. Ishmael hopes he can still get useful intel from Bartlett. If not, the whole world will see his execution. At CTU Chapelle briefs everyone, saying that rescuing Zoey and her father are their top priority. Noone here has any idea that Chapelle plans to sabotage their investigation. Chapelle returns to his office and returns another call. He had previously been contacted by the Qumari ambassador, who offerred to help in their investigation. Chapelle knew that this call had happenned after Shariff's murder. Whoever the ambassador sent over, he would try to look for evidence of who might have been involved. This could be good. Let Qumar waste their time on this, they were less likely to prepare for a potential American invasion. And if they found something, Bartlett was already as good as dead, and Bauer could easily be sacrificed. Chapelle spoke to the ambassador, who agreed to send over his intelligence officer Yusef Auda to help. Meanwhile Hellar is discussing invasion plans with Audrey.

.

Hellar: All of our targets are military. But one of them is their intelligence headqurters located right in the middle of the capitol of Qumar. As smart as our weapons have become, there will likely be some collateral damage.

Audrey: You mean civilian deaths?

Hellar: I'm afraid so.

Audrey: I'm sorry to hear that.

Hellar: A neccessary aspect of war.

Audrey: What if we retrieve president Bartlett?

Hellar: If he so chooses, he can recall the bombers. A protocol to allow diplomacy to succeed and attacks to be averted. But we have to consider the possibility that he's already dead.

Audrey: I know. And you don't believe diplomacy will work.

Hellar: I think they tried to kill over 100,000 Americans. I think we're long past words.

.

1:08


	87. Chapter 87

1:11

.

Acting president Hellar is giving a press conference. He explains that they are doing everything they can to safely retrieve president Bartlett and and his daughter Zoey. When asked about possible military response, Hellar lies and says they are merely investigating who, if anyone, might have been involved. Hellar says if it turns out that another government was involved, they will declare war. At CTU Yusef Auda arrives. Chapelle quietly tells Curtis Manning about this.

.

Chapelle: Officially, mr Auda is an intelligence agent from a friendly government entitled to our full cooperation. Unnoficially, I don't want him to see anything he doesn't need to see.

Curtis: Yes sir. May I ask why the president is allowing him here?

Chapelle: Their defense minister seems to have gone missing. Most likely mr Shariff has betrayed his own government, but Qumar may try to blame us. That kind of accussation could lead to war. I don't know where mr Auda's loyalties lay, and let me know if he seems overly friendly with Nadia. I don't entirely know where her loyalties lay either.

.

Ishmael drives back to his safehouse with Bartlett still drugged in his trunk. This hasn't been the most direct route back there, but he has to e certain he isn't being followed. Zoey is being transported by Gaines. If things go south, Gaines will likely use Zoey as leverage to gain immunity for himself. But for Ishmael, the president is a much more valuable hostage.

.

1:20


	88. Chapter 88

1:24

.

At CTU Milo Pressman and Chloe OBrien are working on security footage from the White House. Specifically the footage that went dark just before Erica Lance's death. The footage shows Erica handcuffed to her desk, then she smashes the coffe mug, then the footage immediately goes dark. Although it was possible that Erica committed suicide by slitting her own wrists, the timing seemed too coincidental. Meanwhile Jack Bauer watches the news, still no word on whether the president is even still alive. Teri lays in bed, hoping Jack comes and joins her. But she fears his instincts as a soldier will soon compel him to return to work, and never come home. Ishmael and his team arrive at their safehouse. President Bartlett is still groggy, but now awake. Ishmael removes the bag from Bartltt's head.

.

Ishmael: Hello mr president. It's good to see you again.

Bartlett: Do I know you?

Ishmael: 1987. You were a congressman, on a diplomatic visit to Pakistan. You spoke at a refugee camp near the Afghan border, spoke to the wounded mujahadeen fighters, including me. I couldn't speak english, but I remember you trying, in strained arabic, "Allah Ackbar." Through the translator you saluted our bravery for fighting the godless communists.

Bartlett: I remember that speech. I'm sorry I don't remember you.

Ishmael: Just as well. I was then, what I am now, merely a soldier doing God's will. At any rate, it has no bearing on your fate.

Bartlett: We both know you're going to kill me. But please, let my daughter go. I'll beg for it if that's what you want. Look, I don't care what you do to me. But if you kill a child, even your supporters will think you're a monster.

Ishmael: I have my reasons for keeping her. Rest assured that we need her alive, for now.

.

1:33


	89. Chapter 89

1:37

.

CTU continues to search through every possible lead to find president Bartlett. Noone but Chapelle is yet aware that the acting director is sabatoging the investigation. Thanks to his spreading inuendo about Nadia Yassir, some workers are hesitant to trust their colleague. Many try to keep an eye on Yusef Auda, making it difficult for him to be of any real help. Milo and Chloe continue to try and recover footage of Erica Lance's alleged suicide. Curtis Manning comes to inform Chapelle of a development.

.

Curtis: Juma has regained conscioussness.

Chapelle: Has he said anything?

Curtis: We asked him about the abductions of president and Zoey Bartlett. Juma claims he knows nothing about this.

Chapelle: Is Juma being given morphine for his pain?

Curtis: Yes.

Chapelle: Turn it off. If he knows anything, he'll be feeling real chatty in about an hour.

.

Meanwhile Hellar continues to prepare for the American invasion of Qumar, the bombings should be underway within six hours. He silently hopes that Ishmael kills Bartlett soon, but fears he is extracting intel fromthe man. At Ishmael's safehouse a drugged president Bartlett sees his daughter, also drugged, being taken to a seperate room.

.

Bartlett: Zoey, it's going to be okay. You're going to be going home soon.

Ishmael: That might be true. I think you're merely lying to her, trying to give her some comfort in her final moments. But if you prove yourself too uncooperative, Zoey will know you lied before her execution.

.

At CTU Milo finally uncovers the footage of Erica's death. He quietly asks Chloe to come and see. Chloe sees Erica smash the coffee mug, and use the shards to fend off some unseen attacker. Then a secret service agent, Renee Walker, tasers Erica unconsciouss. Renee then uses the shards to slit the wrists of an unconsciouss Erica. What shocks Chloe and Milo even more is who stands idly by while agent Walker does this. It's vice-president James Hellar.

.

1:47


	90. Chapter 90

1:51

.

Milo and Chloe quietly snuck away to discuss the matter in private. If people talked about the two of them, they would just have to live with that.

.

Chloe: The vice-president is involved in the conspiracy.

Milo: He's now acting president, at least until Bartlett returns.

Chloe: This whole thing was probably to make him president.

Milo: It worked. He killed Erica Lance to keep her quiet, I doubt he'll hesitate to kill either of us.

Chloe: So, who are we suppossed to tell about this?

Milo: We need someone who can protect us, willing to risk his life, and stand up to the acting president.

Chloe: We can't be sure who to trust, except maybe someone who's been inactive for some time.

Milo: Only one person I can think of.

.

Jack Bauer is watching the news, and dozing off. Suddenly he gets a call, from Chloe OBrien.

.

Jack: What is it Chloe?

Chloe: I need your help. Milo and I found evidence of who's involved in the conspiracy. It's vice-president Hellar.

Jack: Are you sure?

Chloe: He ordered Erica Lance's murder. Can you help us?

Jack: Yeah. Text me where to meet you.

.

Jack apologized to Teri for having to leave, but she understood. Meanwhile Chapelle sees that Chloe contacted Jack Bauer, and she knows too much. He begins taking certain measures to prevent them from testifying. Ishmael begins his broadcast. The terrorists are all wearing masks and standing over Josiah Bartlett, who is bound and gagged.

.

Ishmael: We speak for the men, women, and children who have had no voice until now. Who have been victimized by the genocidal policies of the United States, that president Bartlett has advanced. But the time has come for the victims to demand justice. Our soldiers have taken the terrorist Josiah Bartlett into custody. In three hours, Bartlett will be tried for war crimes against humanity. If he is proven guilty, he will be executed in accordance with our laws. Because we have nothing to hide, the world will have full access to these proceedings.

.

2:00


	91. Chapter 91

The following takes place between 2am and 3am. Events occur in real time.

.

2:00

.

Jack Bauer drives to the meeting place to see Chloe and Milo. If they're right, acting president Hellar is involved, possibly the head, of a terrorist conspiracy. Jack listens to the news on the car radio. The reporter is talking about the breaking, news. The terrorists who have president Bartlett plan to execute him live on the internet in less than three hours. As Jack drives president Bartlett is brought to the cell with Zoey. Although they hate the circumstances, father and daughter are grateful to see each other again.

.

Bartlett: I'm sorry Zoey. I tried to save you.

Zoey: I know dad. I don't understand, why not let me go?

Bartlett: There's only one reason I can think of. They plan to use you as leverage against me. Maybe to make some kind of statement, or get me to reveal intel.

Zoey: They humiliated me. The way they were talking, I think they were planning to rape me.

Bartlett: I'm sorry about that. When I ran for president, I knew there were lunatics who would want to hurt my family. I was arrogant enough to think I could keep you all safe. But I promise you, you will go home safely. Even if I don't.

.

At CTU people notice that acting director Chapelle is on the phone quite a bit with Hellar. It isn't neccessarily odd that the acting president would want constat updates, especially that Chapelle would keep this quiet. But something seems a bit off. But when Milo Pressman and Chloe OBrien, two of their best computer technicians, can't be found, that is definitely suspicious. Meanwhile Renee Walker and other Secret Service agents prepare. When Milo, Chloe, and Jack are all in one spot, this team will eliminate them all.

.

2:08


	92. Chapter 92

2:12

.

President Hellar is preparing for the invasion of Qumar when he recieves a call from secretary Vinnick. Vinick has, for the most part, been trying to negotiate a peace between president Deby of Sangala, and general Bashir of the Askari rebel army.

.

Hellar: What is is Arnold?

Vinnick: I think we're on the verge of a real peace. At the very least, Deby and Bashir have agreed to attend a peace conference next month, if you're willing to let them use Camp David for this.

Hellar: Tell them that's fine. Make sure to let them know that, if president Bartlett is alive, he will go along with that agreement.

Vinick: Good. They both expres their hope for his safety.

Hellar: We all do.

Vinnick: They also want to know about military response to today's attacks. Sir, if we do invade Qumar, it would help to have them both standing with us. We need to show the world that this is not a holy war against islam, like the terrorists claim.

Hellar: I see your point. The airstrikes will be underway in five hours. Don't inform them until 7am.

.

Audrey Raines is working on post-invasion plans when she recieves a call from her brother Richard. He says it's urgent, they need to meet in private. Meanwhile Jack meets Chloe and Milo in an isolated spot in the park. They show Jack footage of Hellar murdering Erica Lance. This doesn't prove Hellar's involvement in the conspiracy, but it shows he was seriously involved in a cover-up. Then shots ring out. The three take cover. Jack scans the area. Clearly this is the work of a concealed sniper. Hellar is clearly going to great lengths to hide his involvement.

.

2:21


	93. Chapter 93

2:25

.

Jack and his group are pinned down. Depending on how many people are here, Jack fears they won't get out of here alive. Jack sends the image of Hellar killing Erica to Audrey's cellphone. There is no guarantee that Audrey isn't involved. Even if she isn't, her father might be able to persuade her to be silent. But it was the best he could think of. Audrey finds her brother Richard.

.

Audrey: What is it Richard, you said it was important?

Richard: I heard a rumor, that America is about to go to war.

Audrey: Who told you this?

Richard: Not important.

Audrey: Is it just a rumor, or is it Adam?

Richard: Adam and I love each other. Why he serves the military industrial complex I'll never know.

Audrey: Adam believes in serving his country. Any way I can't talk about these things. But after what happenned today, what did you think would happen?

Richard: So they kill innocent people, and we kill innocent people? That doesn't bother you?

Audrey: Ofcourse I'm bothered by innocent people, on any side, dying. But what we do, will ultimately make this world a better place.

Richard: I'm pretty sure the terrorists feel the same way.

.

From his location Jack devises a plan. Chloe hacks into the city's electrical grid, turns off all lights in the immediate area. This allows his team the darkness to get away, with the snipers firing blindly. Jack knows he needs to take at least one of these assasins on if he is to get out alive. It puts the three of them in more danger, but it could also be a lead proving Hellar's guilt.

.

2:34


	94. Chapter 94

2:38

.

Jack tells Chloe and Milo to stay put in this dark area. They are as safe as they can be here, at least until Jack can take down these assasins. He covertly moves, sees that one of them, with a female voice, seems to be in charge. It's hard to tell, between the darkness and their masks. Jack Bauer quietly eliminates three of the assasins one by one. He shoots the leader in the leg, and removes her mask. It's Renee Walker. Jack rememebers her a little from the White House he knows she is Secret Service.

.

Jack: Why is Secret Service trying to eliminate us?

Renee: It's because you know too much, and you can't be trusted to keep quiet.

Jack: You're working with Hellar, you're part of the terrorist conspiracy.

Renee: We're doing what we have to do to protect America.

Jack: By killing Americans, killing our president?

Renee: If that's what we have to do.

Jack: Call your master. Tell him that the three of us are dead. But that you were wounded and have to go to the hospital.

.

Renee called Hellar, told him she and her team killed Bauer and the others. But Jack killed much of her team, and she was wounded. Hellar told her not to go to the hospital, he told her of a medical safehouse. Meanwhile Audrey prepared to call her father, when she saw the message that Jack left for her. She is shocked by the image of her father committing murder.

.

2:47


	95. Chapter 95

2:51

.

Hellar is giving Chapelle instructions.

.

Hellar: I just recieved confirmation that Bauer and the others are dead.

Chapelle: Careful sir, Jack Bauer has a way of escaping death.

Hellar: I'm aware. Proceed with the back-up plan. If Bauer's dead, this will serve our purpose. Eve if he's alive, he'll have bigger problems than us.

.

After this call ended, Hellar called Audrey. Audrey put on her best poker face to talk to him.

.

Audrey: Richard says if we go to war, he'll organize protests. I think I can talk him out of it, I just need a little more time.

Hellar: Okay, but I need you back here by 4am.

Audrey: I'll be back.

.

Jack and his group know that Renee Walker can expose Hellar, but it seems she'd rather die than betray her master. They begin bringing her back to a safehouse for further questioning. Meanwhile Chapelle has Yusef Auda brought into his office. It is important to delay Qumar's response, try and lull them into a false sense of security.

.

Yusef: Your people seem unwilling to work with me.

Chapelle: I apologize for that. After what happenned earlier, they're just angry and scared. My government has no desire to strain relations between our two countries. Let me be blunt, we both know you came here partly because you wanted to find intel about the disapearence of your defense minister.

Yusef: Do you know anything?

Chapelle: Yes. Our intelligence agencies have recently uncovered evidence that a rogue American agent was involved in Abdul Shariff's murder. You can expect our full cooperation in his arrest, and incarceration. His name is Jack Bauer.

.

3:00


	96. Chapter 96

The following takes place between 3am and 4am. Events occur in real time.

.

3:00

.

Yusef Auda excuses himself from Chapelle's office and makes a call to his ambassador.

.

Yusef: Chapelle just confirmed that Jack Bauer killed minister Shariff.

Ambassador: The Americans are giving up one of their own. Are you certain that Bauer isn't merely their fall guy?

Yusef: I don't think the Americans want war anymore than we do. My team will contiue questioning the pilot. In the meantime, we'll try and find Jack Bauer.

.

Jack Bauer and his team bring a captured Renee Walker to Walker's apartment for interrogation.

.

Jack: Help us stop Hellar. There's still a chance we can stop this war.

Renee: This war began a long time ago. Bleeding hearts like Bartlett think we can appease these religious fanatics. But Hellar, he'll do what he has to do to stop them.

Jack: If this war happens, many innocents, o both sides, will die. There will be more terrorist attacks like 9/11.

Renee: If that happens, we'll retaliate again. For every American who dies, ten of theirs will die. And if it takes killing every last one of them, this country will be safe.

.

In their cell president Bartlett continues trying to plot his and Zoey's escape. He continues touching the electrified cage. Each time, he gets a mild electric shock. It hurts, but he can't think of a better plan. Until he does, this will have to do. Meanwhile Audrey and her brother Richard discuss what to do with the recording. Richard doesn't want to hurt their father, but he feels it's best for the truth to come out. Audrey fears this will undermine America's credibility, hurt this country. In the end, Audrey and Richard come up with a plan.

.

3:08


	97. Chapter 97

3:12

.

Renee Walker remained tied up in a chair. Jack, Milo, and Chloe are in the other room. So far Jack hasn't tortured her for intel. She can hear them arguing about whether they should torture her. Renee believes they are playing mind games, believing that fear of torture might be more effective than actual pain. But since their eyes are off of her right now, she quietly undoes her ropes and plots her escape. Meanwhile Yusef Auda goes to his comrades, who have the pilot Jenkins tied up. Yusef undoes these ropes, Jenkins is scared about what exactly this means.

.

Yusef: Mr Jenkins, we know that our defense minister, Abdul Shariff, contacted you about leaving this country. We also know that you told your government about this.

Jenkins: They told me I had to keep them updated. I didn't think anyone would die.

Yusef: I believe you. I apologize for these circumstances, but the lives of my people are in danger. I am willing to let you leave here, with a little financial compensation. All I ask are two conditions. One is that you not tell anyone, or relations between our countries will get worse. The second, is the name of the agent you gave the keys to your plane.

Jenkins: The agent's ame, is Jack Bauer.

.

Renee undid her ropes. Jack rushed into the room but Renee fired her gun, hitting Jack in the head. Then she killed Chloe and Milo before escaping. Renee Walker walked away, contemplating whether to tell president Hellar about this. After she left Jack told Milo and Chloe it was okay. The plan worked, Renee ever knew her bullets had been replaced with blanks. Now, she also didn't know she had a listening device on her. Meanwhile Teri Bauer was woke up by a loud knock. She saw the alarm clock, 3:20am. She feared what the news could be, especially when she saw it was Audrey Raines on the other side of the door. Audrey didn't know if Jack was alive or dead, but she likely would not have come to Teri if it wasn't absolutely neccessary.

.

3:21


	98. Chapter 98

3:25

.

Audrey explained the situation to Teri, showed her a copy of the video. Teri still didn't neccessarily like Audrey, but what was at stake was greater than either of them. President Bartlett keeps touching the electrified cage. Zoey notices the lights go dim when he does.

.

Zoey: Did you see that dad?

Bartlett: See what, I was distracted by the pain.

Zoey: Let me demonstrate.

Bartlett: You're right. The lights went dim when you touched the cage. It must take a lot of energy to power the cage.

Zoey: I thought I saw a generator when they brought me here.

Bartlett: Makes sense. They wouldn't be hooked to the city's grid, stay off the radar.

Zoey: If we can divert enough energy to one area, we might be able to disable the cage. Now we just have to figure out how.

.

Before Zoey realized it Josiah Bartlett threw himself on the cage with all his strength. It severly weakened him, but it disabled the electric shock. He told his child to run, leave him behind. But Zoey refused to leave her father behind. She tried to carry him to safety. The president tried to walk. They didn't get very far. Bartlett's actions disabled the security cameras, but Ishmael and his men soon found father and daughter. All armed with assault weapons, they forced their hostages to surrender. As Jack Bauer and his small group listened in on Renee Walker and tracked her movement Teri and Audrey got another unexpected visitor, Yusef Auda.

.

3:35


	99. Chapter 99

3:39

.

Acting president Hellar called his daughter Audrey, who was still in Jack Bauer's house. Teri was in the other room, being questioned by Yusef Auda.

.

Audrey: Yes dad?

Hellar: Is Richard still intent on his anti-war protests?

Audrey: I can convince him not to, I just need more time.

Hellar: We don't have that luxury. In less than one hour our bombers will be entering Turkish air space. The prime minister seems hesitant to allow a flyover.

Audrey: Any delay would take our pilots over unfriendly skies.

Hellar: Right. I know you had a good working relationship with him, I need your help.

Audrey: Okay, I'll come over.

.

Audrey hung up and told Teri and Yusef she had to leave. Yusef understood. Teri said she'd help Audrey and Jack as best she could. Meanwhile Jack Bauer listened to Renee Walker. So far she'd revealed nothing. Jack elieved the only way to stop Hellar and this war was to find president Bartlett. Sadly, it seemed that Hellar and Walker really had no idea where the real president was, and they weren't looking that hard. If the terrorists had already killed Bartlett, there was no hope now. Jack recieved a call from Teri's cellphone.

.

Jack: Yes Teri?

Yusef: Hello, mr Bauer.

Jack: Who is this?

Yusef: I know you killed Abdul Shariff. Jenkins confirmed this, your own people gave you up. But your wife, she claimed you were here the whole time.

Jack: If you hurt my wife, I will kill you.

Yusef: Come home mr Bauer, so we can talk.

.

3:47


	100. Chapter 100

3:51

.

Jack drove home to confront Yusef quickly. He knew that Qumar was desperate to avoid a war that would mean total destruction for their side. This Yusef Auda was unknown to him, would he harm Teri to get revenge against Jack for assasinating Shariff? As Jack did this Ishmael's team tied Bartlett and his daughter up. In about an hour the trial would begin, the terrorists weren't taking any chances.

.

Ishmael: I may be persuaded to spare your life mr president. If I believed you were truley repentant. That would ofcourse require, certain acts on your part.

Bartlett: You mean, give up intel?

Ishmael: If you were to ask Allah for forgiveness, you would have to prove your dedication to doing his will. You have one hour until your trial. Choose wisely.

.

Jack Bauer arrived. He saw through the window, Teri seemed remarkabky calm. Perhaps she didn't even know she was Yusef's hostage. That made it easier for Yusef to keep her calm, but that didn't mean he wouldn't kill her. Jack walked in as calmly as he could.

.

Teri: Jack. I was just explaining to mr Auda here that you were here with me most of the night.

Jack: Thank you Teri, but I can't hide the truth. I assasinated Abdul Shariff, defense minister of Qumar.

Yusef: I suggest you come with me mr Bauer.

Jack: I want you to understand mr Auda. I killed Shariff because he was involved in the terrorist attacks that killed a number of American civilians, and he tried to murder thousands more.

Yusef: Who ordered you to do this?

Jack: Noone. I did it on my own, to try and prevent war between our two countries.

Yusef: Even if that is true, the only way to prevent war would be for you to turn yourself over and face justice in Qumar.

Teri: No. Jack, I can't lose you.

Jack: I may have to do that. But you should know that acting president Hellar is determined to start a war. We need to rescue president Bartlett to stop war.

Yusef: My people have no idea where he's being held.

Jack: Maybe if we work together we can save him. When it's over, I will surrender myself to your custody.

Yusef: You make some valid points. Very well, I will help you rescue your president.

.

4:00


	101. Chapter 101

The following takes place between 4am and 5am. Events occur in real time.

.

4:00

.

Jack knew it was unlikely that he and Teri would ever get the chance to say good bye after this, so he tried to do it now.

.

Teri: You promised me Jack. You said you were done with all this crap.

Jack: I truley wish I could keep that promise. But the truth is, I did what they say. I did kill the defense minister of Qumar.

Teri: I don't care. I just want you, and I want our baby to know his or her father.

Jack: I have to believe that what I did made this world a little bit safer for our child. I have to believe that. But if I can't rescue president Bartlett, it would all be for nothing. I'm sorry Teri, but I have to go now.

.

As Jack left with Yusef he got a call, from Chloe and Milo.

.

Milo: Jack, we found something. We were listening in on Renee Walker, she reported to Ryan Chapelle.

Jack: You're saying Chapelle was in on the conspiracy?

Milo: Yes. Chapelle told her how he made up excuses for me and Chloe leaving, even congragulated her for killing the three of us.

Jack: This is bad. We need someone in place at CTU, it's still our best chance for finding president Bartlett.

Milo: I can try to talk with Nadia, or possibly Curtis.

Jack: Are you certain we can trust them?

Milo: I think we need to trust someone Jack.

.

Meanwhile Audrey returned to the White House.

.

Hellar: They're setting up the call to the prime minister of Turkey.

Audrey: I'm ready. Any news on president Bartlett?

Hellar: Not yet. Less than one hour to go, I'm not optimistic about our chances. Eve if we find where he is, we may not be able to safely retrieve him. If that's the case, I will not let these terrorists execute our president live on the internet.

.

Meanwhile general Juma is being transferred to a military base for further interrogation. So far he has give nothing to his enemies. He expects to be tortured, he doesn't realize what fate will soon have in store for him.

.

4:08


	102. Chapter 102

4:12

.

Josiah Bartlett was nervous, for himself and his daughter. In less than one hour, they would likely both be dead.

.

Bartlett: I'm sorry for everything.

Zoey: It's not your fault.

Bartlett: Maybe if I gave some sort of confession, they would spare your life.

Zoey: No they won't. Besides, Ishmael is right about one thing. Very soon you and I will likely be standing before God and have to account for our action. For the most part, I don't think I'm a bad person. But admittedly, I take it they told you. That wasn't how I wanted you to find out that Charlie and I were intimate.

Bartlett: I had my suspicions. You could do a lot worse.

Zoey: We're probaby going to die dad. Don't give them that satisfaction.

Bartlett: I wish I was as brave as you.

Zoey: I wish I was that brave too.

.

Nadia is on the phone at CTU with Milo. She doesn't like Chapelle, but she finds it hard to believe that he is a traitor. She could question him about Chloe and Milo, but if she's wrong she could reveal to him that the three of them are still alive. Curtis seems to have finished his call with Chloe and goes to see Chapelle.

.

Curtis: Sir, we may have found a lead. A dillapidated warehouse that was bought three months ago by "the orphan's fund."

Chapelle: What exactly is that?

Curtis: It's a phony charity, a front to fund suicide bombers.

Chapelle: You think this is where the terrorists are holding Bartlett? We need more evidence before we can move.

Curtis: With all due respect sir, we may not have more time. The terrorists are less than one hour away from executing the president.

Chapelle: And if you're wrong, we will expend our resources on a dead end. Go, find more evidence.

.

When Curtis left Chapelle contacted Renee Walker, gave her a heads up, that Curtis Manning might be a problem, requirig her particular skill set. Jack heard the conversation from his listening device and sent the intel to Curtis and Nadia, real evidence that Chapelle was dirty. Jack and Yusef talked about their situation.

.

Jack: Shariff was involved in terrorism, you do realize that?

Yusef: My people have heard the rumors, but he was never convicted in a court of law. I realize you are just a pawn mr Bauer. I find it hard to believe you weren't acting under someone's orders.

Jack: I acted alone. I just did what I, thought I had to do,to stop war. Turns out I may have helped cause it.

Yusef: My people have everything to lose, othing to gain from war. We want justice. If it can't be the people behind this, we will settle for you.

.

4:21


	103. Chapter 103

4:25

.

Nadia Yassir and Curtis Manning talk quietly in CTU, about what exactly their options were.

.

Curtis: I think Jack is right, Chapelle is stalling our rescue mission.

Nadia: Do you think it's true that Hellar is involved as well?

Curtis: I don't want to believe it, but it all adds up. The warehouse is in the woods, if he doesn't send troops very soon, they'll never get there in time.

Nadia: I have an idea, but we could be executed for treason.

Curtis: If we don't, the terrorists will murder president Bartlett, and we will be at war in three hours.

.

Meanwhile Juma's van takes an unexpected turn. The two guards are confused, as is general Juma. Suddenly the driver shoots both guards. Juma is uncertain if this guard is planning to kill him, or release him. The guard walks Juma out at gunpoint, and says they are going to Juma's friends. Juma is doubtful about this promise. At CTU Curtis asks to see Chapelle in private. He says he has found evidence of a traitor within CTU, they should speak away from disloyal ears. Chapelle figures if Curtis knew who it was specifically, he'd just say that person's name. He puts on his best poker face and they walk to a holding room. When they get there Nadia suddenly puts a hankerchief, soaked with chloroform, over Chapelle's face. Chapelle, resists, but Curtis makes sure he can't. Thus Chapelle is knocked unconsciouss, and Curtis and Nadia are in charge, for now.

.

4:34


	104. Chapter 104

4:38

.

Only Nadia and Curtis knew that they had taken over CTU in a coup. It was only a matter of time before they were arrested for this, they hoped they could rescue president Bartlett before their arrest. They ordered a number of agents to the warehouse, soon they planned to disable communications so they couldn't be recalled. Menawhile Ishmael was talking to his brother Syed, for probably the last time.

.

Syed: You should execute Bartlett soon.

Ishmael: There's still some time. I'm still hoping he will give us something valuable.

Syed: It appears I will be joining you in Paradise soon enough. We have a chance to strike the Americans.

Ishmael: Than we both die as warriors. I fear our homeland will be invaded soon.

Syed: At least we can show Hellar what the cost of this war will be. Peace be upon you my brother.

Ishmael: And upon you my brother.

.

As soon as he hung up Ishmael was alerted to a potential problem by Ira Gaines.

.

Gaines: The authorities are coming here. Hellar is also considering launching a drone strike against this whole building.

Ishmael: Are you certain?

Gaines: I still have friends in the army. Let me and my men take Zoey, she could be a bargaining chip for our survival. You may want to die, I don't.

Ishmael: Fair enough. Take her, get as far away as you can. If I am to die, president Bartlett will be joining me in death.

.

As Gaines, Quinn, and the other mercenaries dragged Zoey Bartlett from her cell, and left the president in his, Hellar was informed of the rescue mission. He had only one optio left. He had made it clear these last few hours that he would not allow the terrorists to execute their president live on the internet. He would launch a drone strike to prevent that. Some in his administration disagreed with this, but they didn't find it suspicious. James Hellar was about to get away with murdering the president of the United States.

.

4;47


	105. Chapter 105

4:51

.

Jack and Yusef drove towards the warehouse. Rumor was the marines were also coming to rescue Bartlett. This was good, even Jack Bauer couldn't stop all the terrorists alone. Eve in the pre-dawn hours Jack and Yusef could see guards, with assault weapons. Chloe said there had been an electrical spike at 3:30am, and the money trails linked this building to alqueda. Meanwhile Juma was brought to see his "rescuer" Syed Ali. Juma also saw his liuetenant Hakim. Hakim looked like he'd been recently beaten. Syed put a gun to Juma's head.

.

Syed: We lost operatives, friends. Shariff was the highest ranking alqueda operative in any government. This man who saved you was imbedded in America's intelligence community. As we speak the American bombers are heading towards my homeland, and my brother is about to give his life for Allah. All because we trusted you. I understand why we had to keep you from talking. Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now.

Juma: I can still be useful. Neither of us will survive this, but we can show the Americans what war with your coutry will entail. One final act of destruction. Perhaps it will even convince Hellar to call of his bombers.

Syed: I doubt it. But you are right about one thing. If we are at war, we need to damage their ability to attack. What exactly do you have in mind?

.

As Juma explained his plan to Syed, Syed looked up what his brother was planning. The broadcast begun. Calling it a "trial" was clearly a lie. Bartlett was tied to a chair with a gag over his mouth. Ishmael wasn't even bothering with a mask, he didn't plan on being alive much longer, and he wanted the world to know who killed the president of America.

.

Ishmael: We are about to embark on a mission of justice that will change the world. No longer will justice be merely the propogandist tool of the power elite, it will once again be the instrument of the people. By chosen warriors whose courage to use the sword has made this day not only possible, but inevitable.

.

Jack was waiting for the marines to come. He didn't know exactly how long Ishmael was planning to make this "trial" but they didn't have much time. Nadia called Jack.

.

Nadia: Jack, Hellar's ordering you to stand down.

Jack: I do that, they will kill the president.

Nadia: I know. He's planning to kill them all with a drone strike. Hellar's pretext is that Bartlett can't be rescued, he's doing this to prevent the terrorists from winning.

Jack: I'm going in, Yusef can cover me while I'm still outside.

Nadia: You do this, you'll die too.

Jack: If I die, just make sure Hellar does ot remain in the White House.

.

Jack went on his mission, likely the last mission of his life. But if he failed, many others would die too. It was what he had to do.

.

5:00


	106. Chapter 106

The following takes place between 5am and 6am. Events occur in real time.

.

5:00

.

Jack slowly crept towards the building. Yusef took out a couple of guards with a sniper rifle, Jack killed others. Ishmael had no idea about this, but he spoke before his cameras to a bound and gagged president Bartlett. Millions were watching around the world. Including Syed Ali, and most of the staff at CTU Washington.

.

Ishmael: Josiah Bartlett you stand before this court of law, to stand trial as a war criminal. Because the true extent of your evil is immeasurable, we have done our best to document these acts as witnessed by true believers.

.

Nadia Yassir cotacted acting president Hellar. She hoped he still had to keep up pretenses. Audrey was with her father.

.

Nadia: Sir, Jack Bauer is attempting to rescue president Bartlett.

Hellar: I was told that Jack Bauer was dead. I'm glad he's alive, but he needs to stand down. These terrorists are moments away from executing our president live on the internet. I cannot allow that to happen.

Nadia: What if Jack Bauer can rescue the president in time?

Hellar: Then I will abort the drone strike. But he's running out of time.

Nadia: How much longer before the drone reaches the warehouse?

Hellar: Eight minutes.

.

Ishmael: Under your orders, the death squads of America, scour the holy lands, and spill the blood of the innocent. You did not act alone in this, but your control of ignorant followers begins and ends with you.

.

Nadia spoke to Jack on-com as he entered the warehouse.

.

Nadia: Jack, Hellar says he'll call it off if you can rescue Bartlett in time. With Bartlett safe he'd have no pretext to continue the drone strike. But you need to move quickly.

Jack: How much time do I have?

Nadia: Less than seven minutes.

.

Jack continued his mission. Ishmael continued his broadcast.

.

Ishmael: Finally, we hold you responsible for blashphemy. For desecrating holy lands and shrines, and for spilling the blood of believers. Josiah Bartlett, before the eyes of God, I sentance you to death. Sentance to be carried out immediately.

.

Josiah Bartlett saw Jack Bauer lurking in the shadows. On Jack's signal Bartlett summonned up all his strength and threw the chair backwards. Jack shot the terrorists, though Ishmael took cover. Hellar saw he had no more pretext and ordered the drone missle destroyed. The marines were ordered to take the building. With the chair destroyed Bartlett could grab one of the dead terrorist's guns and helped Jack. He also informed Jack that Zoey had been taken elsewhere, but they couldn't have gotten far. The marines soon took the building. As Jack and Bartlett escaped the building Ishmael tried one last desperate effort to murder the president. But Jack shot and killed Ishmael. It seemed that president Bartlett was now relatively safe, but his child was not.

.

5:14


	107. Chapter 107

5:18

.

As the sun begins to rise president Bartlett coordinates with the marines to find Zoey, who is likely still in these woods. Hellar talks with Renee Walker on the phone.

.

Hellar: You told me that Jack Bauer and the others were dead.

Renee: I'm sorry sir. They captured me, I escaped. I thought I killed them all, but they may have filled my gun with blanks.

Hellar: Bauer rescued Bartlett. By now I'm sure he's been informed of my actions.

Renee: What do you need me to do?

Hellar: Quite possibly, I'll need you to give up your own life for our cause.

Renee: I will do what must be done mr president.

.

Ira Gaines and the other mercenaries dragged Zoey through the woods. They were tired, the early dawn might make it harder for them to see. Zoey planned to escape the first chance she got. Meanwhile Juma brought Syed Ali to see an ally, an arms dealer named Michael Amador.

.

Amador: General, it's good to see you again.

Syed: Do you have the data we need?

Amador: Ofcourse, if you can transfer the money into my account.

Juma: I'll transfer the money, Syed can verify that the data is legitimate.

Amador: Fair enough. I trust you two because this war is far from over. Your peoples will need men like me if you truley wish to fight.

Syed: You are a man without belief. An opportunist who kills only for your own profit. For now you are a neccessary evil. But when the time is right, these men will face justice.

Amador: That is a long time away. Neither of us will live to see that day.

Syed: On that much we agree.

,

5:26


	108. Chapter 108

5:30

.

President Bartlett refuses to leave the area. Not until he sees Zoey, one way or another. Jack Bauer is nervous. Yusef Auda has bee taken into protective custody. If America and Qumar are at war, Yusef may have just become it's first P.O.W. Bauer speaks with president Bartlett.

.

Jack: Mr president, we have to get you back to the White House. You know what Hellar is capable of, the bombers are on their way.

Bartlett: Colonel Mcnamara is arranging communication, I should be able to recall the bombers from here.

Jack: We don't know who else was involved in Hellar's conspiracy, you might not be safe here.

Bartlett: Would you act any different, if it were your child?

Jack: Maybe not, but I'm not the president.

.

As they discussed this Nadia Yassir recieved a call from Division, specifically from Michelle Dessler. Michelle was Tony Almeida's wife, Nadia is suprised she's still working.

.

Michelle: Ms Yassir, where is Ryan Chapelle?

Nadia: I don't know. We can't find him here.

Michelle: I find it extremely difficult to imagine that he would make himself unavailable in a time of crises.

Nadia: I don't know what to tell you. You can come here if you like.

Michelle: I believe I will.

.

Nadia had put on her best poker face, but it only bought her a little time. She sent Curtis out. Nadia had no doubt that she would soon be arrested, Curtis had to remain free to stop Hellar. Meawhile Ira Gaines and Molly Quinn discussed what to do with their hostage. Gaines believes it's only a matter of time before the marines find them. It might be best to negotiate for the safety right away. Quinn however believes they can still get away. During their argument Quinn shoots Gaines and takes Zoey away.

.

5:38


	109. Chapter 109

5:42

.

Jack Bauer finds Ira Gaines, wounded but alive. President Bartlett, through a smart-phone, identified Gaines as one of his abductors.

.

Jack: Where is Zoey?

Gaines: I can help you track Molly's phone. But I want assurance that I'll get medical attention.

Jack: You have my word. But we need to find Zoey Bartlett now.

.

Molly Quinn's accomplices had split up, she was dragging Zoey alone.

.

Zoey: Why are you doing this to me?

Quinn: I got sick of seeing a spoiled little rich girl ignore safety, putting me in danger. I decided I deserved a payoff, finally.

Zoey: Why did yous hoot that man?

Quinn: Ira promised me money, respect, but he was willing to stop at the first sign things went bad. I'm getting away with you. If I can't have what I want, you're never leaving here alive.

.

Meanwhile Juma and Syed ALi confirmed that Amador's intel was good. Syed had some hope this could prevent war against his country. He knew the bombers would likely still continue their mission. But at least the man who ordered it, president James Hellar, wouldn't live to see the blood shed that he'd cause.

.

5:48


	110. Chapter 110

5:52

.

Jack found Quinn and Zoey with help from Ira Gaines. He tried to take Quinn out with a headshot, but she saw first and fired at Jack. Zoey took cover while these two fought. Quinn took out a pocket knife and threw it at Jack. It hit Jack in the arm and caused him to drop his gun. He tried to attack her with his bare hands, but she subdued him. Quinn got ready to shoot Jack, but before she could Zoey picked up Jack's gun and shot her in the chest. Molly Quinn died knowing it was at the hands of girl she'd betrayed. Jack brought Zoey to back to her parents, her mother had come here despite the danger. Jack began returning to CTU as the Bartlett's were put on the helicopter. Jack realized too late that the pilot of this helicopter was Renee Walker. He tried to warn the president, but it was too late. Renee took off, with three very valuable hostages.

.

6:00


	111. Chapter 111

The following takes place between 6am and 7am. Events occur in real time.

.

6:00

.

C.J. Cregg is telling the press that president Bartlett is alive, as is his family. They are being taken to Mount Weather, a military base built withi the mountains of West Virginia. This is where the president, and other successors, would be taken in the event of a unclear war. The first family is unaware of their real destination. The president recieves a call from Jack Bauer.

.

Bartlett: Yes Jack.

Jack: Sir, the aget flying the plane is Renee Walker, she's allied with Hellar.

.

Upon hearing the news, Bartlett tries to keep up his poker face, but the other agent pulls a gun on the first family. He evidently is also working with Hellar. Renee tells them all to remain calm, and they might actually survive this day. Michelle Dessler arrives at CTU and places Nadia under arrest. She and her team begin searching for Ryan Chapelle. Jack brings Ira Gaines back to CTU. With Juma free, and one more cannister of nerve gas still unnaccounted for, he is the last chance to stop another terrorist attack. Meanwhile Richard Hellar releases the tape of his father's conspiracy on the internet. If war cannot be prevented, his father needs to face justice.

.

6:08


	112. Chapter 112

6:12

.

At CTU Ryan Chapelle has bee found, dazed but alive. He names Nadia an Curtis as his attackers. Nadia has been arrested, Curtis is missing. Ira Gaines is being treated for his wound, Jack and Michelle go to guestion him. Michelle suspects Jack may have been involved but has no proof just yet.

.

Michelle: Mr Gaines, you are facing charges of murder and treason. Either one of those charges qualifies for the death penalty. But, if you help us stop the remaining terrorists, we can get you a plea bargain.

Gaines: Here's the bargain. I want a full pardon from the president. Bartlett, Hellar, I don't care who, so long as it holds up in court.

Michelle: The president might not agree to this, and if it doesn't happen soon, more innocent Americans will die.

Gaines: Than I suggest you hurry.

.

Michelle began calling the White House. In the meantime president Bartlett, his wife Abby, and their daughter Zoey were taken to Mount Weather. Bartlett realizes that Hellar is continuing with his coup. If he can't contact the bombers in the next hour, America and Qumar will officially be at war. Leo tries to contact Bartlett, but something is blocking the call. This doesn't make sense. Mount Weather was designed to allow the president to govern even during a nuclear war, what could possibly be blocking the communications. Richard Hellar hasn't gotten a response to his web postings yet. Even at this time of day, this kind of news should have gotten a lot of attention immediately. Then police burst through Richard Hellar's door. They arrest Richard and confiscate his computer. When Richard Hellar asks what the charges are these cops merely punch him. Michelle tells Gaines he'll be given a full pardon, but he has to begin immediately. Gianes knows his pardon won't be validated if the terrorists launch another attack, so he gets right to work.

.

6:21


	113. Chapter 113

6:25

.

Gaines has already begun giving CTU names of associates that Juma may be using to launch a finat attack against America. Jack and Michelle have a private conversation.

.

Michelle: Nadia claims that Chapelle and Hellar are involved in a conspiracy against the president.

Jack: It's true, Audrey Raines has proof.

Michelle: I want to see this evidence. If that's true, that means they got my husband killed.

Jack: Michelle, are you sure you want to be here?

Michelle: I need to make sure Tony didn't die for nothing. We need to stop these terrorists. If that means having to work with Gaines or Chapelle for now, I'll do that.

.

Chloe OBrien, who is once again helping at CTU, has found something on one of the names Gaines has given them.

.

Chloe: Michael Amador, an arms dealer. At 5:40am his account recieved one million dollars, from a accout flagged by Interpol as being linked to terrorists in Sangala.

Michelle: What would he be able to give them? Juma still has one cannister of nerve gas.

Chloe: I don't know, but Amador probably knows where to find Juma.

Michelle: Okay. We'll send a swat team over there.

Gaines: Bad idea. Amador has enough security to make CTU look like an internet cafe.

Michelle: What do you suggest?

Gaines: Send me there, I can get him to talk.

.

Richard Hellar is brought to an undisclosed location, with a bag over his head. When the bag is lifted Richard doesn't know where he is, but he recognizes the man standing over him, it's his father.

.

Richard: Dad? What's going on?

Hellar: Did you think I wouldn't know? That I woul go to all of this trouble, and not keep an eye on my own son. We locked you from transmitting, we can thank the late Bob Warner for that.

Richard: Are you going to kill me?

Hellar: I hope it won't come to that. You're my son Richard, I love you. But make no mistake, I will do what I have to do to protect this country, even killing my own children.

.

6:34


	114. Chapter 114

6:38

.

Teri Bauer had gotten a little bit of sleep, she was only half-asleep when her phone rang. It was Audrey Raines.

.

Teri: Audrey, is everything okay?

Audrey: No. My father is involved in the conspiracy. He may have murdered my brother.

Teri: I'm sorry. What can I do?

Audrey: Jack's in the field, I can't reach him at the moment. I'm hoping Jack may have given you something, anything, to help bring him down.

Teri: No, not that I know of. I want to help I just don't know what to do?

Audrey: For now, just go about your normal routine. Don't draw attention to yourself, and look around your house for anything Jack may have put in there.

Teri: I will. Be careful Audrey.

Audrey: You too Teri.

.

It was a little unusual for Teri to have become friends with her husband's former mistress, but they had both committed adultery, and there was more at stake than their petty feud. Jack Bauer and Ira Gaines arrived outside Michael Amador's apartment. Gaines convinced Jack to let him go in alone, wearing a wire. Gaines knocked on the door, identified himself, and Amador let him in.

.

Amador: Ira, this had better be important.

Gaines: It is. You need to grab some cash and whatever files you absolutely need, and run, now.

Amador: What are you talking about?

Gaines: CTU is outside with a legion of troops to arrest you.

Amador: You brought them here?

Gaines: They already knew, those agents blame both of us for the death of friends. We run now, or we both die.

.

Amador began unlocking his essential files and opened his safe with cash and a firearm. Jack believed they'd been betrayed and ordered his team to move in. Amador fired on them, but was killed, by Ira Gaines. Jack was confused.

.

Jack: Hands up Ira.

Gaines: I got you what you wanted.

Jack: What are you talking about?

Gaines: This was the best way to get Amador to unlock his most secure files. Whatever's on that computer, chances are it will lead to Juma and the nerve gas.

.

6:47


	115. Chapter 115

6:51

.

As Chloe unlocked Amador's files in the early morning Chapelle called president Hellar.

.

Chapelle: They captured Curtis Manning. Killing him now that he's in custody could arouse suspicion.

Hellar: Then we leave him alone for now. Without proof, we can make up a story later. At any rate, the bombers will reach their target in less than one hour.

Chapelle: I have a request, a pardon.

Hellar: For who, and for what?

Chapelle: Me. A general pardon should do. Some are suspicious of me. I think we can pull this off, I just want a guarantee.

Hellar: Fair enough. I'll officially pardon you for everything.

Chapelle. Thank you mr president.

.

After Hellar hung up he was notified that Audrey had been arrested, after she tried telling agent Pierce what her father had done. He ordered the two of them, along with Richard, taken to Mount Weather. He ordered agent Walker to unleash a bio-weapon, the Cordella virus, unleashed there. The official story would be that the terrorists infected Zoey and her father with this virus. Suspicion would be diverted fro Hellar, because his own children died, a tragic accident after he sent them there for their own safety. Meanwhile Chloe hacked Amador's files, and found what he'd sold to Juma. It was access to a U.S. navy submarine, docked at the port of Baltimore. This sub didn't have nuclear missles, but it's payload was missles that were fast, accurate, and deadly. If Juma gained control of this submarine, presumably with the nerve gas, these plans would show him how to use these missles and kill potentially thousands of innocent Americans. Jack tried contacting the captain, Mcnamara, and also began transporting the team, Gaines included, to the port by helicopter. Captain Mcnamara put his crew on red alert. But it was too late. Juma and Syed's teams were able to deposit the nerve gas into the sub, killing the entire crew. The terrorists went into the submarine with gas masks on. None of them had any delusion of leaving this thing alive, they just wanted to take as many Americans down with them as possible.

.

7:00


	116. Chapter 116

Note: If you're keeping track, this would mark the 24th hour. This story was designed to be a standard 24-episode season. Thus, Jack and his allies have less than one hour to stop terrorists from launching missles against civilians, take down rogue president Hellar, and prevent war. The following takes place between 7am and 8am. Events occur in real time.

.

7:00

.

Jack is flying the helicopter to the port of Baltimore to stop the terrorists from using these missles to murder thousands of innocent civilians. Acting president Hellar is informed that these missles might reach the White House. Secret Service, unaware of Hellar's intentions, evacuate him to the bunker. Hellar orders jet to the port to destroy the sub. But it will take at least twenty minutes, those missles could be deployed in ten. Hellar doesn't want more innocent americans to die unneccessarily, but that might be unavoidable. Syed's technician begins activating the missles, it will take about ten minutes. They also realize that the gas has been vented, but it has done it's job. The crew is dead, Juma and Syed's teams are using the American sub to kill americans. Jack and his team arrive. They have made contact with one survivor from the submarine, petty officer Tim Rooney. He was doing inventory in one room when the gas came, it protected him, but noone else. Rooney is not combat trained, but Jack talks him through this. With Jack's help Rooney is able to slit the throat of the terrorist guard at the entrance. As Jack and his team enter the sub agent Renee Walker gets her final orders to unleash the Cordella virus at Mount Weather. President Bartlett begs for the lives of his family, asks her to consider what she's doing. Renee is uncertain, killing her president does not come easy. Meanwhile Syed is attempting to launch the missles. Three missles will hit the White House. Hellar might be safe, but others will die. The other missles will hit largely populated areas. They soon realize that the authorities are here, and begin to fight. Juma is soon killed in the gunfight. Chloe begins disabling the missles as soon as she gets to the submarine's mainframe. Jack and Syed are soon fighting hand to hand. Neither has the time to realize that Jack helped kill Syed's brother. Chloe disables the missles. Within seconds Jack snaps Syed Ali's neck. It is over these terrorists have been twarted. Jack looks for Ira Gaines. He did his part, even saved Jack's life in the gunfight, now he's dissapeared. Jack finds him leaving the sub, tells him to freeze.

.

Gaines: I did my part Jack. The terrorists are dead, the missles stopped.

Jack: So you get to walk away, free?

Gaines: That was the deal.

Jack: Do you feel any remorse for what you did?

Gaines: I do regret killing Mandy. It's just the nature of the business she and I both chose.

Jack: I like to think you have some guilt. Go away, before I change my mind.

.

7:15


	117. Chapter 117

7:19

.

Acting President Hellar is informed of the situation. The terrorists are dead, the last of the nerve gas is gone. Gaines has taken off, with his pardon he has no desire to be around those who, justifiably, blame him for the death of their friends. The 72 members of the submarine crew are dead. Hellar decides to go to the Baltimore port, from here he will make the official announcement that America is at war with Qumar. At Mount Weather Renee Walker has yet to decide what to do. Bartlett offers her a full pardon, a chance for her to start over. Her only other choice seems to be to give her life to kill them, and keep Hellar in control. In the end, Renee Walker chooses death. At CTU Michelle Dessler learns that Hellar has pardoned Chapelle. It isn't proof that they were involved in a conspiracy, but she realizes it's true. Tony gave his life for this country, and this bastard is going to get away with murder and treason. Michelle decides she will not let that happen. She asks Milo for help on this. Meanwhile, Jack Bauer has disapeared at the port. He swore he would turn himself over to Yusef when it was over. But before he leaves for a Qumari prison Jack will stop Hellar. Jack plans to assasinate him here.

.

7:25


	118. Chapter 118

7:29

.

Teri was preparing to leave for her doctor's appointment. She contemplated whether to take a gun. Jack had insisted on teaching her how to protect herself. It had always seemed ridiculous, until the last 24 hours. She still feared there was more danger, and the news was talking about war. Teri decided to bring the gun into the car. Hellar was informed that the bombers would reach their targets in less than 15 minutes. He was on his way to the port of Baltimore, unaware that Jack Bauer was setting himself up to assasinate him. At CTU Michelle Dessler walked into George Mason's old office, where Chapelle was making himself at home.

.

Michelle: You're not fit to lick George Mason's boots.

Chapelle: You're grieving, so I'll let that slide, but just that one.

Michelle: I know you and Hellar conspired with the terrorists. A lot of good people died, including my husband.

Chapelle: I never targeted Tony specifically, but I'm not sorry he's dead.

Michelle: So you're not even denying it?

Chapelle: Why should I? I've been pardoned, and you cna't prove Hellar conspired to do anything.

Michelle: And what about Qumar? All those innocent people who will die over there?

Chapelle: They're garbage. Besides, I helped kill Americans, why would I care about Qumaries?

.

Michelle then pulled out a gun. Chapelle was scared. Michelle would have loved to shoot him right now, but she owed to Jack not to, at least not yet. Yusef Auda came into the room.

.

Yusef: We need him alive.

Chapelle: Why isn't he in custody?

Michelle: I let him out, along with Nadia and Curtis.

Chapelle: You have no authority to do that.

Michelle: I think you have bigger problems at the moment.

Yusef: Milo Pressman showed me evidence that you ordered Jack Bauer to assasinate our defense minister. If Jack Bauer confirms this, he'll be granted immunity from prosecution. That, combined with your confession, you're under arrest.

Chapelle: Hellar will never allow this.

Michelle: I think Bartlett will, to prevent war.

Yusef: And if war cannot be avoided, you will still face justice for starting it.

.

Curtis and two guards arrested Chapelle and dragged him away. He was well aware of what Qumari prisons were like, so he went kicking and screaming. But in the end, he couldn't escape. Right now, Chapelle wished that Michelle had just shot him in the head.

.

7:36


	119. Chapter 119

7:40

.

Teri reached her doctor's office. She couldn't bring the gun inside. Even if she kept it in her purse, there was no guarantee that someone wouldn't see it during her exam. Maybe some child who wanted to play with it. Teri wished Jack was here right now, to hold her hand. She called him. Jack ws perched on a building, ready to take out Hellar with a sniper rifle, he would be here soon. Jack heard his phone ring, and let it go to voicemail.

.

Teri: Jack, it's Teri. I know you can't talk about exactly what you're doing. But I'm scared. I want you here, with me, raising this child. After everything that's happenned, we deserve a fresh start. Please Jack, come home.

.

Teri's words had an impact on Jack. Hellar had to be stopped, he couldn't be allowed to remain president, not for one more day. But Jack still had some hope of going home again. Jack saw Hellar's helicopter arrive, he took aim. Killing his president did not come easy to a patriot like Jack Bauer. But then Hellar was only president because he murdered president Bartlett. So many lives taken by this man. Many more lives, both American and Qumari, still on the line. But then Jack saw something that made him put down his rifle, Josiah Bartlett, alive. As Bartlett walked towards the podium Hellar seemed shocked. Aron Pierce seemed to be motioning for Hellar to join him and Bartlett in a secure building.

.

Hellar: Mr president, it's a great relief to see you alive.

Bartlett; Save it Jim. I know you're the mastermind behind these attacks. Renee Walker couldn't bring herself to murder me and my family. I offerred her a full pardon for her help, but she put a gn in her mouth and pulled the trigger. I guess she couldn't live with the disgrace of what she'd done. I've already recalled the bombers. Your man Chapelle will face justice in a qumari prison for his crimes.

Hellar: You can't let an American president be incarcerated in a hostile nation.

Barltett: Perhaps not. I might not even be able to incarcerate you here in America. But you will never be president again. Agent Pierce will take you into custody for now, we'll decide what to do with you later. Personally, I'm hoping you follow Renee Walker's example.

.

7:48


	120. Chapter 120

7:52

.

President Bartlett is speaking to the nation from the port of Baltimore. His daughter Zoey is standing by his side. Abby, Audrey, Richard, Leo, are all standing near them. Bartlett reassures them that everything i okay, this particular threat has been stopped, and America will not go to war over this. He also announces that president Deby and general Bashir have agreed to a peace conference next month at Camp David. At CTU Nadia Yassir speaks with Curtis Manning.

.

Nadia: Bartlett consented to allow Chapelle to face justice in Qumar.

Curtis: He won't send Hellar over there. My guess is Hellar will resign in exchange for house arrest, or a pardon.

Nadia: He doesn't deserve that, but at least he'll never be president again. At least Michelle Desslar got to see justice for Tony.

.

Chloe and Milo take a breather. They are safe, at least for now. Milo takes this opportunity to ask Chloe on a date, she accepts. Meanwhile Teri begins her medical exam with dr Saulstein. As the sonogram begins Jack arrives.

,

Jack: I'm sorry I'm late.

Teri: Technically, you're early. I thought I'd never see you again.

Jack: It's over. The terrorists are stopped, and Yusef convinced Qumar to give me immunity.

Teri: Will there be other crises?

Jack: Always. But I want out of this life. I want to be wih you and this baby.

Teri: I want that too Jack.

Saulstein: Would you like to see your baby?

Teri and Jack: Yes.

.

They laughed at having both said this at the same time. Dr Saulstein showed them the first images of their child. Jack and Teri held hands and looked forward to their future together.

.

8:00


End file.
